


Korrasami Omegaverse Prompts

by 0o_Demigod



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 58,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3028442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_Demigod/pseuds/0o_Demigod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts for omegaverse I got from Tumblr. Will contain nsfw stuff.<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Airbender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stuck In A Cave AU

**Author's Note:**

> In which Asami and Korra are forced to take shelter from a snowstorm, and the heiress comes into an unexpected heat.

The smell was going to kill her, Korra decided; the avatar held her hand over her mouth, trying desperately to stay in control.

Asami sat huddled in the corner, her legs were crossed and held to her chest; the flushed Omega leaned her head on her knees. She hadn’t looked up since she realized she was coming into an unexpected, earlier than usual, heat.

Korra slowly slid down the wall; her breaths were shaky and weak, she didn’t want to inhale too much of the inventor’s intoxicating scent, but it didn’t seem to be getting any better.

Inwardly the avatar cursed her bad luck; she shouldn’t of dragged Asami out into the storm, she had been so sure she could beat the blizzard to her parents house home that she had took the lead. Only to get them stuck in a small cave barely ten feet across.

Mako and Bolin had went ahead of them by a good ten minutes, they had to be wondering why they hadn’t returned yet.

Asami shuddered in the corner, and Korra felt the desire rise up inside of her like a rising volcano; the alpha inside of her wanted one thing she couldn’t bear to take from Asami.

Spirits, she hoped Mako and Bolin would find them soon.


	2. The first Knot (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami goes into heat, and Korra knots her for the first time. (NSFW)

“Ugh, Korra,” Asami groaned and leaned her head down against the fur blanket. Her body shook with both pain and pleasure as she felt the avatar push into her, “Is it suppose to feel like this?”

Korra chuckled and nipped at the back of the inventor’s neck, “Don’t worry. Once it’s all the way in, the pain goes away.”

“I hope so,” Asami panted and wiggled her hips. She used to hate going into heat, but once Korra came along she had someone to tend to her during the rather difficult time.

But knotting was something they never attempted; the risk of conceiving was too great with everything going on in the world.

Now, however, things were calm, they were engaged, and their lives were stable.

It was time to give it a try.

“Your heat will help it,” Korra continued to nip at the back of her girl’s neck; loving the way Asami would expose it for her in an act of trust and commitment. “It takes longer when you’re not in heat.”

Asami moaned and arched her back; Korra growled against her skin and bit into her collarbone, trying to get her fiancé to stay still.

The heiress stopped moving and giggled lightly when Korra pinched the top of her hand in mock punishment.

The Avatar lying on top of her omega, with Asami laying face down on the expensive fur blanket Korra had delivered from her home in the Southern Water Tribe.

Their hips were connected by the primal dance as Korra finally was able to fully knot the wiggling female that was Asami Sato.

The heat-ridden individual let out a sigh at the new feeling, and reached back to grip onto Korra’s thigh, “You’re right. This does feel different.”

“Hmm,” Korra nuzzled the side of her neck, peppering kisses up and down the pale expanse. “I told you.”

Asami chewed on her lip and let out a shuddering breath, “How long do we stay like this?”

“Until I can pull out,” Korra moved her hips slightly and jumped when Asami hissed and reached back to smack her. “That hurt!”

“Sorry,” Korra kissed the back of her neck in apology. “I should be able to pull out in half an hour, maybe a little more.”

Asami sighed and laid her head against the blanket, smiling when she felt Korra press a kiss between her shoulder blades, “Let’s try to enjoy it then.”

“Yes ma’am.”


	3. Prisoner of War 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Equalist War comes to an end, and the Avatar captures the sheltered omega daughter of Hiroshi Sato.

Asami was five years old when the Equalist Uprising sparked across the world.

Her father had been the industrial backbone of the nonbender force, but she never saw a single weapon, never saw blood or death like others her age had.

No, she was considered weak and in need of protection; so her father left her locked up in their mansion, nearly forty guards surrounding the property.

It only got worse when she turned nine and was presented as a omega when she experienced her first heat.

It had been earlier then most omega’s, as heats usually didn’t hit until they were at least thirteen. However, it was not uncommon for omega’s as young as eight or seven to mature quicker than others.

Then her father doubled her guards, and switched them with Beta’s, who would be unaffected if she were to come into heat again.

Her first heat had been unbearable. She didn’t know anything about the three groups since her father had been so sure she would be a beta or alpha like him or her mother, so omega was a foreign word for her.

She was just lucky that it was an omega that came to her rescue when she woke up sweaty and sore, crying as her body started a rather bothersome cycle that left her in a difficult state of mind.

If her father had been paranoid before, now his emotions had been sent to unbelievable levels.

So, Asami was left alone; surrounded by guards who ignored her and a father who was too paranoid to even come home in fear someone would follow him and steal away the last family he had.

It was this way for nearly ten years; the war was long and hard. Benders worked hard to quell the Equalists, all while keeping the nonbenders in their own countries as happy as they could be.

It wasn’t until Amon, the factions’ leader was discovered to be a blood-bender, did the war start tipping in favor of the Benders.

Asami never kept tabs on her fathers’ allies; she didn’t particularly like the war. It was useless and only sparked more violence where none had been before.

When she heard the Avatar, a girl not much older than her, had grown enough to enter the battlefield, she was ecstatic.

Maybe now her father would stop building all the weapons of war, and stand now. Maybe now she would have a chance at a normal life.

Any hope for that went down the drain the day she woke up to explosions outside the gates of the property.

Members of the earth benders brigade had stormed the mansion, taking out the guards and exploring the place, looking around for anyone they may have missed.

Asami poked her head down the hall, they were searching the rooms three doors down from hers, and the stairs where on the other side of the hallway. She would have to walk right past them to get out of danger.

The heiress pondered her options, before closing the door and sneaking into bathroom she had connected to her room and sneaking into the small closet; sinking to her knees and hiding behind the curtain of clothes hanging on the rack.

She bit her lip when she heard the room door open, the footsteps didn’t help to ease the dread rising in her throat.

A pair of blue water tribe boots passed the closet door and a strong alpha’s scent filled her senses while a female voice echoed off the tiles, “Search the rest of the place. Hiroshi’s daughter should be here. I can smell her. Meanwhile, I’m going back to the command tent to talk with the Lin and Su about the rest of the guards.”

Asami chewed on her lip anxiously; they were looking for her. What was going to happen if they found her? Would she stand trial for her father’s crimes? Would they blame her?

A pair of footsteps stopped in front of the closet door, and yanked it open. Asami had to bite her tongue to keep from giving away her position as the person looked.

Just when she thought he would give up, hands snatched her from the clothes she was hiding behind and pulled her to her feet and out of her hiding spot.

Asami didn’t scream, she didn’t do anything to show just how scared she was. Instead she took a stance, bent over at the hip, and used her momentum to vault the guy over her shoulder and into the tub.

The noise grabbed the attention of the two other soldiers wrestling through her belongings, and they charged.

A quick feint and a jab at a pressure point on the first mans’ neck sent him into spasms, and he fell to the ground.

The other soldier sent a small rock her way, but Asami was able to dodge and rush the man; a quick succession of jabs at the others back and left arm caused the man to fall limp and collapse to the ground.

Asami let herself breath a sigh of relief until she rushed to her dresser and pulled out the Equalist glove she keep hidden under her pajamas.

She was still dressed in her white nightgown, but she didn’t have any time to change. The soldiers could be anywhere. She had to get out of here.

Peaking out the doorway, she saw the hallway was clear; although she could hear a couple of earth benders rooting through the restroom a few doors down.

Being as quiet as possible, the heiress inched down the hallway; her feet were bare, and there was a chill in the air, but she didn’t focus on that.

She managed to reach the stairwell when a voice echoed down the hall, “THERE! SHE’S ON THE THIRD FLOOR, HEADING DOWN THE STAIRS!”

Asami cursed and ran for it, she managed to make it to the ground floor with no interruptions, but she heard the footsteps after her.

Once she hit solid ground, she sprinted for the kitchen; the backdoor leads to the woods behind the property. If she could make it to the river she could use the boat she kept hidden for when she liked to sneak off to the lake a few miles downstream.

From there she could follow the train tracks to the next town. She would have too. She didn’t want to get captured by these people; especially since she had heard about what happens to omegas captured by the enemy.

It’s one of the reasons she took martial arts; so at least she can defend herself.

The guards were still behind her, if she hesitated they would catch her. She had to run as fast as she could once she was outside, or else they may earth bend and trap her between walls or something.

The kitchen was bare, and she crashed into the door; throwing it open as she sprinted as fast as she could.

She saw a small group of metal benders off to her right, moving into a stance when they saw the heiress run across the lawn; followed by at least ten screaming soldiers yelling for them to stop her.

Twenty feet ahead of her the ground shook, and a wall began to rise.

Asami closed her eyes and jumped; her hands caught the very top as it reached seven feet, and she pulled herself up and over the obstacle. Then she jumped down and took off into the forest; the voices of the screaming benders raging behind her.

Minutes passed before she was able to hear the faint roar of the river, and she nearly cried in joy when the small pier popped into her line of sight.

She ran across the wooden boat launch, and jumped into the small boat; it’s engine seemed unharmed and in working condition.

Her feet were littered with cuts and gashes’, running barefoot through a forested area wasn’t as fun as it seemed.

Asami ignored the pain and tried to start up the engine. It floundered for a second before a roaring purr replaced it.

She untied the rope keeping the boat tied to the dock and began to steer into the rivers current; she was home free. Those soldiers won’t be catching her.

Just as she began to move downstream, the water froze. The whole river suddenly froze.

“There you are!”

Asami gasped and looked towards the shore; the same voice of the alpha from before was coming from a teen about the same age as her, with typical water tribe garb and a cut off shirt, showing off the muscular tone of her arms.

The woman’s scent filled her senses, strong and alluring. She wasn’t around alpha’s that much. Her father and Amon were the only ones she ever really knew, but she instantly recognized one when she saw one.

And this bender was definitely an alpha.

“You gave us quite a run,” the girl began to walk across the ice; leaving Asami to jump out of the boat and on to the slippery surface of the frozen river. “When they told me you got away, I couldn’t believe it! Thirty earth benders against one girl and they lost! Su and I had a good laugh about it, but Lin wasn’t as impressed.”

“Who are you!?” Asami struggled to keep her balance, the water bender was only twenty feet away, and the shore line closest to her was at least thirty. There was no way she could get away. “Why are you looking for me!?”

The mysterious alpha sniffed the air, her eyes were a watery blue, not unlike the ocean, “Ahh, so you are an omega! I have to say, you smell positively delightful.”

Asami blushed deeply, glaring at the female, “I asked you a question!”

The alpha smirked, and with a sudden burst of speed she slid right in front of the other, grabbing the arm with the Equalist glove and holding it in place when Asami tried to electrocute her with it, “I’m Avatar Korra.”

The omega inside of her screamed at the close proximity, she’d never been this close to an alpha, and Korra’s scent was taking hold of every pore on her body, “Th- The avatar!?”

“Yep!” Korra flicked her wrist and two bands of metal flew off her wrist and wrapped around the omega’s wrist. The avatar leisurely pulled the glove off her hand, and grinned, “And you are now my prisoner of war!”

Asami was in shock, her legs began to shake and her eyes clenched shut as she was thrown over the other’s shoulder as easily as a backpack.

What had she gotten herself into?


	4. Prisoner of War 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami is taken prisoner and wakes up in a water tribe tent.

The first thing she noticed was the smell; the slight smell of ocean air, with a salty undertone.

That’s when she realized something wasn’t right. She knew that smell.

Her whole body stiffened at the realization, and she found herself hesitantly opening her eyes.

It was one of those water tribe tents she studied in her mansions’ library; if she had to guess it was southern in style.

You are now my prisoner of war.

A slight groan echoed out of her body; her feet stung from the cuts that littered them, and she was pretty sure she had frostbite from standing on the frozen river for so long.

But other than that she felt fine. The bed they had put her on was comfortable enough, it had to be large enough for at least four people, (which was a little overkill if you asked her), and furs and pelts of all kinds were either hanging on the tent walls or lying on the ground as a rug.

The whole place screamed nature, and if she had to guess it might have been a hunting tent used by the water benders back when they were at the height of their power.

She sat up and grimaced; her hands were still bonded together by the metal bands, and her arms ached from being kept in the odd position for so long.

A roaring fire blazed in a portable fireplace, blocking the chilly autumn air from bothering her.

That salty smell came over her senses once more, the smell of the sea.

Asami blinked; she recognized it, it was the alpha’s scent from before.

It was the Avatar’s scent.

The heiress let out an unbelieving breath, the Avatar? She had to be joking, right? There was no way she could of met the Avatar, no way the master of the four elements, the most feared of all the benders had captured her; right?

But she had frozen the entire river, Asami thought; no ordinary water bender could have managed that by themselves.

As if in answer to her torturous thoughts, the flap to the tent rustled, and the same bender from before walked into the area.

Asami’s chest clenched in fear as the alpha turned her gaze over to her; the poor omega was still dressed only in her nightgown, and the spirits knew how indecent she felt being in the presence of the most powerful individual on the planet.

The other woman studied her for a few seconds, her blue eyes seemed to burn a hole straight through her, the alpha’s nose twitching as she took in the omega’s scent.

Asami nearly cried in relief when she finally turned her head away, shrugging off her jacket and whistling merrily as she hung it on a rack, “No need to act like a frightened child.” The bender turned back in her direction, a smile on her face, “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Then why am I here!?” Asami’s voice was a lot more confident than she felt; after years of being kept hidden from the world, the last thing she knew how to do was talk with people her own age, “Why am I your prisoner!?”

“You are Hiroshi Sato’s daughter?” Korra pursed her lips, “When we first intercepted the transmission regarding the location of the inventor’s house, we were surprised to hear he had a kid. I didn’t know you’d be so old though.” The water bender’s eyes twinkled mischievously, “Or that you’d be such a beautiful omega at the same time. They’re so rare nowadays. I thought the Fire Lords wiped most of them out during the Hundred Year War. I’ve only met four or five my entire life.”

“You mean,” Asami’s heart pounded in her chest. “You didn’t know about me?”

“Hmm,” the Avatar nodded her head, unraveling the fur wrapped around her waist. “Not a clue. We all knew he had a daughter before, but everyone thought she had been killed early on in the war. Turns out he just hid you away.”

The blue-eyed alpha smirked at the omega, “At least now we why.”

Asami blushed furiously at the look; the alpha’s scent was so tantalizing and strong. It called to her, wanting her. Beta scents were strong too, but they were easy to ignore, to forgot and push to the back of your mind.

Now she knew why her father never let any alphas around her. Their scents were demanding and loud, fighting for attention, fighting for the chance to wrap around your being and never let go. They wanted to make an impression, to show how worthy they were of your affections.

Korra sniffed the air decisively; her eyes blinking a few times to clear the thoughts in her head, “We’re going back to the city in two days. Some of the guards escaped and Beifong wants them hunted down. But you can’t stay any longer than that. You’re coming into season soon, I can smell it.”

Asami blushed and looked down, “You can?”

“Yup,” Korra kicked off her boots and plopped down onto the other side of the bed. “My sense of smell is better than other alphas. I think we have a week or two before your heat, but I don’t want to take any chances. We’ll move you to Air Temple Island with Tenzin’s family. You can use Pema’s heat chamber.”

“You took the city back?” Asami could hardly hold back her surprise, “But its ground Zero, is the war over?”

“Pretty much,” Korra leaned back against the pillows; she seemed perfectly content in her presence, not at all worried that her captive might be dangerous. “When Amon fell two months ago, most of the Equalist forces surrendered. Your father was the last leader, but we have him on the run. General Bumi has his forces pinned down in the Earth Kingdom. We freed Republic City a few weeks back, the city is mostly undamaged so we’ve been moving civilians back in.”

“And what about me?” the omega licked her lips uncertainly, “What’s going to happen?”

“You’re not in trouble if that’s what you’re asking,” Korra shrugged. “Su and I could tell you didn’t seem to take part in the war. I mean it seems like your old pops kept you locked up here; he was probably scared someone would capture you, but at the same time we can’t just let you go. They sent me to find and capture you, so you’re now my prisoner.”

Asami held her breath; so she was a prisoner, it could have been worse, but she still had some trouble taking it all in.

“And what happens as your prisoner?” Her hands were shaking; the alpha’s scent was intoxicating to her. “What’s expected of me?”

Korra eyes dilated as she took a shaky breath; clearly her own omega scent was affecting the other as well, especially if she could tell her heat was approaching.

The avatar stretched her legs and shook it off; her face adopting the same grin Asami saw when she found her out on the river, “I said I wouldn’t hurt you. In any way. Omega’s are rare; to hurt one is against some of our highest laws; even in times of war.”

The bender closed her eyes and yawned, “You’re safe here. That’s all that matters.”

Asami would be lying if she didn’t feel some relief at that; Korra wouldn’t hurt her.

But what else would happen?

The nonbender looked down at the sleeping warrior, so peaceful and childlike. She didn’t look any older than she was, and the heiress was barely turning sixteen next month.

Asami groaned lightly and laid back down on the bed; making sure to be on the very edge and as far away from the other as she could.

Going back to sleep seemed like a good idea.


	5. Prisoner of War 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami is trapped in a stupid heat chamber.

After a week spent in that damn heat chamber, Asami decided she was going to find a way to soundproof the walls and make them pheromone resistant.

Pema had been so nice and understanding, the airbender master’s wife had given her a few drugs to help dampen the effects of the hormones flowing through her body; making it so that she hadn’t been reduced to a whimpering mess.

She had been immensely grateful for that, but it hadn’t stopped the unmated alphas on the island from prowling around the door to the room eagerly; snapping and fighting each other in a show of dominance.

Luckily, they were always scared away by Korra.

The avatar had definitely been affected by her heat; the heiress would often find the bender staring in at her from the small opening in the door; her blue eyes held such animalist hunger, it sent a shiver up her spine.

Tenzin was the only one who could open the door, he alone held the key that unlocked the platinum door, and since the airbender was already mated to Pema; Asami often found herself holding conversations with him when he would drop off her food.

She liked talking with him; hearing the stories he told about his father and mother’s adventures. It left an ache in her heart. Tenzin was a natural father figure, and since her own father only saw her twice a year at most; she relished the chance at actually being treated like someone’s daughter.

So, the first three days were bearable to experience.

However, as time went on she really started to hate the damn place. The drugs Pema gave her could only do so much, and she could only take them twice a day; which was really no help since they only lasted four, maybe five hours.

The worse thing was the alphas waiting outside the door, fighting with each other for their chance at catching her attention. Asami hated how much that pleased the omega inside her; her mind would scream about how they weren’t worthy, that only the greatest alpha deserved her attention.

And she was perfectly aware of which alpha that was.

Tenzin had told her how high-strung Korra had become since she went into heat; she knew the avatar checked up on her nearly every half-hour, scaring away the unworthy ones that waited outside the chamber’s door.

Asami had heard the avatar pacing outside the door well into the early hours of the morning the first five days; sometimes she would growl loudly after scaring the other’s away just to make sure the omega knew about the achievement the bender had just done.

As an omega she instinctively knew what Korra wanted; she wanted to be acknowledged as the best alpha for her, as the best choice.

Sometimes the heiress would think traitorous thoughts about what it would be like to allow the avatar into the room. She would be lying if she said Korra hadn’t proved herself, most omega’s would give in at less than what the southern native’s done.

But she wasn’t most omegas. She knew she had the alpha interested; it had become increasingly apparent as her heat had approached.

She would catch the alpha staring at her for hours on end sometimes; those intense blue eyes haunted her dreams.

And it only got worse once she had been locked in this stupid metal box of a heat chamber.

“You ready to get out of here?” Pema smiled as Tenzin unlocked the door; the older omega walked in and sniffed the air, the young heiress dutifully stayed sitting as the other sniffed at her neck.

The pregnant omega stepped back and grinned, “You’re definitely out of heat. You can go wash up in your room, the acolytes have moved the rest of your belongs from the mansion in. We had to expand the closet by quite a bit, but it worked out.”

Asami blushed and looked away bashfully. It wasn’t her fault she enjoyed shopping; it had been the only time she could get out of the mansion, and she always went a bit overboard, “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Tenzin led her out of the room, and into the hallway; he stopped at the doorway to his study and looked down at her. “I have a meeting with Raiko in an hour, so I must prepare and make sure I have everything. Pema is going to be watching the kids practice their air bending in the courtyard today, so if you need anything you may ask her.”

“Thank you Master Tenzin,” Asami bowed respectfully. “You’ve been nothing but kind since I’ve arrived.”

“I too know what it is like to be in the shadow of your parents,” Tenzin clasped a hand on the young woman’s shoulder. “You will find no ill will here.”

Asami grinned and bowed again, then said her farewells and moved to where they had assigned her a room in the temple.

To her immediate delight Korra was waiting by her door, the alpha’s face lighting up as the omega approached.

The bender grinned, “Asami! So you’re finally out of heat?”

“Yep,” the nonbender smiled at the avatar; a knot of nervousness seemed to expand in her chest. Those blue eyes wouldn’t leave her alone. “Pema cleared me.”

“That’s good,” Korra sheepishly rubbed at the back of her head. “Look I’m sorry about acting all possessive outside the heat chamber. I just hated seeing those alphas trying to get your attention, and I’ve never smelled an omega in heat. Well, besides Pema, but she’s mated and it doesn’t affect me the same way.”

“Is it true with family members?” Asami cocked her head in thought, “I’ve heard they’ll defend omegas to the death.”

“It’s true,” Korra shuffled on her feet. “Pema has always been a parental figure to me, and when she goes into heat it’s more of a ‘protect her from people who’ll steal her from Tenzin’ kind of thing.”

She raised a hand in thought and pinched her nose, “Like the smell is different? It doesn’t cause the same reactions. The alphas trying to get to you wouldn’t do that to Pema. They respect her bond with Tenzin, and most of them look at her as family as well. She’s very popular with the acolytes.”

“But you,” Korra waved a hand in her direction. “You’re new blood. You’re not mated and they don’t see you the same as Pema.”

“You paced outside my cell,” Asami murmured. “You wouldn’t let anyone near me. You even got snappy with Tenzin once.”

Korra’s face turned a deep scarlet, “I know. I apologized for that. It’s just that you’re different… it’s hard to explain. Your smell just calls to me, I can’t describe it.”

Asami chuckled lightly and gestured to her dirtied clothes, “Maybe we’ll talk more about it after I shower. I need to clean up a bit.”

“Oh yeah,” Korra laughed nervously; the blush returning. “Sorry about that. I’ll see you at lunch then?”

“Of course,” Asami entered the room and turned to smile at the blushing alpha. “See you soon.”

She remained still for a few seconds after closing the door, listening to the alpha jump for joy once before skipping off down the hall.

The omega let out a shaky breath and wringed her hands together; a smile worked her way onto her face as she went over their conversation.

This wasn’t turning out so bad after all.


	6. Jealousy of an Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: omegaverse but Asami is the alpha and Korra is the omega.

Korra was certainly aggressive for an omega.

She made it perfectly clear to everyone. She was aggressive, possessive, and just a bit insane when it came to her mate, Asami.

Asami was an alpha, but considering how the two acted you wouldn’t guess that at first.

However, if there was one rule when it came to Asami Sato, it was you don’t touch or flirt with her when Korra was around.

The Avatar hated that.

It’s too bad the reporter currently being air bent off the pier by an agitated omega never got that memo.


	7. Korra Knots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Korra's first time knotting

It was unbearably hot; that was the one constant in Korra’s mind, it was too damn hot.

Which was sort of ironic, considering the fact that they were in a little igloo hut in the Southern Water Tribe, and that a snow storm was raging outside; so all in all the avatar decided it shouldn’t be this hot.

But her body didn’t listen to her, and neither did the one underneath her.

Asami’s face was flushed a light cherry color, and Korra swore that hers felt the same way. She felt elated and happy beyond compare; it was their honeymoon after all. However, the bender could of never expected her body to feel this heated.

Asami’s hands on her biceps seemed to burn a mark into her skin, and the thing of the matter was that Korra _liked_ it.

Their bodies were tangled together in a mesh of sweaty limbs, their hearts were beating at a thousand miles per hour.

This night would be the one they could never forget, the one that would stay seared into their memories for the rest of their life.

They were finally going to become bond mates.

It seemed odd that they had waited this long, most people bonded before their wedding; however, Korra had wanted their honeymoon night to be special. She wanted the omega she had fallen in love with to know how badly her heart craved her, to know the impossibly enormous amount of love for her that resided in the Avatar’s soul.

Korra may have been an alpha, but she had always been such a romantic at heart; she craved affection and attention, she loved giving and receiving it.

Asami gasped lightly, her back arching as her head fell back in a silent moan. Korra descended onto the exposed skin of the heiress’s neck, marking and sucking every inch her lips touched.

Soon, she’d leave a permanent mark on the omega; the same way Asami would leave one on her neck as well. It would show the world how they chose each other, how no one else would ever fill their spots.

They’d be bond-mates.

Korra’s pace was quick and calculated; it wasn’t the first time she’d made love to her new wife, but it was the first time they’d knot.

The alpha knew exactly how to thrust, how to tilt the other’s hips, how to drag each and every moan from the omega’s voice.

A tight spot constricted in her stomach, her thrusts turned aggressive; Asami’s hands trailed down her back, leaving scratches down the avatar’s spine.

Suddenly, her eyes focused on the side of the inventor’s creamy neck; her lips trailed along the pale skin, and she bit down.

Asami cried out; her hands gripping Korra’s hips as she tried to ease the bender’s thrusts into her, and dug her nails into the unmarked skin.

Korra’s pupils dilated, Asami’s scent was burned into her brain, she would never have another.

She was bonded to the omega for the rest of her life, and she was absolutely ecstatic about it.

The master of the four elements ran her tongue over the mark, licking at it in apologetic circles.

Asami chuckled and reached up behind the alpha’s head, seeding her hand in the other’s short hair and pulling her head to the side.

Korra shivered when she felt the cool lips brush against her skin, and growled ferally when she felt the omega’s teeth sink into her neck briefly, before pulling away and running her tongue over the mark in apology.

For a moment all Korra could hear was the sound of their hips connecting, all she could feel was the omega’s warmth wrapping around her member, all she could smell was her wife’s sweet scent, and all she could think about was the beautiful smile she saw on Asami’s face.

Her stomach clenched, she pressed down against the other, Asami let out a strangled scream of completion, and the master of the four elements felt her orgasm wash over her like a tidal wave.

A pleasurable sensation buzzed along her pelvis, and she felt Asami’s nails digging into her biceps once more as the omega adjusted to the growing size of the alpha’s member.

She was knotting. By the spirits, she was actually knotting.

A small laugh escaped her throat, “This feels different that I expected.”

“Hmm?” Asami raised an eyebrow, “How did you expect it?”

“I’d thought we’d just lay like this for an hour,” Korra blushed. “I didn’t expect it to still feel good. It is my first time knotting after all.”

“It’s my first time too,” Asami pulled her down for a sweet kiss; the lips molding together. Korra relaxed on top of her, allowing the two of them to wrap their arms around each other.

“I know,” Korra buried her face in the other’s sweet smelling hair. “Mine.”

Asami rolled her hips, and Korra groaned loudly; allowing the omega to roll them over so that she was on top. One hand grabbed the avatar’s face, scrunching her mouth, “And your mine. Don’t you _ever_ forget that.”

Korra pulled the woman down, pressing a kiss to her temple, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”


	8. Prisoner of War 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the serious question is answered.

After almost five months at Air Temple Island, Asami had gotten used to strange occurrences.

Jinora was nice to be around, the oldest child of Tenzin and Pema was smart and kind and Asami often discussed the world with her. As a beta, she was the easiest and calmest to go to with questions, and the airbender let her borrow books on the Air Nation when she wanted to learn more about the culture she was being melded into.

Ikki liked to paint and was super hyper, she knew the answers to the most impossible questions (seriously, she even knew how many trees there were on the island), and enjoyed harassing you with questions she knew would embarrass you.

Meelo was by far the funniest, the oldest boy always found some way to cheer her up, regardless of how upset she had been in the first place. Plus, she couldn’t believe he had the ability to fart bend, (which he apparently claims he created).

The youngest, Rohan, was only three months old, but Asami absolutely adored him. Pema would let her hold him whenever they ate dinner, since she needed to be accustomed to children of all ages, especially since her father had isolated her from contact for so long.

As an omega, most would expect her to be sensitive to children; most of her kind had large families after they found their bond-mates, and she knew it was expected that she might end up on the same path. She knew there were some alphas wanting to court her, but Korra scared most of them away.

She knew for a fact it was the avatar who had been leaving gifts and presents for her, she knew it was that specific alpha who had been trying to court her the last two months.

It started when she started finding bouquets of flowers in front of her room door, in her seat at the dining table during breakfast and dinner, even on her bed a few times.

Korra’s specific scent coated the flowers, and even though the alpha would sometimes sit right next to her during meals or sit and talk with her in the courtyard, she never acted any different.

In fact, the only indication that Korra had left the flowers, besides her scent on them, was the fact that she often saw the avatar watching her carefully whenever the omega inspected the flowers, or the smile that would spread across her face when she saw Asami accept them.

The heiress didn’t know why, but for some reason Korra saw her fit to pursue. The strongest alpha in the world, whom could have anyone she wanted, had chosen the daughter of a traitor to court and hopefully bind herself too.

Then came the sweets and jewels; after Korra had saw that Asami was not rejecting the gifts, the avatar had went all out and bought her beautiful necklaces, bracelets, ear-rings, and any other thing she thought pretty. Along with the infinite boxes of chocolates and her favorite sweets, Korra was truly trying her hardest to win over the stubborn omega.

Asami had never felt so flattered in her life, she knew how big of a deal it was these days for an alpha to court someone using the old ways; usually they’d just ask whoever they pursued on a date, but Korra treated Asami like she only deserved the best.

“Hey,” Korra nearly jumped out of her seat when Asami approached her, the alpha blushed sheepishly and smiled in greeting, “Hey.”

The inventor sat down on the other’s right, setting down the book Jinora had given her on omega dynamics in the different nations. Korra’s eyes filtered over the cover, “You seem to be reading a lot these days.”

“I have to keep busy somehow,” Asami clicked her tongue. “As much as I love staying here, I do miss the workshop back at my old home.”

“Tenzin looked into getting you one,” Korra chuckled. “The designs you sent in for the new police satomobiles impressed Beifong. She’s thinking of asking you to redesign the police uniform to be more practical as well.”

“I heard,” Asami looked down. “I’m just grateful I wasn’t thrown into prison with because of my father. Everyone has been too kind.”

“We’re not cruel,” Korra sighed. “Besides, omegas aren’t thrown into prison unless they’ve committed murder. Remember? You’re practically endangered.”

“I heard the birth rate is going up again,” the inventor shrugged. “It used to be like 1 in 50 were omegas, but it’s went up to 1 in 20 lately.”

“Yes, yes,” Korra grinned. “I’m glad. The three groups were out of balance for too long. I talked with some of my past lives the other day. Apparently, back then it was 5 out of 20 were supposed to be omegas, six out of 20 were alphas, and 9 out of 20 were betas. There was still a difference, but now it’s a lot more pronounced because of the hundred year war.”

“Hm,” Asami touched the necklace around her throat; it was a golden chain with a small heart-shaped emerald hanging from it. “Thank you for the necklace. It’s very beautiful.”

“Oh, it… it was nothing,” Korra blushed and looked down. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I like it a lot,” Asami leaned back in the chair; her eyes fluttered closed, letting the sunlight warm her skin. Sitting so close to the avatar, she couldn’t help but inhale her strong scent. She was the first alpha around her age she had ever met, and Asami couldn’t help but imprint the smell in her mind; like a calm sea breeze, she smelled like a fisherman. Like a true water bender.

“Hey,” the heiress looked at the other female. “What does my scent smell like?”

Korra closed her eyes and inhaled through her nose, “It’s hard to explain. You smell sweet, like wet roses; but at the same time, you have a sharp smell too, kind of like burning incense, or the slight smell of motor oil.”

“Is that bad?” Asami fisted her hands into the material of her shorts, “I know motor oil irritates some people’s sense of smell.”

“No, no,” Korra sighed. “Normal motor oil might, but your scent is different. It’s designed to fit your unique personality, but call to others at the same time. It’s why your scent may smell like motor oil, but it’s more of sweeter smell? It’s hard to explain, all I know is that it’s pretty appealing.”

“I could tell,” Asami couldn’t help the shiver that traveled up her spine. Images of Korra gazing into the heat chamber all those months ago haunted her dreams, she’d never felt so wanted before. It was like Korra would take on a hurricane just to be close to the omega.

“How do you like being courted so far?” Korra placed her hands behind her head; she seemed relaxed, but Asami could see the tenseness in her muscles. It wasn’t often, but the avatar would ask her if she was being too forward. She always said no, but the alpha still had the fear of rejection in her mind.

“I think it’s very sweet of you,” Asami fingered the necklace again. “The flowers brighten up my room, and I have enough jewelry to replace the ones I lost at the mansion.”

Korra groaned, “We’ve searched it again, but couldn’t find any of you things besides your clothes. I’m really sorry about that.”

“It’s fine,” Asami reassured the other. “I’m just grateful everything worked out in the end.”

“Yep,” Korra opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, a blush covering her cheeks.

“What?” the omega raised an eyebrow, “What is it?”

“It’s just…” Korra pursed her lips, “I wanted to see if you wanted to come to the Southern Water Tribe with me in a few days.”

Asami blinked in surprise, “Me? Why?”

“Well, I was going to visit my family and Katara,” Korra nervously played with her fingers. “And since I’m courting you and whatnot, there’s some customs native to my tribe that I wanted to uphold.”

“Oh,” Asami’s face felt hot. “I forgot each nation has their own customs when it came to courting omegas.”

“Yeah,” Korra scratched the back of her head sheepishly. “The basics are all the same, but the final step is different. When we finish the courtship process, and you accept me; well, there’s certain steps I have to complete in the Southern Water Tribe that proves I’m able to provide for a mate and whatever offspring we may have.”

Asami’s face burned even harder at that; she knew how offspring were created, it was the whole reason omegas went into heats in the first place. But to hear Korra talk about it made her heart skip a beat.

This woman wanted her, she legitimately wanted to mate and bond to her.

Somehow, she knew it was coming. Ever since Korra stood outside the heat chamber and scared away the other alphas, ever since she staked her claim and Asami’s body practically called out to the avatar.

“I’ll go with you,” the words left her throat in a stream; she already knew her answer to the eventual proposal at the end of the courtship. Korra had proven herself, and Asami had recognized it.

She had started to fall in love with the Avatar.

“You will!?” Korra’s face lighted up like a child watching fireworks; excitement glowed in her eyes.

Without hesitation, the heiress leaned forward and pressed their lips together, pulling away after a few seconds and sending the bender the biggest smile she could do, “I will.”

A blush covered Korra’s face, and she reverently held a hand up to her lips.

Asami was aware of the taste of the alpha on her own, her tongue darted out to coat her lower lip once, and immediately Korra’s taste was centered in her mind.

A huge grin broke the surface of the avatar’s face, and Asami almost swore she could see the etchings of relief filter across the others’ eyes, “Wonderful.”


	9. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami faints and is the last to know.

The first thing Asami was aware of was the pounding in her skull as she filtered back into consciousness, along with a smiling Korra hovering over her face, “You’re awake!”

“Ugh,” the inventor sat up and steadied herself as dizziness swarmed her head. “What happened?”

“You fainted at dinner,” Ikki’s voice drifted into her ears and the heiress turned to look at the second oldest airbender child. “Auntie Kya had to heal you in dad’s office since everyone was crowding the hallways.”

“Wait, what,” Asami groaned and covered her eyes, her head was still pounding. She’d fainted at their annual reunion dinner at Air Temple Island, spirits that was embarrassing. “Why’d I faint?”

She looked around and paled, most of their group was in the room. Tenzin and his family, Mako, Bolin and Opal, Suyin and Lin, not to mention Korra and her parents; the worst thing was that they were all smiling devilishly, like they knew something she didn’t, “Why are you all looking at me like that?”

Korra plopped onto the couch next to her and pulled her mate into a loving kiss; Asami made a sound of surprise, staring unbelievably at her alpha when the other pulled away and peppered her face with kisses, “What was that for?!”

“You’re pregnant!” Korra did a little happy dance in her seat, “Kya confirmed it. You’re six weeks along!”

Asami gasped and covered her mouth, “What!?” She looked over at the healer standing next to her brothers, “I am!? I’m pregnant!?”

Kya grinned and nodded, “Six weeks. I know the signs, plain as day.”

The CEO blanked, the omega inside of her was practically screaming for joy, she and Korra had been talking about starting a family for nearly six months now, but it was actually coming true.

She was pregnant.

“My heat,” Asami looked at the proud alpha sitting next to her. “It must have been then. It had to be.”

Korra nodded along excitedly, the avatar was giddy with excitement, “I know!”

“You should have seen her when Kya told us,” Tonraq stepped forward and clapped a hand on his daughter’s shoulder. “We couldn’t keep her separated from you.”

Asami blinked before sending a amused smile in Korra’s directions, “Oh really?”

“What did you expect?” Korra jumped to her feet and spread her arms happily, “My wife is pregnant! I’m going to have a kid! I’m not allowed to be happy about it?”

“No, no,” Senna pushed the avatar back into her seat. “That’s not what we meant honey, we’re all very happy.”

“I know,” Korra pumped her fist in the air. “I just can’t believe it! Pregnant! I’m going to be a mother!”

Asami placed a hand over her stomach; there was life growing inside of her, a little copy of them. She could hardly believe it.

Suyin stepped forward, the rest of the group following her lead, “I believe congratulations are in order.”

Korra grinned and grabbed everyone she could reach, pulling the inhabitants of the room into a group hug. Asami laughed and buried her face in the alpha’s neck; relaxing into the avatar’s hold and accepting the hugs she received from their friends and family.

It seemed like everything was falling into place.


	10. Childish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra is a child and Asami gets revenge.

She was ignoring her. The big kid was ignoring her.

Korra, her stupid mate, was ignoring her.

Why? Because Asami beat her at Pai-Sho, four times in a row. Heck! She wasn’t even the one who wanted to play, Korra did; but suddenly it was all her fault?

Nuh-uh, she didn’t think so.

“Korra!” Asami stood right in front of the childish alpha, waving a hand in her face, “Don’t you dare pull this!”

The avatar looked stubbornly to the side, not acknowledging her wife.

Asami growled in agitation, this was really not the time for her mate to be acting like a spoiled brat, “Korra! I swear to all the spirits, you better stop this right now!”

The alpha didn’t react, and Asami visualized the six different ways she could kick the bender through the walls.

The omega glared down at the avatar, but Korra didn’t flinch; Asami tapped her foot impatiently, and an idea came to mind.

A coy look overtook the omega’s face, and she smirked inwardly when she noticed Korra immediately take notice. She stepped back and stretched leisurely, allowing her tank top to inch upwards and show of the toned stomach she knew Korra couldn’t take her eyes off.

She could feel the shift in the room, and moved back in front of her mate; her hands grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed the alpha onto her back, her body spread out of the couch. Asami grinned and straddled her hips, innocently putting one hand to her lips in thought, “Now, however can I make it up to you?”

Korra’s gaze turned to her, her eyes burned a hole straight through her, but she held her ground and smirked down at the other woman. The avatar smirked and ran her hands up to her hips, grasping her omega with strong hands, “I can think of a few ways.”

Asami smiled a foxy smile, and leaned down to press a kiss to the alpha’s neck.

Korra groaned and the heiress pulled away, moving off her lap and holding her hands like she was taking a picture, “That’s better!”

“Hey!” Korra whined and glared at her mate, “What was that for!?”

“I just wanted to see how comfortable you looked,” Asami absently cocked her head to the side, “Since this is where you’ll be sleeping for the next week or so.”

“What!? Why?!” Korra pouted.

“Because you decided to act like a child,” Asami waggled her finger at her. “And naughty children get grounded.”

Korra groaned and flopped back onto the couch, a childish frown on her face.

Asami grinned and wiped her hands victoriously. Korra may have been the Avatar, but she was her wife.

And wife trumps avatar every time.


	11. Dominant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which omega! Asami takes charge. (Inspired by a headcanon I saw awhile ago, although I can't remember who made it >.>)

In the days after an alpha fully mates to their partner, their hormones go out of control and they go into a ‘rutting phase’; which is why the CEO of Future Industries hadn’t had a full nights’ sleep in nearly three weeks.  
It had been nice during their honeymoon of course, (Korra was somewhat of an animal in bed after she got past the awkward ‘first time’ stage), but now that she was expected to wake up at six in the morning five days a week, and coupled with the fact that Korra’s stamina meant she usually didn’t fall asleep until at least midnight.  
Well, she was tired and cranky. And the worst part of the whole thing was that every time Korra rolled over in bed to look at her, that sly smirk on the alpha’s face, Asami could never find the will to say no to the avatar.  
“Asami….”   
The omega shivered at the lips on the back of her neck, the tongue running over the mating mark her alpha practically renewed every night, “What Korra?”  
“Can we…?”   
Asami rolled over to look at her wife, the avatar’s blue eyes were dark with lust, and the woman could smell the pheromones Korra’s body was giving off; the same pheromones that she could smell almost every night without fail, “Now?”  
“Please?”   
The omega sighed; she knew Korra would respect her wishes if she said no, she’d done it before. The only problem was the next day Korra had been cranky and irritable; spending her entire day in the sparring room. Her body had to find other ways to work off the excess hormones coursing through her veins.  
The rutting phase ended a month after the wedding, (or the wedding night if you want to be specific), she only had two weeks of this left, but a cranky Korra was not something she wanted to deal with.  
“One round,” Asami said, pulling the alpha to her. “I have work tomorrow, okay?”  
Korra nodded and pressed their lips together, immediately gaining access to her wife’s mouth. Asami’s hands tangled in the other’s hair, a moan echoing into the avatar’s mouth when one of the bender’s hands’ trailed down between the pale thighs. They really didn’t have time for foreplay tonight.  
Asami lifted her hips off the bed, allowing the other to hike her nightdress up over her hips.  
She felt her mate grow hard, the avatar groaning as her alpha physiology decided to come into play, and the bender climbed over her; their faces still connected at the lips.  
The inventor suddenly pushed upwards, flipping their position and smirking down at the flustered woman, “Not tonight.”  
“You want to be on top?” Korra gripped her hips with firm hands; neither of them really felt like removing more clothes than needed tonight.   
“I do,” Asami nodded. “It’s my turn to make your toes curl.”  
“Go ahead,” Korra felt her heart flutter in excitement, watching the usually submissive woman take charge was a huge turn on for her (well everything about the omega was a turn on, but this was more so than usual).  
Asami grinned and gripped the other’s waistband, pulling their sweats down enough to free the member that marked her as an alpha. The inventor sunk down on it slowly, watching the way Korra bit down on her lip and tightened the grip she had on the omega’s hips.  
Once she was fully seated, Asami waited a second; Korra’s toes flexed in anticipation, she could tell the alpha wanted her to move, “What’s wrong Avatar?”  
Korra whimpered she was already over-stimulated due to her rutting phase; she needed to move; to feel the slick walls of her mate clench down around her. She needed Asami, “Move. Please...”  
“Hmm,” Asami grinded her hips in a circular motion and Korra practically melted; the inventor wasn’t even moving fast, but she still managed to garner this reaction from her.   
Korra’s hands roamed the other’s body, gripping and touching the omega over the material of her nightdress, gently cupping the breasts Korra loved so much, “Faster, please…”  
One of Asami’s hands went to the alpha’s neck, her finger caressing the mark she’d left when they first mated on their wedding night; the mark that stated who Korra was bonded too, “Who put this here?”  
“You did,” Korra gasped and gripped onto the omega’s slim hips, groaning as the woman started to bounce on her throbbing member. “You did.”  
“Whose knot am I ridding?” Asami practically growled, the possessive side that Korra loved to see coming into play, “Whose is it?”  
Korra felt her stomach clench, she was already so close to the end; when Asami was like this, she could finish the proud alpha in under a minute, “Yours ‘Sami! Yours!”  
Asami smirked as she felt the muscles underneath her touch clench, Korra whimpering pitifully as she came in one smooth upwards thrust.  
The alpha was flushed bright red, she hardly lost control like that; it was one of things only Asami was allowed to witness, and the omega raised an eyebrow, “Embarrassed?”  
“Just a little,” Korra admitted; one hand coming to cup her mates’ face. “But spirits Asami, that was hot.”  
“I aim to please.”


	12. Prisoner of War 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra completes a gift.

The trip to the Southern Water Tribe was about a week’s time; they stopped once at Kyoshi Island to pay tribute to Korra’s past life, the renowned former Avatar.

But Asami was glad to finally exit the boat after all those nights at sea, listening to the creaking of the iron hull, the sounds of the waves lapping at the sides.

Not to mention the awful sea-sickness that had plagued her the first three days.

“Are you ready to meet my family?” Korra was practically beaming with excitement; the alpha had given her gift after gift during the journey, each more elaborate than the last. She was apparently preparing for the last stages of the courting process.

“Yes,” Asami breathed on her hands, even with the gloves she was still freezing. “I hope they like me.”

“They’ll love you,” Korra assured the shaking omega, wrapping her arm around the female to warm her up. “I’ve written to them about you before. They’re very excited to meet you!”

“That helps,” Asami smiled at the other woman. Korra was a true sweet heart through and through; she had been nothing but kind and understanding with her, treating the omega with all the respect and affection in the world.

“I’m glad,” the boat’s horn blasted loudly, and Korra bounced on the balls of her feet as they pulled up to the pier, the metal pathway lowered to the wooden surface.

Korra grabbed her hand and pulled them over; Asami gripped the hand-rails uneasily, avoiding looking down at the churning mass of freezing cold water below them.

The moment her feet touched the solid foundation of the pier, she let out a breath the heiress didn’t know she had been holding in.

“Mom! Dad!” Korra practically squealed and Asami felt her heart go cold with fear as she turned to watch two people approach the grinning alpha.

“Korra!” the man, who must have been her father, lifted his daughter off the ground in a gigantic bear hug; the avatar laughed heartily, pure joy expanded across her face.

“Honey!” the woman wrapped her arms around the bender when the male set the alpha back down; engulfing her daughter in a tight hug, “We’ve missed you!”

“I missed you too!” Korra pulled away and puffed out her chest, moving to stand back next to Asami.

The heiress suddenly found the ground very interesting, nervously twirling her hair with her fingers.

Korra placed a hand on the nonbenders’ arm, “Mom, Dad, this is Asami. The one I’ve been telling you about.”

“The one you’ve been courting?” the avatar’s mother smiled gently, “Why she’s even more beautiful than I expected.” The woman moved closer and held out her hand, her scent marked her as a beta, which helped Asami relax since she was more accustomed to them, “I’m Senna.”

“It’s nice to meet you Senna,” Asami took her offered hand, shaking earnestly. “You look a lot like your daughter.”

“I’ve been told,” the mother laughed and gestured to her husband. “Tonraq, come say hello.”

The man stepped forward, and his scent automatically registered as Alpha. In a way, he reminded the inventor of Korra; they had the same colored eyes, a light shade of blue.

He looked her up and down and Asami swore she could feel her heart resonating in her chest; she wanted him to like her, to approve of her. After a minute he crossed his arms over his chest, before nodding approvingly, “I couldn’t believe it when Korra wrote about an omega. We don’t have many down here, but know you are welcome.”

Asami bowed her head respectfully; relief filled her chest, “Thank you, sir, ma’am. You’re both very kind.”

“Well, of course!” Senna wrapped an arm around the slightly taller girl’s shoulders, leading her away from the docks and towards the shops, “Now come on you two! I bet you’re hungry!”

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After two weeks in the Southern Water Tribe, Asami was starting to adapt to the cold weather; well, at least to the point where she wasn’t shivering all the time anymore.

Korra hadn’t been around the last few days, and the heiress found herself helping Senna around the house, or preparing meals.

They still lived in the compound Korra grew up in; the alpha told her stories of what it was like to be holed up there for so many years, she really hadn’t like it at all. But now after spending so much time away from home, simply visiting the place seemed to placate her, as long as she wasn’t forced to stay inside the walls.

“Asami!” the alpha strutted into the room, wearing her tribal garb like a sign of honor. She had a new pelt thrown over her shoulder, and the inventor could tell the avatar had something tucked away in her sweater pocket.

“Hey you,” she allowed the other to press a gentle kiss to her check; despite the fact that Korra was courting her, they hadn’t kissed much. Asami didn’t know if it was just nerves on the alpha’s part, or if Korra simply wanted to wait until she had the assurance that the heiress would accept her as the omega’s mate.

There really wasn’t any doubt of the fact that Korra wanted a permanent bond, Asami could still recall the look in the alpha’s eyes all those months ago outside the heat chamber; fighting off the avatar’s rivals, and looking in at her through the slit in the door with so much want and need. 

Korra had likened it to breathing, stating how angry she felt when she saw the other alpha’s crowding around the door. Asami’s heat had brought out the animal inside the avatar, an animal that thirsted for one thing only.

The omega had never felt so thrilled or oddly pleased at hearing Korra admit that; she didn’t know why, but she could understand the feeling. She absolutely hated seeing others throwing themselves at the unmated bender, the heiress had long since realized she was jealous.

“Do you want to go on a walk with me?” Korra looked at her with big puppy eyes, “Or we can take Naga if you want. There’s this cliff I wanted to show you. It has the most beautiful view of the sunset.”

“How far is it?” Asami smiled. “I would love to go, but you know how cold I get once night falls.”

“It’s not too far from here,” Korra grinned. “About an hours’ walk, or fifteen minutes on Naga.”

“Let’s take Naga then,” Asami shuffled on her feet, looking down at the socks covering them. “Let me just grab my snow boots.”

“Great!” Korra smiled hugely. “Meet me out by Naga’s area when you’re ready!”

“I will,” Asami waved her off as she made her way up to her guest quarters; going to collect the snow boots Tonraq had taken her to get after water had gotten into her regular ones and nearly given the poor girl frostbite.

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If there was one thing Korra knew, it was sunsets.

Asami’s felt her stomach twist in amazement at the multitude of colors expanding across the horizon; the clouds were painted beautiful tones of orange and pink, blending together to make a picture most artists would kill to witness.

“I told you this place was nice,” Korra leaned back against Naga; the polar bear dog had leaned on her side, allowing the two of them to relax against the animal’s furry belly.

“I.. uh.. I got you this,” Korra pulled the smooth pelt from her shoulder; the same one the avatar had approached her with earlier. “My dad and I went hunting last night for seals. It’s for the uh…” The alpha blushed and tapped her fingers together nervously, “the whole courting process.”

“Oh,” Asami took it gratefully, running her fingers across the smooth and velvety fur; the whole pelt had to be at least four feet long and three feet across. “It’s so soft. I love it.”

“I’m glad,” Korra blushed and fingered something in her overcoat pocket, before pulling it out and scrunching it in her hand; hiding whatever it was from the omega’s view. “But it’s not the only thing I got you.”

“Hmm?” Asami looked quizzingly at the alpha, “What do you mean?”

“The trials I had to do to prove I was worthy of you,” Korra took a deep breath. “They prove that I can help provide for my mate; that I can provide for whatever offspring are born, so that I can care for my family- both old and new. I passed them, and my dad helped me with the final step yesterday. He helped me carve this.”

The Avatar opened her hand and Asami felt her breath hitch in her throat; a beautiful hand carved, glowing blue pendant hanging on a silky blue ribbon was in the alpha’s hand.

Suddenly Korra’s nervousness made sense.

The alpha had made Asami a betrothal necklace.

“I…” the inventor’s voice felt too weak to be her own. “I can’t believe it.”

“I know we’re both young,” Korra looked down. “We’re only seventeen, and I’m still learning a lot about being a good Avatar and everything; so I’m not saying we have to rush into bonding. It’s a promise per say.”

“That’ll I’m yours,” Asami breathed. “And you’re mine.”

“Yes,” Korra nodded excitedly. “I knew the moment I saw you, you were the only one for me. I can’t explain it, but I knew Asami. And I would like to be your mate one day; I would like to be able to call myself your wife. I would like to ask you to marry me.”

“Oh Korra,” Asami laughed lightly, a smile overtaking her face. “Of course I will. I think I knew too, no one else would do for me. You were the one I was falling in love with.”

Korra grinned hugely, before slyly gesturing for the omega to turn around; holding up the pennant. “Can I?”

Asami turned and pulled her hair over her shoulder; allowing Korra to wrap the ribbon around her neck and lock the clasp into place in the back.

The pendant felt cool against her skin, the ribbon hugging her neck elegantly.

Korra beamed when the heiress turned back her way, a blush overtaking the usually confident alpha’s face, “Whoa, you look so beautiful.”

Asami leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the other’s lips, allowing her future bond-mate’s scent to wash over and engulf her, “Thank you.”

“No,” Korra nuzzled the omega’s cheek with her nose, a soft- almost purring- sound coming from the alpha’s chest. “I should be the one thanking you.”


	13. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami gives birth to their first child.

It was just past 32 hours when Kya came out and told them Asami was ready to push.

Almost everybody had come down to the Southern Water Tribe for the birth of Korra and Asami’s first child, even Su and Lin had made the trip. The avatar wanted her children to all be born in the same tribe she had, and for Asami it was a welcome escape from the hustle of the big city. Plus, there were no paparazzi to harass her.

“She’s ten centimeters,” Kya beckoned to Korra; the alpha had taken refuge with the others after Asami had lost her temper and kicked her out of the room for putting her through this. “She wants you in there.”

“Alright,” Korra jumped to her feet; her nerves were in full swing. “I’m there.”

She walked past the healer; her nose immediately picking up on the distressed hormones in the room, the smell of her pained omega struggling on the birthing bed.

Katara smiled from the foot of the bed, patting her student on the arm as Korra walked by, “It’s almost time.”

“I know,” Korra bit her lip and moved up towards the headboard. Asami was watching her approach; the omega looked tired, pale, and sweaty. Her eyes had bags underneath them, and Korra felt a jolt of guilt from the fact that it was her mate and not her in this position, “Hey.”

Asami smiled tiredly, a small glow in her green eyes, “Hey you.”

Korra’s omega pulled the alpha down for a kiss, and the avatar practically melted against her. After a few seconds, she felt Asami stiffen and pulled away. Pain was streaking across her face.

Katara stood at the foot of the bed, and she noticed Kya move quickly to her mother. The two whispered something indescribable to eachother, before Asami verbally cried out.

“She’s ready,” Kya and the other healers entering the room, there must have been at least four, pulled the covers off the shaking omega’s body. Asami groaned and pulled her legs up to her chest, Kya helped show her how to hold them back so that they wouldn’t affect her breathing.

Katara muttered something at the end of the bed, and one healer bended clean water from a basin and over to the nearly ninety year old healer. The greatest water bender in over a hundred years held the glowing orb, and instructed Asami to start pushing.

Korra wrapped one arm around her mate’s leg, helping Asami to keep a hold on the shaking appendages.

The heiress screamed in pain; her chest rose and fell in deep breaths as she fell back against the pillows, before gasping and holding back another cry as she was instructed to push again.

“You’re almost there,” Katara spoke from the end of the bed. “I can see the head. One more push and I can pull the baby out.”

Korra whispered encouragement in her wife’s ear, grasping Asami’s hand with her own while she ignored the sharp pain that came with having two of her fingers’ broken.

Another push and silence.

Asami leaned back against the pillows; her stomach deflated halfway, and a sigh of relief escaped her arms.

A piercing wail broke through the room, and Korra watched with baited eyes as Katara handed a squirming, naked, baby to Kya as the aged healer ran water over the babe and removed the birthing fluids from the sensitive skin.

The newborn cried and cried; it’s lungs must have been powerful to have that much voice.

After a moment, Kya smiled and handed a newly wrapped baby to the proud alpha, “Your little girl Avatar.”

“A girl?” Korra widened her eyes. “It’s a girl?”

“I’m about fifty percent sure,” Kya teased. “But yeah, you got a little girl in your arms.”

Korra grinned and looked down at Asami, only to see her wife knocked out and snoring softly.

Katara smiled gently and walked up to her student, “She’s a strong one. But labor can take it out of any woman. She’ll need a few hours sleep before she wakes up.”

“Right,” Korra nodded eagerly, grinning down at her now quiet daughter. The baby was nearly an exact replica of her, blue eyes, nose, same skin tone, and she had her mother’s look of wonder in her eyes.

The only major thing Korra could see of Asami was the full head of black hair the tiny human boosted on top of her head.

“Have you picked a name?” Kya was wiping her hands with a sanitary towel, watching as the other healers dealt with the after birth.

“We did,” Korra cooed to her daughter, rocking the bright eyed child in her arms. She felt so much pride rise within her, the alpha inside was practically strutting around her mind.

“What would it be?” The elderly woman asked, simultaneously instructing the healers to deal with the dirty basin water.

Korra smiled down at her child, before positively beaming and looking at her mentor, “We were thinking Katara would do.”

The tears of joy that formed in the water bending master’s eyes were enough proof for Korra to affirm that they had chosen correctly.


	14. Jealousy of an Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which someone flirts with Avatar Korra's fiancé.

Korra had left for two minutes to get Asami something to drink, only to return to find some other alpha trying to flirt with her fiancé.

Asami was politely trying to curve the male’s advances; purposely making sure her betrothal necklace was visible to him.

But the idiot clearly saw and ignored it.

Korra felt her temper spike the closer she got to the two of them, watching with increased agitation as the other alpha invaded her omega’s personal space and tried to wrap an arm around her exposed shoulders.

“Asami,” Korra made a show of pressing a kiss to her fiancé’s cheek; looking at the other alpha at the same time. “Babe, I got you some punch.”

“Thank you dear,” Asami smiled appreciatively at her alpha, relief crossing her face as she saw the man who had been harassing her widen his eyes in surprise.

“Who are you?!” The other alpha crossed his arms annoyingly, “I was trying to have a conversation with the lady.”

Korra’s eyes twitched angrily. This guy had the nerve to try and flirt with Asami, then actually thought he had the authority to act like that?!

Oh hell no.

“I’m Asami Sato’s fiancé,” Korra smiled, although she made sure it didn’t reach her eyes. “But you can call me Avatar Korra.”

Just to rub it in, she wrapped and arm around the amused omega’s waist and held up her free hand; she snapped her fingers, and a flame roared to life in her palm.

The alpha stiffened in fear and hastily apologized, before making a quick retreat across the room.

Korra glared at his retreating back before allowing herself a self-indulgent grin, “That’ll teach him to flirt with someone’s fiancé.”

“I think he wet his pants,” Asami pressed a kiss to her soon-to-be mate’s cheek. “Thank you. I couldn’t seem to get rid of him. I was literally a second away from drop-kicking him through a wall.”

“I should have waited a few seconds to come back then,” Korra mused. “I would have liked to see that.”

“I know you can certainly take care of yourself,” the avatar smiled lovingly at the inventor.

“And don’t you ever forget it.”

“Not in my wildest dreams ma’am.”


	15. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami goes into heat while Korra is away.

She should have known her luck would run out sooner or later; Asami should of known she would slip up and forget to monitor her cycle.

The worst part wasn’t that it was in a meeting or one of Raiko’s many gala’s the president seemed to love to throw; No, it was on Air Temple Island, with the alphas practically trying to rip down her door.

She thought she’d be safe here; she wasn’t due for another month, and she was always regular. But of course, it didn’t happen; and now she was stuck waiting for someone who wouldn’t be affected by the pheromones to walk this way and scare the five alphas waiting outside her door away.

If Korra was here, it wouldn’t have been such a problem; her new girlfriend always showed remarkable control around omegas; even when they were in the same position as her, the avatar had always been able to retain her control. And she would have no problem scaring the other alphas away.

But this was different. Korra was with Tenzin and Jinora at City Hall, going over some construction plans for a temple they planned to build around the new spirit portal.

And Asami, the proud and genius engineer, the CEO of Future Industries, and the famous nonbending fighter on Team Avatar; was reduced to a whimpering, panting, omega in heat.

Her door was built for situations like these, designed to keep heat-driven alphas from breaking it down; Tenzin had the room specifically built three years ago when she started staying over to keep close to the closest people she had to a family.

Pema was the only other omega on the island, besides the occasional acolyte, but they always transferred to one of the temples after a while; the omegas never could stand to be around the alphas constantly fawning over them.

Asami’s muscles felt tense, her skin was nearly soaked with sweat; and she was forced to toss and turn in the bed, listening to the fighting and snarling alphas waiting outside her door, looking for a way to get inside.

Suddenly, a very large growl echoed outside in the hall; she heard stomping feet, an angry shout and more fighting.

Asami was stunned; the only alpha she knew was that strong was Korra, but the avatar shouldn’t be reacting to heat pheromones this strongly, never mind the fact that she should still be in a meeting with Raiko.

A few bodies crashed into one of the hall walls and suddenly she heard the alphas that had been camping outside her room take off, whoever had arrived scared them off.

Her chest constricted, whoever this alpha was, she only hoped they wouldn’t manage to break through her door. She was dating Korra, but once an alpha gets to an omega in heat, both are immediately lost to lust unless one of them were already mated.

Asami burrowed herself under the blankets and tried to fight down the whimpers and groans escaping her mouth, her whole body ached terribly.

A click on her door, and suddenly the inventor froze as she heard her door slide open and then closed quickly, “Asami?”

The heiress shot up in her bed, her eyes widened at the sight of the alpha standing before her, “Korra.”

“You’re in heat.” Korra groaned, “I could smell you from the courtyard.”

“I’m sorry,” Asami lay back down, pulling the blanket over her protectively; she was very aware of the fact that her girlfriend, an alpha, was standing in front of her, while she was at her most vulnerable. “My heat came early.”

Korra sat down next to her, “Do you want me to stay? Or do you want to go to Pema’s heat chamber?”

Asami felt her stomach clench; asking an alpha to stay was asking them to ‘help’ them through their heat, sure she and Korra had agreed that the avatar would stay for her next heat, but that had been expected a month from now. Not today.

Another shiver ran up her body, Korra was watching her with hungry and lust filled eyes; she kept a respectable distance, but Asami could tell she was affected.

The omega made up her mind and pulled the other down to kiss her deeply; Korra moaned into her mouth, the alphas’ arms wrapping around her. She pulled away long enough to speak, the lust taking over every aspect of their minds.

“Screw the heat chamber.”


	16. Prisoner of War 6 (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the world comes full circle.

Time-Skip Two Years

Asami gently rocked the newborn in her arms, watching with loving eyes as the month old boy yawned hugely, his little arms stretching out in all directions.

“Shhh,” the omega lulled her child back to sleep, the baby boy making soft whimpering sounds as his little eyes slowly closed and the male fell into unconsciousness.

Arms wrapped around her waist, and a head leaned against her shoulder, a pair of lips pressing to her sensitive neck, “Hello beautiful.”

“Hello,” Asami grinned at the alpha smirking at her, watching their offspring as he dozed in his mother’s arms.

“He’s been sleeping well,” Korra murmured, a hand leaving her mates’ waist to cup her son’s head gently. “Mom says we’re lucky he’s not a night-owl.”

“I agree,” the omega continued rocking the baby. Moving over to the crib and setting the baby carefully on top of the sheet-covered mattress.

Korra sat in the rocking chair, watching her wife with heart-filled eyes as she sauntered over to the alpha; the heiress set herself in the other’s lap, and Korra nuzzled her neck. A vibrating purr emerging from the avatar’s chest, “I love this. I love you. I love our child. I love everything about my family.”

Asami tilted the alpha’s head upwards and pressed their lips together, “I love you more.”

Korra grinned against her lips, her arms tightening around the omega’s waist, “Not possible.”


	17. Jealousy of an Alpha 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which heats come at inappropriate times.

Asami tried as hard as she could to push the alphas pinning her between them away; tried to fight her heat and hang on to the small thread of sanity left in her brain.

The woman pushing up against her front kissed her neck hungrily, the alpha behind her tried to get his hands under her shirt.

The heiress felt like crying; her body ached so bad, her heart was pounding in her chest.

Korra was suppose to be here by now, she was suppose to be the one to find her, her girlfriend was the only alpha who was suppose to touch her; then these two showed up outside her office, trying to get an impromptu meeting with the CEO, smelled the pheromones she was giving off and broke through her door.

One of them growled against her throat, not liking how resistant she was being. Omegas in heat were suppose to submit to alphas once caught, they were suppose to let the brutes take care of them, so why wasn’t she?

A crash sounded in the hallway, a sigh of relief exited their prizes mouth, and the door was thrown open by an irate and angry avatar.

The bender took one look at the scene and stormed over to them, throwing the woman trying to get into her girlfriends’ pants into a wall; then growling like a feral animal at the man with his hands’ wrapped around the panting omega.

One of her hand’s caught on fire, and the rival alpha immediately retreated; grabbing the other woman slumped against the wall and pulling her to her feet.

Asami visibly relaxed against the bender, breathing in her scent.

Korra blasted the door shut with a gust of air as soon as the others turned tail and ran, before snarling and pushing her future mate up against the CEO’s desk, “I want their scent _off_  you.”

Asami didn’t have time to reply before Korra’s mouth was on hers,’ and no more words were needed.


	18. Kicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra wants to feel their child's first kicks.

“Korra,” Asami’s eye twitched. “I know you’re waiting for the baby to kick, but you can’t spend all your time lying on my stomach. I have to work on the council building blueprints today.”

“They can wait,” Korra grinned. “Kya said the baby could start kicking anytime now, I want to feel the first one.”

An irritated growl escaped the omega’s throat before she could stop it; Korra gave an apologetic look before the alpha laid her head back on her mate’s swollen abdomen, pressing her ear to the baby bump.

Asami pouted and leaned back down against the pillow, huffing angrily as she relented, “Five more minutes.”

Korra grinned and happily nuzzled the other’s bare stomach, pressing a kiss to the top of the swell; Asami grumbled in place, muttering about worthless, controlling, alphas for mates and stating a few rude choice places she’d like Korra to stick her head.

The other didn’t give any indication that she heard, continuing to rub circles into the skin of Asami’s stomach and humming to herself quietly.

A sharp spasm in her side caused the heiress to jump slightly, gasping as several other’s suddenly followed.

Korra pulled her head away, her blue eyes wide in awe, “I TOLD YOU! I FELT THAT! I FELT IT!”

“The baby’s kicking,” Asami caressed her abdomen, her hand running along the curve of her bare skin. “I can’t believe it.”

“And you said waiting around you was pointless,” Korra laughed and placed her head back down against the inventor’s tummy. “This one sure disagrees.”

“Okay,” Asami smiled gently, her heart fluttered in her chest. “You were right. I admit it.”

“Hmm,” Korra kissed her wife lovingly, her hand coming up to tangle in the other’s long hair. “I want another kick- OW!”

“Well you said you wanted another kick.”

“I MEANT FROM THE BABY!”

“You should have been more specific.”

“ASJNFDFJK.”


	19. Acidental Knotting (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which alpha!Korra and omega!Asami get lost in the moment.

Korra panted into Asami’s neck shamelessly, her hips moving to thrust her member into the omega’s warmth as their bodies’ moved against each other.

The scent of the heiress wrapped around the alpha like a constrictor, pushing her father and farther into oblivion.

Man, she forgot how intense it got when your partner was a heat-riddled omega.

“Korra,” Asami moaned and arched her back, her heels dug into the small of the avatar’s back; their position allowing for deeper penetration with every roll of the hips.

The alpha groaned and reached back to pull her legs straight up, letting them hang in the crook of her elbows as she lifted the inventor’s hips up off the bed and began a punishing pace.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Asami gasped and threw her head back, one hand smacking against the alpha’s chest and running her nails down to the abs rippling under her touch.

Korra clenched her eyes closed, savoring the feeling of the pulsing walls gripping her hard member, of the hand tracing out the muscles of her abdomen. Spirits this was all too good.

Suddenly, she felt Asami push against her shoulders, and the bender found herself flat on her back, the moaning omega riding her to completion.

Korra felt something in her stomach clench, her hands gripped on to the pale hips, watching with transfixed eyes as Asami tilted her head upwards as her hair fell down her back.

One of Korra’s hands came up to cup one of the heiress’s breasts, kneading the flesh with tender fingers. Her other hand guided the other’s movements, pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

“Asami,” Korra felt panic building in her chest. “Asami wait, I’m gonna-“

The inventor’s body suddenly shook with release, her walls clamping down around Korra and pushing her over the edge.

Stars danced in and out of her vision, and she was pretty sure Asami had collapsed on top of her.

“Ugh,” her head cleared and she found Asami in fact _had_ fallen forward.

She tried to gently push the woman on her side, in order to let the omega rest in a more comfortable position; however, a tugging sensation between her legs, along with a vice-like grip around her swollen member kept them from moving.

“Oh crap,” Korra felt like punching herself in the face. She’d knotted. The idiot of an avatar that was her had knotted the CEO of Future Industries.

“Korra?” Asami shook her after-orgasm effects away with a few shakes of her head, before focusing on the uncomfortable pressure she felt inside of her, “What…?”

The avatar gave her a sheepish look while Asami just sighed and groaned, _“Great.”_


	20. Cheater 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami walks in at the wrong time.

Tears poured down her face as she stormed away, the frantic sounds of Korra jumping off the couch and away from the other woman as she pulled her pants back on echoed behind her.

Her fiancé, the avatar, had messed up. She’d messed up big time.

Asami Sato had caught the alpha she planned to spend the rest of her life with tangled around another.

The paper she clenched in her hand only worsened the despair building in her heart, the news she’d received only hours before weighed down on her mind like the weight of the world.

“Asami!” Korra’s voice was right behind her, and the omega snarled as she was spun around by her arm, “Asami wait! I can explain!”

“You were sleeping with her!” The heiress felt the tears burning tracks down her face, “I trusted you and you end up cheating on me!”

“She’s in heat!” Korra protested, holding the omega she loved more than anything in place, “I can’t help it if she’s in heat!”

“You never jumped me when I was in heat!” Asami shot back, anger rising in her chest. “So don’t even try to argue about it. _You knew exactly what you were doing!_ ”

“Asami!” Korra fell to her knees, holding her fiancé’s hands between her own, “Please just give me a chance to explain!”

“Goodbye Korra,” Asami felt her heart shatter in her chest, she’d never felt so betrayed in her life.

The omega ripped the betrothal necklace off her neck, shoving that and the paper she’d crumpled into a ball into the alphas’ hands, “I never want to see you again.”

With that she shoved past the distraught avatar, jumping into her car and driving away as soon as her foot hit the accelerator- simultaneously leaving behind a heartbroken alpha.

Korra watched through tear-filled eyes as her partner of three years drove off in a fit, before looking down at the paper and necklace in her hands.

She gently placed the necklace into her pocket, before smoothing out the crumpled paper.

_Dear Miss Sato,_

_We are happy to inform you that the tests you took earlier this week has confirmed what we originally suspected caused your frequent nausea and loss of appetite._

_Upon examination of the samples we collected from you, it was apparent that you have been discovered to be seven weeks pregnant._

_Please contact us for more information and too schedule your next appointment with an OBGYN in order to pinpoint date of conception and due date for further testing._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Doctor Gonrak of the Omega Institute of Motherhood and Health_

Korra froze as she went over the words one more time, guilt stocking in her heart like a wall of bricks.

Asami was pregnant. Her fiancé was pregnant.

And the stupid alpha that she was had given into her foolish instincts and slept with that omega housekeeper who went into heat during her shift, and Asami had walked in on it.

The avatar covered her face with her hands and let out a frustrated groan.

Oh man, she had screwed up.


	21. Cheater 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra tries to fix her mistake.

Asami drove like Vaatu himself was after her; the pregnant omega swerved through traffic, not intent on any destination- no, she just wanted to get away.

Everything seemed so normal that morning, she’d gotten up, kissed Korra good morning, prepared for work and left after saying her farewells with the avatar.

The she’d received life-changing news during her lunch break when she went over her mail.

Her doctor had confirmed her suspicions. She was pregnant.

And she was carrying the child of an unfaithful alpha.

Tears sprang to her eyes, and the inventor was forced to pull over and allow herself to cry out all her frustrations and anger. This wasn’t fair. This just wasn’t fair.

A thump in her passenger seat startled her, and the omega jumped in place, before turning and feeling a snarl building in her throat, “I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again!”

“Asami please!” Korra held her hands up in surrender, “You’re not in the right mind. You shouldn’t be driving around right now. Let’s just go home and talk this out.”

“There’s nothing to talk out!” The heiress snapped. “You fucked another woman, another omega! The wedding is off! This relationship is _over!_ ”

“You’re pregnant,” Korra pleaded. “If you would just let me explain-”

“No!” Asami growled, “You can’t fix this. The damage is done!”

“Then let me rebuild it!” Korra held her hands up in a pleading gesture, “Asami please, I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to lose this baby. Just let me explain what happened, I didn’t mean to sleep with her!”

“But you still did!” Asami lashed out and smacked her across the face, “Now get out! Just get the hell out!”

The avatar held up her hand to her face, running her fingers over the scratches Asami’s nails had left over her cheek. Her eyes shone with hurt, leaving the omega to almost feel guilty about slapping her.

No. Asami stubbornly thought. She cheated. Let her feel some pain.

Korra’s eyes turned desperate, “Asami please. We have so much together. Don’t let my child grow up without me.”

The inventor’s throat went dry, and Asami shot the alpha a horrific glare.

But she knew Korra was right. She messed up, but this _was_ her child. The alpha had sired it.

The CEO of Future Industries threw a sharp glare at the bender, before growling and starting the car, “Kwong’s Cuisine. Thursday at five; this is your _only_ chance.”

Korra nodded excitedly, and respectfully climbed out of the car.

Asami immediately drove off, her foot once more flooring the accelerator and weaving through traffic like a pro.

Betrayal bred in her heart; even if she spoke with Korra again, she’d been hurt to many times in the past.

It was going to take a lot more for the avatar to win her fiancé back.


	22. Alpha!Korra holds her newborn daughter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami is exhausted, and Korra bonds with their new child.

Korra tiptoed into the room as silently as she could, not wanting to disturb the sleeping omega on the hospital bed.

Asami had only given birth an hour before, and after a thirty-eight hour period of labor- the avatar knew better than to disturb her exhausted mate.

A nurse stood near the small cradle by the bed, jotting something down onto her notes, then looked up and excused herself when she saw the newborn’s sire enter the room.

Korra nodded once as the nurse passed, before chewing on her lip and inching closer to the cradle.

A tiny baby with blue eyes stared up at her.

The alpha melted inside, and carefully lifted the little girl out of her temporary bed. She expertly held the baby in her arms the way Pema had made sure she burned into her mind, and rocked the newborn slowly.

The tiny baby hands reached for her face, one hand hitting the fabric of Korra’s shirt as her fingers reacted and clenched into the cloth.

Korra smiled lovingly at her daughter, her heart expanded in her chest, and she leaned down to press a kiss to the crown of the tiny head, “Hey there.”

Her blue eyes, the same as the new life’s, twinkled with affection, “Welcome to the family kiddo.”


	23. Parent's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra and Asami's omega daughter is attacked in school.

Korra heard her daughter crying before they even reached the principal’s office.

Asami placed a placating hand on her shoulder, the omega’s presence prevents the Avatar from flying into a rage right there, she may have been renowned for her remarkable control over her emotions, but this was different.

Someone had tried to force her daughter; her poor little girl who was barely fifteen.

The master of the four elements was out for blood.

The worried parents practically storm into the principal’s office, their daughter Yasuko immediately launched herself into her mother’s arms, wrapping herself into Asami’s embrace as she sought protection from the one who gave birth to her, “Mommy, I didn’t… I didn’t want too, he said… he tried to-“

Her words fell back into frantic sobs as the CEO sat the two of them on the couch, holding her daughter close as the young teen cried into her mother’s shoulder.

Korra kneeled in front of the two, and Yasuko moved to throw her arms around her sire’s neck, her muffled sobs broke the avatars’ heart. The alpha gently traded her daughter back to Asami, before standing and fixing the nervous principal with a hard look, “ _What happened!?”_

“A-Avatar Korra,” the Beta man stuttered nervously. “It seems an upperclassman that had been turned down by your daughter previously cornered her in the third-floor girl’s bathroom and tried to sexually assault her. She got away and immediately ran to the aide of one of her teachers.”

Korra took deep breaths as she tried to control her temper, this was what she feared would happen, ever since Yasuko had gone into her first heat and they discovered she was an omega; she never wanted her daughter to go through this, “And where is the attacker?” Korra snarled, “I’d like to have a word with him.”

“He’s been sent down to the police headquarters,” the principal held up his hands in a pacifying manner. “Chief Beifong personally transported him.”

Korra felt a little swell of relief at that; even though the metal bender was nearly seventy, there was no  way some punk kid could get away from the legendary chief of Police, “Good. What about Katara and Sokka? Meelo picked them up before we got here correct? I told you I wanted them sent to Air Temple Island until we know there weren’t more people in on this.”

The avatar’s expression was deadly, and the principal nodded frantically, “Yes ma’am. Master Meelo personally took them on his flying Bison after checking on Yasuko, he left minutes before you arrived.”

“Very well,” Korra snapped. “I put my children in this school because I was told you accepted only the most behaved students. Make sure nothing like this _ever_ happens again. I would suggest you do it soon too. The press is sure to have a field day if this got out.”

The beta paled and gulped, “Yes ma’am.”

Korra growled once before moving back towards the couch were Asami was comforting their silent daughter, the alpha immediately lost the anger on her face, taking her child’s face in her hands and wiping the tears away.

Yasuko stood up from the couch with her parents’ help, and immediately leaned against Korra, her hands clenching in her mother’s parka as they led her out of the school and into the parking lot.

Asami dropped into the driver’s seat of their car, while Korra climbed into the back with the shaking omega, trying her best to sooth her distraught child.

It was only once they reached the island where their other children waited for them with Tenzin and his family, did Korra head downtown to the police station and made sure the boy who attacked her daughter wished he’d never been born.


	24. Interupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra and Asami think the house is empty, and are proven wrong.

Korra practically jumped Asami as soon as they closed the bedroom door behind them. The kids were at school, and they both had the day off from any Avatar or CEO duties.

It was time for sexy times.

Mouths came together in sloppy and loving kisses, clothes fell from their bodies, littering the ground around their king-sized bed, and their limbs tangled around each other in pure bliss.

It had been far too long since the two women in their forties had some time to themselves.

The door clicked open, and the two parents caught in the act froze in shock.

“Mom? Mama? Have you seen my English ho- AHHHHHHH!”

Korra chuckled nervously while Asami smacked her forehead in aggravation as they watched their eldest daughter run screaming from the room, the seventeen year old slamming the door behind her.

“Well,” Korra scratched the back of her head. “That should teach her to knock next time.”

Asami just pulled a pillow over her face to scream into.

Mood Ruined.


	25. Good News at a Bad Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami's pregnancy test is positive, but Korra is Missing In Action.

Asami felt her heart drop to her stomach as she held the stick in her hand.

Pema waited outside the door silently, allowing the younger omega some space as she went over the news.

Asami Sato, wife and mate of Avatar Korra, the CEO of Future Industries, the distraught woman waiting for news on if her partner was even still alive, was pregnant.

She took a shaking breath as she set the test down, and washed her hands quickly, anxiety building in her chest as the new information mobbed her.

It wasn’t her first pregnancy, the twins had been born nearly a year and a half before, but Korra had been there every step of the way. From the day she found out she was with child, to the day she gave birth to the mischievous siblings.

“Asami,” Pema’s voice was soft and hesitant; the omega could hear the worry in her tone. “Are you alright in there dear?”

“I’m fine,” Asami called, sliding open the door and offering a quick smile to the shorter woman.

“What’d the test say?” The former air acolyte asked gently, “Did it give you results?”

“Yeah,” the omega blinked the tears from her eyes, a small sob building in her chest. “Pema… I’m pregnant.”

The mother of four gave her a sad smile, “Oh honey.”

Asami didn’t hesitate to accept the offered hug, crying into the other’s shoulder as the reality of the situation crashed into her.

She was pregnant. She was pregnant, and there was a chance that her children, both born and unborn, would never get to see their sire again.

‘Korra,’ Asami thought desperately. ‘Where are you?’

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Dinner felt like a solemn affair.

Tenzin had consoled her greatly after he learned the news, asking her to sit to his left as they spoke quietly over any news on Korra and the company of soldiers she was traveling with when they disappeared.

Jinora sat to her side, Katara, the elder of the twins, was babbling happily to the young airbender; Sokka, the younger of the two, sat in Ikki’s lap, throwing food at Meelo and Bumi when the toddler thought the two jokesters weren’t looking.

One hand rested protectively on her abdomen, feeling the slight curve that had originally given the omega the suspicion that Korra and her had not been as safe during her last heat as they thought they were.

Bolin and Opal sat at the other end of the rectangular table, happily discussing their plans to have a baby soon with Mako as the firebender listened contently to his brother’s ramblings.

Rohan sat next to his mother; the six year old was making small tornados in his hands, giggling to himself as he amused his childish brain with the simple action.

Asami idly wondered if the baby would be a bender like its older siblings. Katara was a waterbender, she found out when the little girl had threw a fit about having a bath and bended half the water out of the restroom and into the hallway.

Sokka, on the other hand, had surprised them all when he suddenly started airbending about a month ago. The boy had sneezed violently and went flying backwards, only to be caught by the nimble Jinora as she flew after the toddler in her glider suit.

Korra had been ecstatic when she’d been told over the radio, the alpha had to leave to the United Earth States in order to quell a Di Lee uprising in Ba Sing Se only a week after the life currently growing inside her had been created.

Then the airship had crashed in a neighboring state, and they hadn’t heard word of the Avatar since.

For Asami it felt like someone had squeezed her heart and crushed it. Almost two months have passed without news, and the omega was beginning to lose hope that she would ever find out if her wife was still alive.

Or if she had been reincarnated into a little baby somewhere in the very states she was trying to protect.

“Mama,” Katara wiggled across Jinora’s lap, the tiny water-bender intent on making her way to her mother sitting next to them. “Mama!”

“Yes?” Asami grinned and lifted her daughter into her arms, a flutter in her heart as she listened to the child squeal in happiness. “What’s wrong with mommy’s little warrior?”

Instead of give a proper response, the toddler pressed a kiss to her mother’s cheek, then moved to waddle very carefully over to ‘Grandpa Tenzin’ as the twins had so affectionately taken to calling him.

The airbending master smiled at the mini Korra settling in his lap, she leaned against his stomach and reached for the untouched bowl of rice, only to be thwarted and handed the mushy food Jinora was feeding her by her amused mother, “That’s not for you sweetie, it’ll give you a tummy ache.”

The toddler pouted before forgetting her disappointment and digging into the mushy stuff, her own hunger overriding her previous emotions.

“She eats just like Korra,” Ikki commented, before looking down at Sokka as he attempted to stick a whole orange in his mouth. “Then again so does this one.”

“I know,” Asami sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a small wave of nausea pass over her. “The three of them eat more in a day than I do in a week. They have the highest metabolism I have ever seen.”

“Reminds me of a couple people I know,” Pema turned her gaze over to Bumi and Meelo, who were shoving food down their throats at a rapid pace.

The two froze in the middle of sucking down noodles, “What?”

The entire table erupted in laughter.

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another month without news passed, and Asami was numb to it all.

Her stomach had curved with the swell of Korra’s child, leaving the heiress to believe her children were all she had left of the Avatar.

Absently, she found herself tracing the bite on her neck more often than not; reminded of their first night together, of the last time Korra had renewed their bond in the midst of passion.

A lurching feeling in her stomach jolted the omega out of her seat and running to the waste-bucket a few feet away. She expelled her lunch forcefully, tears trailing down her face as the food that once soothed her nerves rebelled against her body.

The woman collapsed to the side, grabbing a few tissues off the desk to wipe the vomit from her lips.

She sighed and pulled herself to her feet, moving to the bathroom connected to her office and rinsing her mouth of any trace left behind of the bile.

The inventor rested her head against the cool glass of the mirror; her reflection looked tired and tried by the hardships of the world. She’d been through so much the last eight years of her life; she’d done so much to help the world evolve into a place where technology and spirits coexisted peacefully.

The omega rubbed her hands clean with soap and water, before drying them off and checking to make sure she looked as sharp as ever.

The twins were on Air Temple Island, the three of them were invited to stay until she felt more upbeat by Tenzin and his family, and she had graciously accepted the invitation.

It was too painful to go through this alone, she needed the closest thing she had to a family, and while it may of surprised her years earlier- the descendants of Avatar Aang had become just that to her; a family.

“Asami?”

Ikki’s voice caused the heiress to shut off the light in the bathroom, and walk into her office where the airbender stood bouncing on the balls of her feet, “Hi Ikki. What’s going on?”

“Korra’s back!” the new teen squealed and threw her arms around the nonbender, “She showed up at the island on a little dingy with the soldiers. She’d been hurt in the crash and was unconscious for a few months; they were stuck in a small town with no radio connection and couldn’t travel until she woke up.”

Asami’s heart missed a beat, elation spread in her chest like an expanding balloon, “She’s back?!”

“And waiting for you to see her,” Ikki grinned up at her. “Her knees are messed up, but the healer said it was treatable. She wanted to come to you on her own, but Dad said bed rest.”

The hyper girl leaned closer, a whisper on her lips, “And we haven’t told her about your pregnancy. Mom figured you would want to tell her.”

“Thank you,” Asami grabbed her coat from the chair. “Let’s go then.”

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a small crowd around the room Asami had been staying in during her stay on the island, the room she shared with Korra when the two were visiting.

Already, she could hear the shrieks of delight from the twins; the two had apparently been reunited with their sire.

The crowd of people automatically parted for her, as the Avatar’s mate, they knew not to get in the way of their reunion.

Tears sprung to her eyes before she could stop them, the sight on the bed was too much to bear, and all the worry and fear she’d been carrying around the past three months dissipated like a haze of mist in her mind.

Korra sat beaming at her, Sokka and Katara held firmly in her arms, with the twins babbling happily to their alpha mother.

Asami practically threw herself into her wife’s arms, sobbing into her shoulder as the scent of the one she loved washed over her like a protective curtain, shielding her from all the harm in the world.

Jinora dutifully took the twins from Korra at the alpha’s behest, asking for a moment alone with her mate.

The crowd dispersed, the doors slid shut, and suddenly it was only them.

Korra’s mouth found hers in less than a second; the kiss was frantic and passionate. Three months of separation had taken a toll on the avatar, and now all she wanted was the taste of her omega on her lips, “I missed you. I missed you so much.”

“Korra,” Asami groaned into the kiss, her hands wrapping around the bender’s neck. “Spirits, Korra. I missed you more- so much more.”

“Hmm,” lips traveled down the pale neck, Asami leaned her head back and gasped lightly; Korra’s teeth grazed her flesh, sucking and marking everything that they came into contact with.

“Wait,” Asami gently pulled away, her hands pushing the master of the four elements away from her sensitive neck.

Korra pouted childishly, before smiling and looking lovingly at the omega before her, “What is it?”

Asami fiddled with the other’s fingers, before pulling the avatar’s hand to her stomach.

The bender raised an eyebrow as she felt the heiress drag her hand under her shirt, cupping her hand over the small swell of child prominent on her abdomen.

Korra’s eyes went wide with shock, she looked unbelievably at her wife, like a deer caught in the headlights, and whispered in awe, “Is that what I think it is?”

“Well it’s not a bug bite if that’s what you’re asking,” Asami teased, her eyes twinkling happily.

The alpha grabbed her hands and pressed a kiss to each, before looking excitedly at her, “How far along are you?”

“Almost twelve weeks,” Asami smiled as Korra pulled her away. “I found out a month ago, I hadn’t even noticed my cycle failing, it only hit me when one of my dresses felt a little tight around the middle.”

“Yay,” Korra nuzzled her neck. “We’re going to have another child, Asami another baby. Katara and Sokka will be big brother and big sister.”

The avatar paled, “We’ll have to get more diapers, and another baby bag, and another crib, oh spirits, what if we have _another_ pair of _twins._ ”

Asami chuckled as she watched the other go into nesting mode, she’d done the same thing when Asami had told her she was pregnant the first time.

“Babe,” the CEO pressed a kiss to the alpha’s lips; delighting at the purr she could hear resonating in her mates’ chest at the action. “Don’t worry, we still have some time.”

Korra flipped their position, pressing the inventor into the bed as they gave each other the _look._

Asami bit her lip carefully, in the way she just knew absolutely drove the alpha up a wall. Korra’s eyes glistened and she leaned down and pressed their lips together heatedly, showing just how happy she was to be reunited with the love of her life.

Soon, no words were needed.


	26. Switched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which omega!Korra is in heat, and Asami gets caught in the crossfire.

Asami hadn’t meant to aggravate Korra this much; she honestly didn’t even know what she did.

The Avatar had been snappy and aggressive, _very snappy and aggressive_ , all to the point where she actually lashed out at her.

Korra, one of the sweetest friends she had, lashed out at her.

It wasn’t until she walked into the courtyard, three unconscious alphas lying in a pile, with a panting omega looming over them and growling ferally at anyone who dared to approach.

Suddenly the CEO realized why Tenzin and his family had barricaded themselves inside earlier, why the acolytes had abandoned hope and fled the island once a week every six months.

Korra was in heat.

And she wasn’t in the mood for submitting to anyone.

Immediately, Asami felt her alpha instincts come into play. The pheromones Korra was giving off filtered into her sense of smell, and she had to shake her head violently to regain control.

Carefully, she backed up; the last thing she needed was Korra to realize another alpha was in the proximity.

No, the best thing for her health would be to retreat back to the safety of her home, and take a nice long cold shower.

A cold shiver went up her spine, and Asami dove to the side before the blast of wind was able to slam her into the wall.

Korra stood maybe twenty feet away; her eyes were dangerous and wild. She was looking for a fight- she was looking for a challenge.

Asami narrowed her eyes, “Hey! Wait-“

Another blast of air, and the nonbender snarled.

So that’s how it was going to be.

Another punch of air aimed at her head, another rise of earth under her feet.

The alpha suddenly broke into a run, right at the heat-ridden avatar and slid on her knees around the other’s legs, knocking them out from underneath her.

Clearly, Korra hadn’t been expecting it.

The omega went down, landing flat on her back and getting the wind knocked out of her lungs.

Asami slid back up to her feet, watching with a smirk as the other pulled herself up to her feet, and fixing the inventor with an interested gleam in her eye.

Finally, a worthy challenger had appeared.

Korra lunged forward, Asami sidestepped the punch, and the fight began anew.


	27. Gladiator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which gladiator!Korra catches the attention of the emperor's daughter.

Korra had never known anything happy in her life. She’d been sold into slavery after her uncle had her parents killed, and used her as a tool to gain political favor with the emperor in the Empire know as Rome.

The great city was famous for its’ magnificent architecture, for its’ elegance and grace, for its’ free lifestyles, and most importantly for its’ gladiator matches.

Elementals, or benders, were some of the most valuable gladiators to have around. Most were alphas and Betas; omegas were immediately sold into housework or to the brothels. However, Korra was the most sought after gladiator there was. She was a special bender who could control all four elements.

It was why she’d been sold to the richest family in the empire.

She’d been sold to Caesar.

She lived in the emperors’ own fighting school; the alpha had practically been raised by the slave trainer Tenzin and his wife Pema, she’d grown up alongside their children. To her they were family.

But there was one other she’d grown to love, one other that could cost the bender her head if she would ever be found out.

“Is that the best you got?” Korra jeered at the trident wielding fighter, the crowd roared alongside her, eager to see blood spilt on the barren sand.

The man growled ferally, another alpha like her, and lunged forward with his weapon.

Korra smirked and sidestepped; she wouldn’t even have to use bending for this one, and smashed the flat of her blade over her opponent’s helmet.

The man scattered back two steps before Korra kicked his feet out from under him.

The alpha feel to his back, Korra’s sword point pressed against his neck, waiting for the order to end it all.

The crowd hustled about noisily for a moment, before the clear chant of ‘live!’ echoed around the coliseum.

The Emperor stood up from his seat, and gave the thumbs-up gesture.

Korra grinned and removed the point from her defeated opponents’ neck, raising her arms in victory as she allowed the crowd to cheer her name in adoration. She was the people’s favorite after all.

Hours later as she finished bandaging her wounds, the alpha looked up upon the arrival of two praetorians, the personal guards of the emperor and his daughter.

“Is there a problem?” Korra leaned back casually in her comfy bed. The best part of being a winning gladiator was how well your owners ensured your quarters would be.

“Lady Asami requests your presence Avatar,” one of the guards spoke, with green eyes and a friendly smile. Ah, Bolin. The freed slave the princess had promoted to protector after him and his brother saved her from a gang of bandits. “She says it’s urgent.”

“I bet it is,” Korra stood up from her bed. “Lead the way then, my friends.”

They walked through the courtyard and to a separate building from the rest. The princess enjoyed privacy from her father’s constant guests and mistresses moving about the main palace, the emperor had never quite settled down after the tragic loss of his queen and first love.

The door was solid gold, and the guards pushed it open with some difficulty.

Korra watched with an amused smile, remembering all the times she’d simply snuck in through the window.

They entered the main chamber and ascended the stairs to the second floor, the guards waiting a respectable distance from the entrance to the heir to the throne’s room.

Korra walked ahead confidently, and slipped into the room while the guards behind her rolled their eyes playfully.

A beautiful omega sat at a vanity, a airy white chiton gown flowing around her body and hugging the mouthwatering curves the gladiator couldn’t help but eye hungrily, “My lady sent for me?”

“Ah, Korra,” the princess stood up from the vanity, sending the alpha that devilish smirk that just _told_ Korra she was in for a hell of a night. “Yes, I was hoping you could spare some time for me.”

“Hmm,” the bender waltzed over to the other woman, watching as her green-eyes met hers in a heated stare. Her hands roamed the omega’s side, resting on the slightly taller woman’s hips as the other wrapped her arms around the alpha’s neck, “Don’t you know it’s illegal to touch an omega of my status?”

Korra growled and pulled the pale woman flush against her, her lips claiming the other’s inviting lips in hungry kisses, “Guess I’ll have to be punished then.”

The omega laughed lightly against her lips, pulling away to cup the alluring face in her hands, “Hello my love.”

Korra grinned and kissed her again, whispering the name of the one she loved more than anything, “Hello Asami.”


	28. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami suffers a miscarriage.

Korra got the call minutes after leaving her latest meeting with Raiko, the two had been going over the finalized constitution for the New Earth Republic and decided it was ready to present to the independent states.

“Avatar Korra!” An aide ran out of the building as she was opening her glider, “You have a call from Air Temple Island.”

The alpha nodded, and ran back in and moving over to the aide’s desk. The man was a Beta from his scent, and seemed nice enough, grabbing the phone and handing it over to the waiting woman.

“Hello?”

“Korra?” Tenzin’s voice echoed across the connection, he sounded weary and sad; it was as if something heartbreaking had happened, “Where are you?”

“I’m still at City Hall,” Korra looked up at the clock. “Why? Do you need me back at the Island? I can be there in ten minutes.”

“I think it’s best if you hurry then,” the airbender sighed. “It’s Asami. Something’s happened.”

“What?” Korra’s eyebrows furrowed in worry; she didn’t like the sound of something happening to her omega, “Is she okay?”

The aide standing by the desk watched as the avatar’s face fell, a look of shock and pain passing over her features.

Wordlessly, the alpha handed the phone back over to the aide and thanked him, before turning and somberly walking out of the hall. She opened her glider and took off into the sky, flying in the direction of the island where she learned how to air bend.

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tenzin was waiting for her in the courtyard, the master’s face was solemn and tired, as if the energy had been sucked from his body, “Korra-“

“How is she?” the alpha didn’t feel like beating around the bush, her eyes were steely and concerned; there was only one person who matter right now.

“She’s with Pema in your room,” Tenzin stated, following after her as she walked decisively down the hall and into the girl’s dormitories. “Asami went to the hospital complaining of stomach pains, was given some nausea pills, and discharged. The doctor called beforehand looking for you, since you’re the first person on her contact list, and I sent Jinora to pick her up. An hour after they got here…”

“They gave her nausea pills?” Korra growled, “What?! Did they not check to see what was going on?”

“It seems they did not,” Tenzin said. “Miss Sato told me that they were quite busy at the moment, and were trying to push the lesser cases out faster.”

Korra’s blood boiled in her veins. This could have been prevented- this didn’t had to have happened.

The doctor’s hadn’t done their jobs, and now Asami was suffering because of it.

“File a complaint with the city,” Korra glared at the ground. “Tell them I want the staff there updated, I don’t want this happening to anyone else.”

“I will,” Tenzin promised, he looked up at the approaching door. “But right now she needs you.”

The Avatar nodded and hugged her mentor, tears pooled in her eyes for a second, before she steeled herself and pulled away, “I know.”

Then she slid the door open and stepped inside.

Asami and Pema were sitting on the bed; the motherly woman was letting her fellow omega cry softly into her shoulder, while two acolytes gathered bloody sheets in a corner and silently left the room behind her.

Pema looked up as she entered and smiled gently, a worried shine in her eyes. Asami hadn’t noticed yet, her girlfriend was too absorbed in her misery to see the newly arrived alpha, “Hey.”

“Wha-“ Asami looked up, her green eyes that Korra loved so much were clouded with tears, “Korra?”

Pema stood from the bed and excused herself, quickly squeezing the avatar’s shoulder in a show of support, then left the room and gave the couple their privacy.

Korra sat down next to the omega, pressing a loving and caring kiss to the other’s temple.

It was enough to send the inventor into tiny sobs, clinging to the woman who sired her lost child, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t… _I didn’t know.”_

“It’s not your fault,” Korra murmured softly in her ear; the alpha rocked the heiress slowly back and forth. “It’s never your fault.”

“But I…” Asami’s heart clenched in her chest, “I-“

“Shh,” Korra shushed her gently, her arms holding her lover close. “I’m here. You’re okay. You’re okay.”

The CEO clenched her hands in the Avatar’s sleeveless shirt and cried, burying her face into the other’s neck.

Korra continued to whisper words of solace and support into the omega’s ear, holding her well into the late hours of night before the omega succumbed to the sweet release of sleep.


	29. Switched 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alpha!Asami wakes up in someone else's bed.

Asami groaned lightly as she drifted in consciousness; arms wrapped around her waist, and a warm body pressed into her back.

A warm and very naked body pressed up against her also naked back.

The heiress shot up in the bed, flipping around and falling off the side as she looked wide-eyed at the omega tiredly blinking at her from the pillow, “What? What happened?”

“You won,” Korra’s voice was gruff, as most usually were in the morning. She sat up and stretched, giving the alpha a very obvious view of the body she’d treasured the night before. “You got me to submit.”

“I… I what?” Asami felt her heart skip nervously in her chest, “The fight? I thought…”

Korra looked down and sighed, her hand pinching the bridge of her nose, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t of challenged you like that. You were trying to leave, but I was still hyped up from taking down the other alphas, and I didn’t think to see exactly _who_ I was challenging.”

“It’s alright,” Asami chewed on her lip, her fingers drumming against the floor nervously. “We didn’t… I didn’t… I didn’t _knot_ you, did I?”

Korra gave a sheepish look, and the heiress slumped back against the floor with a bang, “Damn it.”


	30. Loss 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami's heat comes at a bad time, and Korra has to make a tough choice.

Asami couldn’t sleep the first night separated from Korra.

Her body ached and couldn’t allow her to stay still, so the confused and frustrated omega paced the room obsessively well into the early morning.

Her stomach twisted uncomfortably, a slight layer of sweat coated her skin, and the damn need for her mate wouldn’t go away. She felt like she was going crazy.

In her current state of mind, she wouldn’t be able to understand why this was happening to her. Only that her stupid alpha of a mate wasn’t doing her duty and had left her here.

She felt abandoned and lost, the hurt building in her chest felt suffocating.

And there was nothing she could do about it.

Finally, after almost two days of no sleep and obnoxious pacing throughout the odd chamber, she threw herself back onto the bed and snuggled into the pillow washed with the Avatar’s scent.

It was the only thing that seemed to help calm her.

“`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~“`

Korra didn’t sleep the entire week her mate was trapped inside the heat chamber.

She paced the length of the hallway that connected Pema’s heat chamber to the island; keeping anyone she deemed a threat to Asami away with threatening growls.

Tenzin had the key to the room where Asami was kept, and he was the only one she would let near the omega. Korra trusted him, so he was okay.

However, even if it was the airbending master who locked the door, it was the alpha that had put her mate in there. It was Korra who wrestled the heat-riddled omega into the room, only to flee like a coward when Asami had turned her tear-filled eyes in her direction.

She felt so guilty and disgusted with herself, she should have been in there with her wife to help her through this. Instead, she locked her in and left the omega to deal with her heat on her own.

Of course, she knew why it had to be done. Asami had suffered a miscarriage only a few weeks earlier.

They hadn’t had enough time to recover, to mourn the loss of the child they never got the chance to hold.

The last thing they needed was Asami to conceive before they were ready to accept the loss of the omega’s first pregnancy.

Korra growled at a passing acolyte and grabbed the necklace in her pocket; she hadn’t even noticed it had accidently been ripped off while they were trying to get the CEO in the heat-chamber, and she kept it close to her at all times. It held the scent of her poor mate.

She wore all the time, after all it was her betrothal necklace.

Korra held it close to her face and inhaled the sweet scent she’d imprinted into her mind, before sighing and leaning against the wall.

One hand rubbed her temple, as she tried to clear her mind.

This was all so messed up.


	31. East Imperial AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Emperor tells the Avatar something she doesn't want to hear.

Korra had enough of council meetings by the third hour of continuous banter between the other Lords and Ladies present for the yearly review of trading revenue

The alpha stretched tiredly in her seat, her mind was soaring high above the clouds. She couldn’t take her mind off her beautiful mate and newborn son waiting for her back in her elaborate palace.

As the Avatar, it was expected of her to be treated with as much reverence as the Emperor himself, and any children she had would be expected to guide the next Avatar after she passes hopefully many years from now.

So far, her son, Hiroshi, was the only child she’d sired- her first born had been born into a world entering peace and prosperity.

Asami Sato, the famous omega who had designed the machines that saved the capital from invasion two years ago, had given the alpha the honor of being her everlasting wife.

They married a year after Korra initially proposed, and Asami had learned of her pregnancy a mere two months later.

The day Korra’s child had been born was the happiest of her life.

All the heads in the assembly turned to her, and the Avatar realized with growing embarrassment that something had been asked of her, “Uhh, come again?”

The emperor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I was asking of you, if you knew the warrior Tahno, of the Water Warriors brigade.”

"I do," Korra answered, furrowing her brow at the odd question. "Why?"

"We were wondering," a man with scheming eyes drummed his fingers happily on the table. "The Water Warriors have become increasingly popular around the empire. We decided it would be beneficial to propose a bonding to one of our nobilities’ elite."

"What?!" Korra had a sinking feeling what they wanted, "And what does that have to do with me?"

"It would be a good idea," the emperor spoke haughtily, knowing Korra would be crazy to deny the plan. "If you were to take the Beta as a second mate. It would help both of your public images, and more children of your bloodline would be ensured; in case anything happened to those already born, we would have mentors assured for the next Avatar in the cycle."

"No," Korra scowled, her eye twitched dangerously. "My heart belongs firmly with Asami. If it is bloodline you are concerned with, there is no one better I could have courted. And infant fatalities are at an all time low. For a child of an Avatar to pass is almost unheard of."

"But-"

"I said no," Korra growled. "I’ve done a lot for each and everyone of you. You would not be sitting here if it was not for me. Do _not_ get on my bad side.”

She didn’t even wait to hear their response, the alpha was too angry and worked up.

Without a moments notice, Korra called sharply for a recess and stormed out of the council chambers.


	32. Offspring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra and Asami discover their daughter is an omega.

Korra smelt the pheromones as soon as she stepped through the front door.

She sniffed the air warily and looked around; there was an omega in heat somewhere in her house.

The alpha silently thanked the spirits for her immunity against being affected. The only omega scent she reacted to was Asami’s; the heiress was her mate after all.

A cold shudder suddenly went up her spine, surprise flooded her senses. There was something off about the scent, she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on ends; it was odd that she was reacting like that. As far as she knew, only the parents of omegas reacted protectively like this whenever their child went into heat; often they made sure no one got near their children, protecting their offspring’s innocence from those who wish to take it.

Wait.

Korra suddenly broke into a run, sprinting into the mansion and towards the hallway where her children’s rooms were located.

Just as she suspected, Katara and Sokka stood guard outside the second room down the hall, a frown present on their faces.

The twin alphas immediately snarled when they saw her round the corner, only to stop and lower their heads respectively when they saw it was just their sire, “Ma.”

“What’s happened?!” Korra demanded, sniffing the air with a growing since of fear. “Where’s Yasuko?”

Katara shuffled on her feet anxiously, “She’s in there. We caught one of the housekeepers trying to get into her room after we got back from school; she ditched during lunch and ran home.”

“We sent all the alphas on the property home for the week,” Sokka continued. “Yassy won’t speak with anyone. She won’t even open the door. We can smell her in there, but I think the housekeeper tried to jump her and scared her. We’ve been standing guard ever since.”

“Why didn’t you _call_ me?!” Korra demanded, scolding her eldest children, “Why didn’t you call your mother!? She should have been the first person to learn of this!”

“I’m sorry ma,” Katara looked down. “We didn’t want to leave the spot. What if the alpha tried to come back? I didn’t want to risk Yassy getting attacked.”

Korra’s irritated mood immediately dissipated. The two had just been worried about their sister; the protective instinct to protect their younger omega sibling from harm had overcome any other thought in their mind. It was a common occurrence in families.

“Alright,” Korra sighed and waved a hand. “Go call her now.  She should be leaving work soon. I’ll talk to Yasuko.”

Sokka and Katara exchanged hesitant looks, both clearly conflicted about leaving their thirteen year old sister without their protection, before nodding and taking off to their room- the number of their mother’s office already running through their minds.

Korra sighed and knocked on the sticker decorated door, “Yas? Honey it’s me?”

“Go away,” the muffled reply filtered through the door, and Korra frowned.

“Baby girl, you know I can’t do that,” the Avatar said. “I have to make sure you’re okay. ‘Tara and Sokka told me what happened.”

“Nothing happened!” Yasuko yelled, “I locked the door behind me! He couldn’t get in!”

Korra sighed, “Sweetie. I’ll break the lock if you don’t open the door. I have to be sure you’re not hurt. Mommy will be home soon, you can talk to her afterwards if you don’t want to talk to me, okay.”

It was silent for a long time, before the hesitant reply came through, “…Promise?”

“Yes,” Korra chuckled. “I promise- cross my heart and everything.”

She heard the slight pitter-patter of feet running quickly to the door, unlocking it, and throwing the young body back into the protective covers of the bed.

Korra waited for a few seconds, before slowly pushing open the door.

Immediately, the smell of hormones hit her, and she instinctively raised a hand to her mouth to block out the after-effects.

Thankfully, the only effect she felt was the need to keep her daughter safe and locked away. Her protective instinct as the omega’s sire guaranteeing that she would go to the ends of the earth to keep the filthy hands of the unworthy off her offspring.

The only safe place for the omega was in the protection of her family.

Korra dropped her hands, and sniffed the air. It was easier to get a read on the pheromones now, and she guessed Yasuko was only a few hours into the heat. It must have been the reason the teenager fled school.

“Mama?”

The avatar smiled and leaned down next to the bed, resting on her knees and gently pushing the hair off her child’s sweaty forehead.

Yassy’s entire body seemed to tremble from the constant onslaught of the heat, her skin was sweaty and she curled in on herself under the covers, trying to hide as much as she could of herself under the blankets.

“Are you alright?” Korra asked, looking over the newly discovered omega’s face for any signs of harm, “You weren’t hurt right?”

“I wasn’t hurt mama,” Yasuko replied, her voice trembled and tears sprung to her eyes. “It just _hurts_ so much. Is this what mommy goes through?”

“Yeah,” Korra nodded a sympathetic look in her eyes. “Mommy has to deal with them too. You two are special.”

“Yay,” Yasuko muttered without enthusiasm, causing her alpha mother to laugh. “I’m an omega.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Korra promised.

“Yassy? Korra?” Asami’s voice echoed into the room, the two huddled by the bed turned to see the grown omega standing by the door, “I got the twin’s call, what happened?”

Korra pressed a kiss to her daughter’s forehead, before pulling herself to her feet and pulling Asami aside to explain.

A minute later Asami knelt by the younger omega’s side, one hand gently rubbing her daughter’s back to help ease her trembling muscles.

An omega’s first heat was never pleasurable. It was mostly their body adjusting to the sudden influx of hormones the person’s body started producing.

Others would still be affected by the trademark scent that came with a heat, but the first one was always miserable for the omega. They derived no pleasure from it.

It was something Asami had went through when she was just a little younger than Yasuko, and she knew the exact pressure points on Yasuko’s back that would help ease the muscles as they randomly spasmed.

Korra quietly exited the room, content with letting Asami handle their confused and hurting daughter.

Besides, she had the job of tracking down exactly which house-keeper who dared to attack Yasuko.

She was going to have a nice long chat with the man.


	33. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which members of Korra's family is kidnapped, and she's out for blood.

Asami woke with a pounding headache, Ikki and Rohan leaning over her, and her two year old daughter, Yasuko, wrapping her arms around her mother’s neck.

The omega groaned and sat up, her hand gripping her head as her vision blurred before clearing, “Sweetie.”

“Mommy,” her daughter jumped into her lap, and held on tight to her mother.

Asami looked at Ikki and Rohan, the youngest of Avatar Aang’s grandchildren held in his elder sister’s arms, “Are you two okay?”

Ikki nodded, although to Asami’s displeasure she noticed the young Beta had a black-eye forming, “We’re okay. They didn’t hurt Rohan or Yasuko. I tried to fight back, but they had Chi-Blockers with them.”

“What happened?” Asami asked; trying to remember what had happened after she felt the rough jab at the back of her head that knocked the unsuspecting omega into unconsciousness.

“It’s the Alpha’s for Rule group,” Ikki looked down. “The AFR; they didn’t say what they wanted, but I heard them talking about you. I think… I think their leader might try something in order to get to Korra.”

Alpha’s for Rule; Asami had never thought she’d feel so much disgust for a group as she did them. They were perverts who believed it was their natural born right to rule over Betas and Omegas; they’d made international headlines a few months ago after they’d kidnapped over a hundred omegas in Ba Sing Se from a private school made specifically for their protection. Korra had intervened and tracked down the poor souls, simultaneously exposing AFR’s plot to sell the teenaged omegas as mates and concubines for the groups’ suppliers.

It made sense for them to target her and Yasuko for revenge due to their relation to Korra as the alpha’s mate and child, Ikki and Rohan must have been captured due to the fact that they were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

“I’ll get us out of here,” Asami promised, standing up and inspecting the room. “If not, our family will find us.”

“I know,” Ikki’s usually bright personality never failed, and the airbender smiled. “These guys will wish they’d never been born when Korra and the other’s find us. Dad’ll probably bend them into the sky.”

“Grandpa?” Yasuko asked, her fist rubbing her eye tiredly, “Is grandpa here?”

“Yes sweetie,” Asami didn’t want her realizing what was going on. She was too young to have to deal with something like this. “How about you take a nap with Rohan until then, okay?”

Yasuko yawned, which was the closest thing to a yes the omega was going to get, and placed her into the cot Ikki and Rohan were sitting in.

The elder airbender let the toddler crawl behind her to where Rohan had moved to nap, the six-year old too didn’t understand exactly what was going on, and Asami realized it must have been late due to the fact that it had been almost six when they’d been attacked, “How long have we been here?”

“A few hours?” Ikki sighed, “It’s probably around midnight. I’ve been up the whole time. You were conscious for a few minutes after we arrived, but they gave you something that made you go back to sleep. I held Rohan and Yas, didn’t let the alphas touch them.”

“Are they all alphas?” Asami asked, her mind already going over how she could use that to her advantage.

“As far as I could tell, yeah,” Ikki frowned. “I don’t like it, but they haven’t tried anything with us yet. So that’s good.”

“They wouldn’t dare,” Asami muttered. “Korra will annihilate this place if they do. You know she doesn’t like people messing with her family.”

Ikki smiled, “I know.”

““““““““““““““““

Korra stormed into the police headquarters, her presence immiediately alerting everyone to stay clear of the furious alpha. She thundered into Lin’s office, Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, Opal, and Jinora were already there, and they all turned their attention to the agitated Avatar, “How long have they been gone now!?”

“Four hours,” Lin supplied. “We know if was AFR, there’s at least four witnesses. Asami, Yasuko, Ikki, and Rohan were the ones taken.”

Tenzin and Jinora both took a breath to contain their anger, the younger of the sister’s had taken Rohan to Asami to get his glider suit adjusted, only for some idiot alphas to kidnap the four of them.

Korra could hardly control her breathing, not only had they possessed the nerve to take her wife and child, but _Ikki and Rohan?_ Those two were people she considered her brother and sister.

She was going to pulverize AFR; she was going to utterly annihilate them.

“You know where they took them?” Korra asked, her fists clenching at her sides.

“Yeah,” Opal pointed out a small cluster of building hidden in the mountain side on the map. “This is their Republic City headquarters. Its a few hours away, but I spotted it on a patrol a few days ago. It’s the only place they could have taken them within reason.”

“Let’s go,” Korra turned and made to leave.

Mako spoke up, “Wait! Korra we don’t even have a plan yet, we need to consider our options of attack.”

“Attack.” The Avatar stated, “That’s my only option. They messed with my family. My mate, my daughter, and the closest people I have to siblings. There’s going to be hell to pay for this.”

“Korra, maybe we sho-“

She cut off Bolin before he could finish his sentence, “No. I’m not the Avatar settling a dispute right now- I’m an alpha who needs to save her family. I don’t care who it is that took them, Alphas for Rule are going to regret this. They are going to _pay_ for this.”

Lin sighed, a small smile crossing her face at Korra’s stubbornness, “I guess that settles it then.”

“Let’s go,” Korra said once more.

Minutes later, as they climb onto Oogi, Opal leading the way on Juicy, Korra grips a picture of Asami sitting in bed, a one-month year old Yasuko held securely in her wife’s arms.

The alpha lovingly looked at the image of her family, before carefully putting in back into her pocket and looking forward as the Flying Bison kicked up off the ground.

Her heart beat anxiously, anger at the kidnappers boiling in her stomach.

She’d teach AFR a lesson they’d never forget.


	34. The Twins Are Born!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra and Asami become the proud parents to twins.

Asami spent the first twenty hours of labor cursing and threatening Korra’s very existence.

She spent the next ten throwing anything within reach at the alpha, and the last four completely ignoring the Avatars’ existence.

Korra took it all in stride, careful not to agitate her omega any further and dutifully fetching anything her wife needed.

They originally planned to travel down to the Southern Water Tribe for the birth, but when Asami started having pre-labor pains three weeks before her due date, Kya was called up to Republic City and Asami and Korra moved onto Air Temple Island in preparation for the coming birth.

“Hey,” Bolin walked into the room and smiled at the two women huddled on the bed; despite her irritation with her mate, Asami did love how well the Avatar’s shoulder worked as a comfy pillow.

Asami groaned lightly and rubbed her eyes tiredly, coming out of the light sleep she’d been in for the last hour, “Hey, did you get the ice chips?”

“Yeah,” the lava-bender handed the small cup over to the omega. “Pema broke them into small pieces so they’d melt faster for you. Everyone’s here, we can’t wait to meet the little engineers.”

Korra smiled and nuzzled the top of Asami’s head, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair, “Neither can I.”

Asami sighed, “I just hope they get here soon. I can’t take much more of this.”

“You’ve done great though,” Kya walked in with two nurses. “Time to see if you’re dilated enough.”

Korra helped her mate lean back against the bed, while Bolin excused himself from the room.

Kya kneeled at the foot of the bed, her eyebrows scrunched up before she looked at the two and grinned, “You’re ready to push.”

The words seemed like both a miracle, and a this-can’t-be-happening moment.

After so many hours of pain and discomfort, Asami was ready to be done with labor.

But at the same time, she had to push a _baby_ out of her; a _baby._

Korra yelped when Asami smacked her arm sharply, “Ow!”

“I hate you,” Asami grumbled, moving her legs into position with help from the two nurses.

Korra merely smiled and kissed her wife’s temple, “I know.”

“Okay,” Kya’s voice anchored them back into what was going on. “When you feel the next contraction, I need you to push as hard as you can, okay? The first baby is already moving because of the pressure from the one behind it, so if you push hard enough it shouldn’t take more than a few minutes to get him out.”

“Okay,” Asami whimpered and grasped Korra’s hand tightly.

The contraction tore through her stomach, pressure rose in her abdomen and lower back.

Before she knew it, they were underway.

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After five minutes of relentless pushing and agonized gasps and screams, Kya spoke up, “The baby’s crowning. Another big push and the head will be out!”

Korra whispered encouragements and words of love, her scent wrapping around the pain-riddled omega and comforting her through one of the most painful processes she’d ever experienced.

Asami groaned, her head shaking back and forth as tears leaked out of her eyes, “I can’t do this. I can’t do this.”

“You’re almost there,” Kya encouraged. “The head’s almost free!”

“You can do this,” Korra pressed a kiss to the omega’s sweaty forehead. “I know you can.”

Asami cried out, and the healer at the end of the bed whooped in delight as she caught the newborn sliding out of her mother- the tiny human took a deep breath and a shrill cry pierced the room, “The first one’s born!”

A nurse bended an orb of water over to where Aang and Katara’s daughter gently placed the squirming baby on a clothed table; the nurse moved the water over the sensitive baby skin, and cleaned the birthing fluids from its person.

Korra and Asami waited expectantly, their eyes never leaving the wiggling baby as it cried and cried its heart out- announcing to the world that someone new had just arrived.

“Congratulations!” Kya beamed at the two, “Twin Number One is a little girl!”

“A girl,” Korra breathed, the alpha puffed out her chest, her whole physique gave off unconditional love towards both her new daughter and the one who brought her into the world.

Asami pulled her mate down for a quick kiss, a smile spreading across her face, “A girl. We got a little girl.”

“Hmm,” Korra murmured. “She’s just a beautiful as you are, love.”

Asami made to say something else, when a pained gasp escaped her and she gently pushed Korra back, “The baby. I think he wants out.”

“You’re right,” Kya said from the foot of the bed. “I can see the head. This one’s coming fast.”

A contraction tore down her stomach, and Asami gripped Korra’s hand for all she had, her eyes clenching shut as the pain hit her like a sledgehammer, “We are _never_ having sex again Korra! Never ever, ever, ever again!”

“Yes ma’am,” the alpha dutifully replied; swiping her wife’s sweaty forehead and neck with a cool rag.

The omega bit down hard on her lip and let out a muffled scream; Kya laughed from the end of the bed, and Korra turned her head to watch as the waterbender held up the crying form of the second baby, “He’s here! Wonderful job Asami!”

“He?” Korra pressed a kiss to her wife’s hand as she stood up, then looked over with wide eyes at the baby as it squirmed in the older woman’s arms, “It’s a boy?”

“Yep,” Kya wrapped a small blanket securely around the pink body after the nurse finished washing the little one clean, and handed the whimpering child over to his sire. “Congratulations Korra. You are now the proud sire of a little girl and a little boy.”

Korra took the baby with worshipping hands, her eyes drinking in every little detail about her son.

Kya took the newborn girl from the nurse after she was cleaned, and gently transferred her over to Asami; the omega waiting patiently to hold her eldest offspring.  

Korra sat next to her wife, and they held their children close together.

“She looks just like you,” Asami murmured. “Look. She has your eyes, your skin, she even has your facial features.”

Korra beamed at the tiny female, and adjusted her hold on her son so that she could gently grab her daughter’s tiny hand in her own.

The newborn shifted and unintentionally pulled Korra’s hand up to her face, the baby inhaled slightly and relaxed as she instinctually recognized the scent of her sire.

The boy nuzzled in close to Korra’s chest, his tiny hands fisting into the material of her shirt.

Asami looked down at her son in the alpha’s arms and gasped, “Korra, he has my eyes! Look! He has my eyes!”

The Avatar glanced down at the boy and smiled when she spotted the wide green eyes looking curiously up at his mother and sire, “He does.”

Asami laughed and kissed Korra’s jawbone, “They still look just like you, but it’s nice to know my genetics weren’t lost in translation.”

“Just you wait,” Korra teased. “They’re going to grow up looking just like you. Models I tell you, they’ll be models.”

“I hate to interrupt,” Kya held two pieces of paper. “But we need their names for the birth certificates.”

“Hmm,” Asami pressed a kiss to the newborn girl’s head. “We have them picked out. Our son is going to be Sokka. Sokka Sato.”

Kya blinked, tears appeared in her eyes and she smiled gratefully, “Sokka. Okay, what about your girl?”

Korra grinned hugely, and proudly looked at the waterbender, “Katara. She shall be Katara Sato.”

This time all the willpower in the world couldn’t stop the tears of happiness from escaping Kya’s eyes.


	35. United Nations AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra is set upon uniting the Nations of the world, and Hiroshi Sato offers his own omega daughter as a peace-offering in order to spare Republic City.

“How fares the siege of Ba Sing Se?” Korra walked down the extravagant hall, one hand holding the update she received from the Earth Kingdom forces, “This tells me they broke through the wall. Have they advanced into the lower ring yet?”

Suyin Beifong, one of Avatar Korra’s advisors from Zaofu, nodded, “I received word from Kuvira and Baatar Jr. this morning. They are moving in on the middle ring. The lower ring citizens joined forces with the troops as soon as they entered. The Earth Queen is not a popular monarch after all.”

“The only reason she lasted this long is because of the blasted Dai-Lee,” Korra muttered. “Kyoshi is turning in her grave at what they have become.”

“Hmm,” Suyin murmured, looking over her own report. “They expect to breech the middle ring in a weeks’ time. Maybe the Upper Ring in a fort night. Most of the Earth Queen’s forces were stationed near the great wall. There is little reinforcements left at her disposal.”

“Good,” Korra said. “I want the queen brought to me when this is over. She will bow at my feet and beg forgiveness for the mistreatment of power she is guilty of.”

“Very well,” they stopped walking and Su clasped her hands and bowed her head. “I will take my leave then. I promised my husband a romantic dinner before we enter Republic City waters.”

“Dismissed,” the alpha waved her off, a smirk on her face as she glanced back at the retreating Beta. “And Suyin? Have fun.”

The middle-aged woman grinned and nodded her head, before disappearing around a corner of the corridor.

Korra sighed and continued on her way, walking down the brisk halls of the greatest battleship their fleet possessed.

Four years after her birth, four out of the five nations decided to unite and form a stronger bond. It wouldn’t be easy, but the cost of staying separated was too much.

Now, after over a decade, the Earth Kingdom was finally going to be united with the rest of the world.

The only problem were theses ‘Equalist’ rallies that were forming in the United Republic; the former Fire Nation Colonies were the shining pride of what she planned to make for the world, a planet where benders and nonbenders could live in peace, not worrying about war and conflict.

But even after the leader was discovered to be a waterbender, the Equalists still refused to give up their hold on the city.

“Korra!”  Bolin raced down the hallway to meet her. The earthebender and his brother were some of the refugees that escaped Republic City when the original Equalist uprising occurred, and the two had quickly risen through the ranks; they had gained her trust and served as her personal guards, “We just got a transmission from Hiroshi Sato; you’re not going to believe what happened!”

“~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The alpha blasted the doors to the council room open, stalking towards where her father, mentor, and Lin Beifong sat waiting, “Is it true?”

Tenzin, the son of Avatar Aang, nodded, “He wants to strike a deal that will leave Republic City semi-independent from the United Nations.”

“And he’s offering an omega in goodwill?!” Korra could hardly believe it, her amazement melting through her voice, “I thought they were nearly wiped out in the Fire Nation colonies during the Hundred Year War! Every living omega is registered with our sources, how come this one doesn’t pop up with the rest?”

“Because it’s Hiroshi Sato’s daughter,” Lin Beifong leaned forward in her chair. During bi-annual council meetings, the world leaders and her most trusted advisors all packed into the room to discuss laws and new updates in their countries. Now it was mostly a war-council. “He didn’t register her because we didn’t know she was still alive.”

“What!?” Korra took a step back, “His daughter… is an omega?”

“It seems to be true,” Tenzin murmured. “But to hear that she was hidden away for so long; it is quite the achievement for someone as famous as he. Especially after he took control of the Equalist faction.”

“And he’s offering her to me?” Korra felt stupefied; it was true that omegas were rare enough since they were almost wiped out during the Hundred Year War, and she couldn’t deny that a tiny part of her was intrigued, “What’s the catch?”

“He’s agreed to Republic City rejoining the rest of the United Republic with us,” her father spoke up, his chin resting on his threaded fingers. “However, he wishes to remain in control of the city, and that any benders moving back in have to register with the Equalist faction for ‘preventative actions.’ These are his conditions.”

Korra growled and crashed into her seat at the head of the table, “Who does this man think he is!? He dares to demand things of _me_!? I should have him locked away for life for what he’s done!”

“Be that as it may,” Tenzin spoke. “We believe you should take his offer, at least for now.”

“Why!?” Korra demanded, “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t march into the city right now, and decimate his precious Equalists!”

“You may be the Avatar,” Tonraq looked at his daughter. “But you are also the heir to the Southern Water Tribe.”

“Have we not talked about this before?” Korra scoffed, “I thought Eska and Desna were to appoint another chief in my place once you step down. Why is this suddenly an issue?”

“Because the elders do not seem to want to risk the Northern Bloodline losing its hold in the Southern Water Tribe,” Lin passed her a paper. “We got this a few hours ago. They’re demanding your father’s heir be named Chief when he retires.”

“But…” the Avatar skimmed over the notes, “But I can’t. It’s not allowed. Once the Nations are united, I must step down from any position of power. The Avatar cannot bias their self like this.”

“It’s why we think it would be a good idea if you accepted the omega.” Tenzin sighed, “And effectively sired an heir in your place.”

Korra blinked as she took in her mentor’s words, “Oh.”

“We know it’s bit of a shock,” her father looked at her with pleading eyes. “But it’s something your mother and I have been expecting for a while. We just never knew if the elders would actually order it.”

“But.. a child,” the alpha sunk down in her seat. “You want me to sire a child? A grandchild for you?”

“We think it’s the best option,” Lin cleared her throat awkwardly. “Look kid, I know it’s a shock, but it’s the best choice for both parties. The United Republic is reunited with the rest of the world, and the water tribe gets its future chief.”

“And what of the omega?” Korra groaned, “It’s probably damaging enough she’s being traded around like a shiny toy, now you want her to carry the child of somebody her father’s probably made to be some kind of monster.” The master of the four elements froze, “Wait, how old is she anyway?”

“She’s only a year older than you,” Tenzin supplied, “And extremely fertile from what we’ve been told. Sato offered us her as a gift, she’s probably been groomed from birth to expect to be used as a bargaining tool.”

Korra sighed and sunk deeper into her chair, one hand slapping her head in thought as she pondered over her options.

If she accepted Hiroshi Sato’s offer, they’d be one step closer to uniting the Nations; but if they didn’t, she’d have to send in troops to recapture the stronghold.

Thinking of all the deaths that would result from that plan of action left a bad taste in her mouth, and the alpha suddenly straightened in her seat, “Very well. Tell the fat man I accept his offer.”

“You do?” Tonraq looked at his offspring.

“Yes,” Korra worried her lip. “You three are some of my closest advisors. If you believe this is the best course of action, I will take it.”

The three adults nodded their assent, and Korra rose from her seat and addressed Lin, “Have someone radio Republic City. Tell Sato I accept his conditions. We will arrive in three days time.”

The alpha turned to her father, “Ready the fleet. I want to intimidate this guy. If he breaks any part of our agreement, there will be hell to pay.”

They bowed once in acknowledgement as Korra stalked out of the room, her mind swimming with what she’d just learned.

What has she gotten into this time?

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Korra didn’t bother to head to the official treaty meeting; she couldn’t bear to look at Hiroshi Sato’s face. The alpha probably would lose her temper and put the fool in his place for demanding conditions for Republic City’s formal surrender.

Instead, she stood at the bridge of the ship, watching through the windows as Oogi landed on the deck and Tenzin and Mako, the ones she’d sent to negotiate the details of the treaty, climbed off the air bison’s back.

Another figure was with them, covered in a large jacket that covered all of the person’s features.

Korra’s heart thudded nervously in her chest, and she averted her gaze until Mako and the other disappeared below decks.

Tenzin air-leap onto the catwalk surrounding the bridge and stepped through the door leading to the inside, “We’ve returned.”

“Was the signing a success?” Korra inclined her head as she gazed at the skyline of Republic City, “The city is ours?”

“Yes,” Tenzin nodded his head. “He met our conditions and we negotiated his. As he asked, Hiroshi Sato has been named acting liaison-president. We also made him promise equal rights for benders and nonbenders. He graciously agreed.”

“And his daughter?” Her voice didn’t waver, but she didn’t know if the nerves still leaked through, “She was the one who arrived with you and Mako?”

“Yes,” Tenzin nodded. “Mako took her down to the guest quarters as you asked. She was told of the plan, and agreed. The only thing she asked for in return was her own garage.”

“Garage?” Korra furrowed her eyebrows, “Why does she want a garage?”

“As it turns out,” Tenzin smiled softly. “It seems Miss Sato is quite the engineer. Varrick himself testified to it. Apparently, the reason we never got clue to her existence was because she operated under an alias as an engineer for Future Industries before the Equalist Uprising.”

“And this girl is only a year older than me?” Korra shook her head in disbelief, “She must be a prodigy.”

“It appears so,” Tenzin inclined his head. “Her request is not beyond her power, and I’m sure Varrick will be quite happy to provide any tools she wishes.”

“True, true,” the alpha shrugged. “Alright, that’s fine. I’ll have an aid send a message to Varrick ahead of time.”

“Dinner will be served in an hour,” the airbending master observed the time. “It would be expected of you to escort Miss Sato to the dining hall.”

“I know,” Korra pursed her lips; “Proper courting behavior and whatnot.”

“Then I take my leave,” Tenzin said. “I feel like a quick meditating session before we eat.”

Korra dismissed him, and returned her attention to the workers bustling around the command center, checking the sonar and engine levels.

Then the alpha exited the premises, knowing she had better clean up and look presentable for the omega currently adjusting to the new environment.

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, the Avatar found herself standing in front of the omega’s quarters.

Spirits, she wondered what Hiroshi Sato’s daughter even looked like; when Mako and Tenzin had landed, the woman had been covered head to toe.

Now, the nerves surfaced underneath her skin; causing little tingles to travel up and down her arms and legs, leaving goose-bumps along her spine.

Gosh, she needed to calm down.

Korra took a deep breath and let out a long exhale, before tapping lightly on the door three times.

Mako opened the door, and side-stepped to let the alpha inside, “She’s in the bedroom right now. She wanted to put some of her belongings away before dinner; said she’d be out in a few minutes.”

“Alright,” Korra adjusted the formal Water Tribe jacket she had pulled over her regular clothes; it was one of the few things she owned that signified her royal heritage. “How do I look?”

“You look sharp as ever,” Mako observed. “Now, I would like to prepare for dinner as well. This uniform is a bit stuffy.”

Korra grinned and waved him off, “Don’t be late.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Avatar,” Mako mock-saluted as he exited the room; leaving the nervous alpha bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Then the door clicked open, and Korra felt her eyes tunnel-vision.

The woman was dressed in a long strapless fire-nation modern dress, with a red shawl laid over her shoulders. She has beautiful long glossy black hair, and fair skin to die for.

But the most enchanting thing to Korra was the green eyes that seemed to pierce her very soul.

For a moment they stared at each-other, before the omega snapped out of her shock and curtsied respectfully, “Avatar.”

Korra blinked at the formality, temporarily forgetting how to properly respond, “Rise.”

The gorgeous woman did so, a twinkle shining in her eyes. Korra smiled and gently took her hand, leaning down in a bow to press a kiss to the back of it, “Miss Sato.”

“Asami,” the omega corrected, before blushing and sheepishly playing with a lock of her hair. “You can call me Asami.”

“Asami,” Korra tested out the name, enjoying the way it seemed to roll of her tongue. “I’m Korra.”

“Korra,” the taller woman smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” the alpha offered her arm. “Shall we? Dinner should be starting soon.”

“We shall,” Asami took the offered arm, and Korra positively beamed as they walked out of the room.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	36. I want another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami tells Korra what's been on her mind.

Asami leaned back against Korra, the alpha’s arms wrapping around her waist and holding the omega snug against her chest.

They watched with gentle eyes as their two year old twins waddled along the stretch of beach, Naga dutifully following after them and making sure the toddlers didn’t get into anything dangerous.

The CEO sighed and placed her hands over her wife’s, a loving smile coming over her face, “They’re growing up so fast. It seems like only yesterday I first held them in my arms.”

“Hmm,” Korra nuzzled her neck. “It seems like only yesterday you threw a bedpan at me during labor for getting you into this position in the first place.”

“I did apologize,” Asami bashfully said.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Korra chuckled. “It _was_ my fault after all.”

Asami hummed in agreement, a teasing tone in her voice. Her eyes followed Sokka and Katara as they settled down a few meters from their parents, dumping sand on the docile polar bear dog as Naga laid down and curled around the young twins.

A pang hit her heart, and before she realized what was happening, she blurted out what had been on her mind for the last few months, “I want another.”

Korra shuffled lightly in confusion, leaning forward to gaze at her wife, “Another? Another what?”

The heiress gulped and turned in the alpha’s arms to look into the eyes of her mate, “Another baby. Korra, I want to have another child.”

“Oh,” the Avatar’s face was the perfect picture of surprise. Asami’s pregnancy with the twins had come as a surprise to the two women, they had only been together a few months at the time, but it wasn’t an unwelcome surprise by any means.

Now, Asami actually wanted to plan for another baby; she wanted to try and have another one without the surprise and anxiety that had come with the twins being born.

They were still in their mid-twenties; there was plenty of time to have more children. Would they be able to handle another child in addition to the rambunctious two they already had?

But memories of how happy and loving the two had been when their first children had been born brought a wave of nostalgia into the Avatar, and she found another baby didn’t sound like a bad idea at all, “Okay.”

Asami blinked, before a small smile spread across her beautiful face, “Okay?”

“Okay,” Korra nodded, her heart bursting with affection as she saw the gleam of happiness in those green-eyes she loved so much. “Let’s have another baby.”

Asami grinned and kissed the alpha, her emotions pouring into the kiss, and pulled away with a sly smirk, “It’s our anniversary next month. How about a trip down to the Southern Water Tribe? I know for a fact that there’s a small hut in my name that hasn’t been used since our honeymoon.”

Korra blushed and buried her face in the luscious hair Asami prided herself on, “Sounds perfect.”

“I thought you might say that.”


	37. United Nations AU 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami's true mission finally comes to light, and revelations are made.

In the two months that passed after Asami had been given toKorra like a present, she’d quickly learned that things weren’t as severe as her father had lead the omega to believe.

Nonbenders weren’t persecuted by them; several of their top generals and scientists were nonbenders. One of Avatar Aang’s sons, General Bumi, was a nonbender and apparently a trusted advisor to Korra.

Asami had always believed they treated nonbenders as second-rate citizens in the United Nations. Her father had taught her that.

But it was clearly not the case.

Korra’s own mother, Senna, was a nonbender, and the Avatar clearly treated her as equally as she treated her father.

Now, she didn’t know what to believe. So many warnings her father had given her all proved to be false; Korra’s goals were genuine. She wanted a world where everyone could live in peace and harmony; not where benders ruled the planet with an iron fist.

The omega had to admit, it sounded like a really good idea. The other countries all agreed to it, except the Earth Kingdom and Republic City, because of the Earth Queen and the Equalist faction.

Now she knew there was nothing equal about the movement her dad had raised her to be part of; he’d kept so many secrets from her about the true nature of the world, Asami was ill-prepared to actually deal with the consequences.

Not to mention how charming and observant Korra had been with her. The alpha had gone out of her way to make sure she was comfortable, to make sure she wasn’t homesick or lonely.

Asami had to admit it was an appreciated gesture, and the most compelling thing about the whole situation, was that not once had Korra forced her to ‘conceive a child’ as the agreement foretold.

Truthfully, it was her father who made her agree to the terms in the first place. He was so sure that her mission would succeed, that he left the omega in a position she wasn’t sure she was comfortable with.

But Korra had evidently picked up on her hesitation, and got the council to postpone the deadline for her to sire a child until Asami’s next heat in the coming months.

Bolin and Mako, who had quickly become friends, had told her Korra argued with the elders for hours; saying how heats were their best chance at conceiving, and that putting off having a baby for a few months wouldn’t be the end of the world.

According to Mako, it was only after Korra in her rage unintentionally slipped into the Avatar State that the elders agreed to the alpha’s terms.

Asami would be lying if she said a part of her didn’t swoon a bit on hearing that. All her life, she’d been groomed to be the ‘perfect omega’ for her future mate; all her life her father had molded her into a deadly weapon, who didn’t have a choice but to follow through with her mission.

Every time she was reminded of what she had to do, the omega wanted to cry. It didn’t seem fair that the universe would allow this to happen.

How could she possibly kill the woman she’d fallen in love with?

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night was the same as any other.

Korra and she shared a bed; they never did anything, but the chance to become more familiar with each other was something both agreed on.

Most nights, they lay tangled in each other’s arms; Korra would tell her of her adventures in the Earth Kingdom. She told her of her generals and advisors, her plans after the War in Ba Sing Se was over, and her plans to quietly settle down once the world was restored to balance.

They’d talk well into the night, before rising for breakfast the next day only to repeat the process come dusk.

It was a never ending cycle Asami didn’t want to let go.

But she knew her mission was already running on borrowed time. Her father would be furious if she backed down, and the last thing she needed was him doing something foolish and costing them all the peace she traded her freedom for.

The knife felt heavy in her hand, the hilt worn from years of practice, and the blade sharpened just this afternoon.

Is this what she wanted? Asami thought to herself. Could she live with the mistake she was about to make?

Carefully, she pressed the cool tip to the side of Korra’s neck, the sleeping Avatar unknowing of what was about to happen.

The sharp blade pressed against the jugular, but the omega couldn’t find the strength to slash it across alphas neck.

“Now’s as good a time as any.”

Asami froze; tears prickling in her eyes as she watched Korra lazily open one eye to watch her, “What?”

“Slit my neck,” Korra said. “Kill me. You could escape to the Bay and be long gone come morning. The guards wouldn’t notice my absence until I miss breakfast. Why do you hesitate?”

“Why do you talk so easily about death?” Asami asked, her voice uneasy and shaking with emotion, “I have a blade pressed to your neck, and you’re discussing escape plans with me?”

“Everyone dies eventually,” Korra replied, grabbing the omega by her hips and dragging Asami to straddle her waist. “And I can’t think of a better way to leave this world, than in the embrace of the one I love.”

Asami felt her heart clench, the tears freely flowing down her face, “You knew? All this time you knew?”

“I had a good idea of your mission,” Korra acknowledged, one hand coming up to wipe away the stray tears running down the omega’s face. “I suppose I wanted to pretend I lived in a world where you loved me back for a little while longer.”

“I _do_ love you!” Asami cried, feeling the way the Avatar’s body tensed underneath her at the confession, “But my father will have us _both_ killed if I don’t do this! He’ll kill everyone I love if he thinks I betrayed him! All his lies and promises of a better world for the Equalists were false and untrue! I grew up thinking so many things were wrong and shameful, yet in the end it was I who was the fool all along.”

Asami looked down and bit her lip, the knife still firmly pressed against Korra’s lean neck, “How can I live in a world of ignorance and oppression knowing it was my fault it all turned out this way? How can I live with myself if completing my mission means surviving in a world where innocent people will die just because they’re able to bend the elements?”

Korra suddenly flipped their position, the omega pressed into the bed with the alpha looming over her.

The Avatar’s eyes were darkened with emotion, almost as wild as the beating of Asami’s heart.

The revealed assassin felt a strong hand pulling up the hem of her nightgown, Korra’s lips grazing over her neck and marking the flesh exposed to her.

The knife pressed to the side of Korra’s neck lost didn’t seem as threatening anymore, and Asami shivered as she felt the Avatar murmur a promise in her ear.

“Then I’ll take you for myself,” Korra’s voice was husky with lust, but Asami could still hear the underlying devotion and love coating the words. “I’ll beat anything your father tries. I’ll tear down the Equalist faction piece by piece if it means a life with you. I’ll create a world where you never have to worry about your safety again.”

Asami felt her face flush as she felt a hand stray up her leg, before her head fell back against the plush pillows and a small whimper tore out of her throat as the hand disappeared between her thighs.

Korra smirked as she felt the way Asami’s body reacted to her touch, and pressed a kiss to the valley of the omega’s breasts as she pulled the other’s nightgown down her heaving chest, “And then, after I’m sure Hiroshi Sato is locked away for the rest of his life; I’ll come home and ravage his daughter night, after night, after night.”

Asami felt her whole body flush with need, and she pulled the alpha’s face to her own as their lips crashed together in a heated kiss.

The knife simultaneously slipped out of her hand, and fell to the floor; the weapon forgotten as Asami lost herself in Korra’s embrace.


	38. Secret Lovechild AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a nasty breakup tears Asami and Korra apart, and the CEO's greatest secret is discovered three years later.

Asami took a deep breath as the airship docked, landing on the tarmac of Republic City’s airport.

The two-year old settled in her lap tugged on her hair, giggling up at her mother as she collected her bag and headed towards the exit.

The omega set the toddler on her hip, using one arm to hold her daughter and the other to grip the hand rail as she walked down the metallic walkway and onto the solid ground.

The pilot of the airship walked behind her, leaving the co-pilot in charge as they headed into the bustling building.

From here, they’d take a train into the actual city so that Asami could attend the awful meeting with President Jackass (oh sorry, she meant Raiko) for the contract she was negotiating for the railways running along the northern coastlines of the United Republic.

Ever since that awful fight with Korra almost three years ago, she hadn’t stepped foot in Republic City.

It had been one of the most heartbreaking months of her life, and the sad thing was it wasn’t even that bad of an argument.

No, it was just her own fear that kept her from making up with the love of her life. They’d both said some terrible things to each other, and Asami was already stressed and tired and it escalated too fast for either of them to handle.

The next day, the wedding was called off, and Asami moved to a medium sized city called Talc up north to get away from it all.

Three weeks later she discovered she was pregnant, and everything went to hell.

Asami shook her head of those thoughts, Yasuko, her precious daughter, looked up at her with those big blue puppy dog eyes that reminded Asami of Korra so badly that she physically felt her heart ache in her chest.

‘Stop it,’ the CEO scolded herself. ‘She’s probably moved on, and there’s a nearly impossible chance of running into her or anyone else you know. Calm down.’

In order to come down to Republic City, she’d made Raiko swear on his presidency to not utter a word of her arrival. The press would eat her alive if she showed up after all this time, not to mention Yasuko’s existence was probably the closest guarded secret she had. There were less than a dozen people who even knew the toddler was her daughter, and there were only three who knew the identity of the alpha who sired her.

Asami scoffed silently to herself, she could see it now. _Secret daughter of Avatar Korra!? What secrets has the CEO of Future Industries been hiding!?_

It infuriated her that she had to drag her child along with her on this business trip, it wasn’t a place she felt comfortable bringing her, but all the baby sitter’s she trusted were busy.

So, the omega was left with the daunting task of going through a meeting with the President of the United Republic with a toddler on hand at the same time.

The train was waiting at the fourth platform, the station built directly inside the airport so that travelers had a quick way into the city or out to the country; since she owned the rail lines, they gave an entire car to herself, and she was content to let Yasuko stare out the window in awe at the massive skyscrapers of Republic City as they swiftly approached the newly built metropolis.

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

City Hall still looked the same as ever as she entered the massive entryway halls.

Yasuko was handed to her assistant, and they trailed behind her as they went through the familiar architecture.

Raiko’s office was as grand as ever, the tree growing through the building now customized to highlight the elegant feel of the politicians tastes, “Ah, Miss Sato! It’s a pleasure to see you again!”

“Not that you gave me much of a choice,” Asami remarked, her face unreadable with a slight frown pulling at her lips. “Now can we get to business already? I’d like to get back to my residence and sleep before I have to return tomorrow.”

“Your residence?” Raiko raised an eyebrow, “I was not aware you still had property in the city.” His eyes drifted back to her assistant and Yasuko, his eyebrows inching up his forehead, “Or that you would be bringing a baby along.”

“I have an apartment in Future Industries tower,” Asami pursed her lips. “And Mako and Bolin’s family is staying in the old mansion. They are the only two properties I still own as residence in the city.” Her eyes narrowed, “And the toddler is Yasuko. She’s my… my daughter.”

“Daughter!?” the middle-aged man blinked in surprise, “Is she Avatar Kor-“

“That is none of your concern!” Asami snapped, her irritation and slight fear that someone would overhear bleeding into her voice, “I came to negotiate our contract, not for you to ask questions I don’t want to hear.”

“Of course,” Raiko gestured to a small pile of papers on his desk, the beta wisely letting the subject go. “I have the requirements and conditions right here.”

Asami and her assistant shuffled through the proposals, marking what could be done and what needed more negotiation or an extended time limit.

Neither of them noticed Yasuko climb down from the couch and waddle out of the room dragging her mother’s jacket as the omega who gave birth to her argued with the president of the United Republic.

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Korra didn’t know why she agreed to go with Opal and Jinora and help them secure funding for the Northern Air Temples’ restoration, they were both better at politics than the alpha could ever hope to be, and she was hoping to lay in bed all day and stare at the last picture Asami and her had taken together.

Next month would have been their second anniversary if the wedding hadn’t been called off; it would have been two whole years with the only woman in the world who made her feel as if she was on top of the world.

The alpha walked silently behind the two conversing air nomads as they entered city hall; Opal had gotten her tattoos a few months after Kuvira attacked the city, and the lucky girl’s hair grew back to normal length surprisingly fast.

Jinora had kept hers’ cut in the girl’s signature bob; apparently Kai liked it a lot and Jinora had never been big on growing it out like Ikki was.

Korra sighed softly, her nose twitching as she picked up a _very_ familiar scent she hadn’t smelled in well over two years.

The alpha suddenly veered off course, her nose leading her down an adjacent hallway.

“Korra!” Jinora and Opal looked back to see the Avatar stalking down the hall, quickly giving chase to the wayward alpha, “Where are you going!? We’re supposed to meet Raiko after his next meeting!”

“Asami,” Korra murmured, her heart beating wildly in her chest. “She’s here. My mate, I can smell her scent.”

“Wait!” Opal and Jinora caught up to her, and pulled on the bender’s arms to get her to stop, “Korra, wait! What are you doing?!”

“She’s here,” the Avatar’s eyes filled with tears, the scent of the one she missed more than any seared itself into her brain, reigniting all the passion and feelings from their time together, “Guys, _she’s here; her scent._ Can’t you smell it?”

Opal and Jinora exchanged looks before taking in a sniff of their air; as betas their sense of smells weren’t adjusted to sniffing out omegas like alphas were, but it was good enough to catch a whiff of lilac and a familiar perfume drifting around the hallway, “Oh spirits. It _does_ smell like her.”

“But we can’t be sure,” Opal looked at the alpha staring down the hall with a longing expression. “Korra, no one’s seen her since she moved. Bolin’s the only one she even still writes too, and that’s a rare occurrence as it is. It might not be her.”

“It _is_ her,” Korra stubbornly argued, switching back into tracking mode and storming down the hall. “I know that scent anywhere. She’s here. She _has_ to be.”

“Korra!” Jinora and Opal groaned and followed after the determined alpha, although both knew that once she went into hunting mode, only the wrath of the spirits themselves could distract her.

They just managed to catch up to the Avatar, when she turned the corner, and walked right into a dead end.

The scent was strongest here, and soon all three knew why.

A small toddler sat in the corner, a red coat tucked into her lap, with a beaming smile on the chubby little face, “Hi!”

Instantly, Jinora was hit by a ray of déjà-vu. The little girl was nearly an exact replica of Korra’s, same bright blue eyes, crooked smile, and her long black hair was pulled back into a wolf tail like the one Korra wore when she was little.

The Avatar stared unbelievably at the sight; her eyes swimming with more emotions than either of the two betas could count. Opal hesitantly approached the tiny child, and kneeled in front of her, “Hi! I’m Opal, what’s your name?”

“Yas!” the toddler grinned, proudly showing off the tiny pearly-whites, “Yas-Uh-Ko!”

“Yasuko,” Korra mumbled. “That was Asami’s mother’s name.”

Jinora gulped and watched the alpha for any signs of reactions, only to turn back and watch as Opal interacted with the smiling toddler, “Where are your parents, sweetheart?”

“Mama!” the child looked expectantly at the three young adults, as if she expected them to know who she was talking about. The blue-eyed girl held up the jacket, “Mama!”

Opal took the offered clothing piece and handed back to Korra, who snatched the jacket up and held it to her face, breathing in the unique scent she’d been desperate to detect for the last few years.

Jinora chewed on her lip, “Is it her?”

Korra lowered the jacket, her eyes sparkling with tears, “It’s her. I can’t believe it, it’s her.”

“Mama!” the toddler pounded her tiny fists against the floor with every word, “Mama! Mama! Mama!”

“Okay, champ,” Opal shook as she lifted the kid off the floor, the girl automatically grabbing onto the material of her glider suit to steady herself as she was balanced on the airbenders’ waist, “Let’s find your mama, okay?”

“Okay!” the toddler grinned, and babbled happily in baby talk, mixing in words and phrases she’d picked up over time.

Korra’s attention drifted over to the mystery child, her eyes taking in every little detail about her.

Something inside her heart warmed at the sight of the little toothy smile, and she found herself reaching out, “Give her to me.”

“Hmm,” Opal shrugged and transferred the toddler over to the Avatar, who held her up with one arm.

Korra smiled, her eyes still brimming with tears, “Hi.”

Yasuko looked up at the alpha’s face, her nose twitching as she sniffed the strong woman’s distinctive scent. Something clicked into place, a little voice in the back of her head that told the two year old, _safety_ , “Hi!”

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten minutes into the meeting, Asami looked back when she realized she hadn’t felt Yasuko tugging on her skirt or mumbling in her sleep like she usually did.

When she turned to glance at the couch where her daughter was supposed to be sleeping, panic flared in her chest when she found no trace of her, “Jin! Where’s Yas!?”

“Hmm,” her assistant raised her head and pointed back at the couch, still half-buried in the proposal for maintenance fees. “She should be sleeping on the couch.”

“She’s not on the couch!” Asami snapped, tugging both the President’s and her assistants’ attention fully over to the omega, “Where is she!?”

“I don’t know!” Jin blinked, “She usually sleeps through our meetings! She’s never snuck off before.”

Asami groaned quietly to herself and gathered the rest of the contract, “I’m going to have to cut our meeting short President Raiko. I’ll accept the contract, but I’m going to have to send the paperwork over tomorrow. Is that okay?”

“Very well,” Raiko nodded. “I have a meeting with the Air Nation liaisons in half-an-hour anyway. I’ll tell my secretary to be on the lookout for any paperwork you send our way.”

“Thank you,” Asami and her assistant pushed the door to the hall open, only to be met with four surprised gazes.

Two pairs of blue-eyes stood out amongst them, and Asami felt a burst of anxiety, fear, and a small sliver of hope break into her heart.

Yasuko was held in the Avatar’s arms, her eyes lighting up when she saw the omega exit the office, “Mama!”

Korra’s face had tears running down her cheeks, “Asami.”

The CEO of Future Industries bit down on the inside of her cheek, too many emotions filling her head to the top, and she uttered the name of the alpha who she once thought she’d spend the rest of her life with.

“Korra…”


	39. Secret Lovechild AU 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami and Korra talk/argue it out.

The grip on her wrist was almost painfully tight, but Asami allowed the distraught alpha to pull her down the hall and into the first empty room she could find.

Jinora, Opal, and her assistant were waiting in the main hall; Yasuko was with them, the Avatar handing off her recently discovered daughter to her ex-fiancé’s assistant.

The door was slammed behind her, and Asami worried her lip nervously as she watched the alpha slowly turn to look at her; Korra’s eyes were storming, like a typhoon just waiting to be unleashed.

Asami gulped and looked down, “Hey.”

“What the _fuck_ was that!?” Korra demanded, her face twisting up in a snarl, “Yasuko!? My _daughter!?_ Why the _hell_ wasn’t I told!?”

“I tried to get into contact with you!” Asami retorted, her own voice rising in volume, “I wrote you for _three months_ after I moved away! But _you’re_ the one who _never_ replied!”

“You left me!” Korra spat, “Five months before our wedding, and you just up and left!”

“Because you’re the one who told me, ‘I never want to see you again!’ You’re the one who didn’t come back home _all night!_ You’re the one who left me there _crying_ on the floor!” Asami yelled, tears of frustration building in her eyes, “I _waited_ all night for you to come back! Then I wake up, and _apparently you canceled the wedding!_ ”

“It wasn’t my entire fault,” Korra growled. “I was angry and emotional.  You should have waited until I calmed down. You’re the one who _ran out_ without telling anyone! I was worried sick!”

“Obviously,” Asami muttered; rolling her eyes in disgust. “You were spotted partying with Bolin and Mako a month later.”

“Well what did you expect!?” Korra huffed, “Did you think I would cry over you for the rest of my life!?”

“I don’t know!” Asami snapped, tears rolling down her face, “I felt betrayed and hurt, and I didn’t _plan_ on staying away forever! But when I found out I was pregnant…” The omega took a deep shuddering breath, “I just didn’t know what to think Korra.”

The Avatar’s eyes lost the hostility and she realized with increasing guilt how broken Asami really was.

She knew their breakup was rather nasty; the two were both fed up with work and rebuilding the city, and ended up taking it out on each other. Despite the pure love and devotion she felt for the CEO, even that wasn’t enough to stop her from saying stuff she _knew_ would hurt her.

“Look,” Korra raised her hands in a placating gesture. “I’m not angry. Well, no I am; I’m really angry. But I understand where you’re coming from. Bad things happened between us, and I’m sorry they did, but I’m here now. And Yasuko is my _daughter._ I’d like to be a part of her life; of… of both your lives’ actually.”

“Why?” Asami asked, her eyes dimming, “You could sue for custody. You could easily take her from me. After everything I kept from you, the courts would easily rule in your favor and the two of you would never have to see me again.” The engineer looked up at the Avatar with shattered eyes, “Why on earth would you want to be a part of my life as well?”

Korra swallowed uneasily. Yes, after keeping the existence of her child a secret from her for two years, she could very well win custody from Asami.

However, there were other things to consider. Other things she had to take into effect.

For one thing, she could never be that cruel to Asami; out of all the people who knew the heiress, Korra had been probably the only one to know how lonely she felt as the last in the Sato line. Taking away her only other family is something Korra could never put the inventor through.

Secondly, she knew how damaging the fight was, and if she was in Asami’s position, Korra wasn’t sure how she would react either.

But the most important reason was the clenching of her heart, it was the blood rushing through her head, it was the instinctive reaction to take her mate in her arms and never let her go.

“Because I still love you,” Korra admitted. “Because every waking moment since our spilt, I’ve spent dreaming about finding you again, about apologizing for everything I’ve done wrong and living the rest of our lives together _like we should have.”_

“Korra,” Asami’s voice nearly broke her heart; the omega letting out a sob as she shook her head. “I… I can’t… I can’t go through that again. I can’t deal with the disappointment.”

“I won’t disappoint you!” Something clicked on in Korra’s brain, some little sense of hers’ screaming ‘Don’t screw this up idiot!’

“I know things are strained between us,” Korra said. “I know everything went to hell and back, but I can’t settle for anyone else! Every single date I’ve went on since we broke up has been a disaster, always comparing them to you, and never _ever_ did they seem good enough. I wanted _you_ Asami, and I still do.”

“After everything that’s happened?” Asami hugged her arm around her chest, “After all the heartbreak we’ve put each other through?”

“I’m just as guilty as you are,” Korra breathed. “I never opened your letters, because I was a coward Asami. I was _terrified_ about what you wrote. I didn’t want to deal with the reality of the situation; I didn’t want to deal with the fact that I couldn’t call you _mine._ ” She exhaled and bit her lip, “And then, when they stopped coming, I just didn’t know what to do. I thought you would come back. I thought you’d get over it and return to the city, but then the letters stopped and you were still gone.”

Asami sighed and sunk into one of the chairs placed about the room, “I didn’t actually say I was pregnant in the letters though. I just wanted to make sure you would write back, that you still cared enough to grant me that much of your time.” She buried her face in her hands, “And then when you didn’t… Some part of me didn’t want to tell you anymore. It just hurt too much. It hurt too _damn_ much to deal with.”

“I’m sorry,” the alpha collapsed in front of the green-eyed omega, gazing imploringly up at her. “Asami I’m so _unbelievably_ sorry. I know I can’t make it up to you. I know things may never be the same again. But for both our sakes, for Yasuko’s sake, we can try!”

The heiress licked her dry lips, tasting the slight tang of her lipstick, “For Yasuko?”

Korra nodded, “Asami, I _want_ to be a part of her life. I want to be there when she goes to school for the first time. When she learns how to write and read. I want to watch her grow into a beautiful young woman and be able to scare away all the boys and girls who want to date her. Asami, I _want_ to be a good sire for her. I want her to know she has _two_ loving parents. I _refuse_ to just up and abandon her.”

Asami sighed tiredly and rubbed her temples, before a small smile pulled at her lips, “I would… like that. And I’m sure Yas would be ecstatic to have you around.”

“So that’s a yes?!” Korra jumped to her feet, a wave of excitement burning through her veins.

“I don’t know if we’ll ever return completely back to normal,” Asami chewed on her lip and stood up, before holding out her hand. “But, I’m willing to try. Deal?”

Korra grinned, the future she once envisioned with Asami suddenly didn’t seem like a far-off dream any more, and she grasped the omega’s hand firmly; her heart fluttering with emotions as she looked into those beautiful green eyes.

“Deal.”


	40. Dothraki AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami, an omega, is arranged to marry Khal Korra, the scariest alpha she'd ever laid eyes on.

By the time she was dressed and fully prepared to meet the alpha her elder cousin had arranged for her to marry, Asami was nervous and scared.

The Dothraki of the Southern Water Tribe lands were infamous warriors, known for being the best killers around.

And she was to marry the strongest of them.

The white dress they had picked out for her flowed down her body in a wave of satin, hugging her curves and showing off her prominent omega features.

She was pale compared to the locals of these lands, and her green eyes were rare to find amongst the natives.

The cool air of early summer brushed along her shoulders, a shiver traveling up her spine at the feeling, as if the wind spirits themselves were seeing her off into the next and terrifying chapter of her life.

Her bloodline hailed from Republic City, the capital of the lands her once great family ruled, her parents and other family members were killed in the uprising, her cousin and pregnant mother the only ones who survived as they were sneaked away, only to lose her mom in childbirth.

Her cousin, the former Prince Lee the Eight, was talking with Tenzin, the man who had taken them in, apparently was well connected with the tribe she was to marry into, as he was half Dothraki himself.

Her cousin leaned over to the taller Alpha, “Where is she?”

“The Dothraki are not known for their punctuality,” Tenzin said; his eyes twinkling in the sunlight. “And Khal Korra is probably the worst when it comes to it.”

Lee snorted and nodded his head, even though he’d never met the legendary Khal, or Avatar, as some people called her, the exiled prince still thought he better than them.

A barrage of hoof-beats came into their ears, and they turned and watched as a gang of riders entered the area.

Asami immediately sniffed out the strongest, an alpha sitting on a pure white mare at the head of the group. She wore wrappings around her chest, with a covering made of leather wrapped around them. Her abdomen and shoulders were bare, showing off the toned muscles of her body. Her pants were accentuated by a fur wrapping around her waist, and there were three blue claw mark tattoos on her each shoulder and a large tattoo of the spirit Raava, who Korra’s tribe heralded as their protector, on her back.

Immediately she knew that this was the one she was to marry, the stony look on the alpha’s face scared her, and she clenched her fists to keep from shaking.

Tenzin walked ahead, speaking in Dothraki language as he welcomed the Khal.

To Asami’s amazement, she watched Korra lean down from the horse to clasp a hand with the middle-aged man, a fond look in the Khal’s eyes.

She stepped forward to get a better look, when she felt Lee tug on her wrist and pull her back, “Do you see how long her hair is? When Dothraki reach the age of thirteen, they stop cutting their hair unless defeated in combat. Khal Korra has never been defeated.” Lee smirked at Asami, “She’s a savage of course, but that alpha’s one of the finest killers alive; probably the best actually.”

Asami gulped, her heart pounding in her chest. Lee leaned down, a mocking and taunting whisper in her ear, _“And you will be her queen.”_

The omega flexed her hands at that, feeling the nerves running up and down her spine, feeling the anxiety crashing in her stomach.

Tenzin turned to gesture back at them, “Come forward my dear.”

Asami swallowed her fear and walked forward, elegantly descending each step with as much grace as she could muster. The wind blew her long glossy black hair to the side, and she nearly missed the way the alpha’s eyes followed the exposed curve of her neck.

She came to a stop in front of her horse, staying still and not breaking eye contact as she felt the azure eyes take in every detail of her body.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Korra clicked her heels against the horses’ side, turning as she rode off back the way she came.

The other riders followed their Khal, and Asami took a deep breath and looked down as she felt the burning gaze finally leave her.

Lee ran down the steps, looking like a lanky chicken, “Where’s she going?”

Tenzin inclined his head, “The ceremony is complete.”

“Did she like her?”

“Believe me your grace,” Tenzin chuckled. “If she didn’t like her, we’d know.”


	41. Bad time to go into heat (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami goes through a particularly bad heat in Ba Sing Se.

After the fight with the bandits, and the Earth Queentotally and blatantly lying about the airbenders, Korra was tensed and ready for a fight.

Asami had randomly excused herself from lunch earlier on, the heiress running off to her room in the large guest house.

‘She must be tired from today,’ Korra thought, shrugging her shoulders and returning to her meal.

Tenzin and Bumi were in the main sitting area, going over the plan for the day as Korra fumed at the table.

After ten minutes, the alpha decided she needed to spar and get some of the tension out of her body.

So in typical fashion, she went to the first person who crossed her mind; Asami.

Korra walked down the hallway and knocked on the inventor’s door; inside she heard the radio playing music, and the soft sound of Asami’s voice was lost in translation.

The Avatar frowned and knocked again, before chewing on her lip worriedly when she received no response.

Korra would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little overprotective at the moment. The last couple of weeks, she had been becoming increasingly close with the engineer, and they had developed a good friendship.

However, the last week in particular notoriously had her practically hovering over Asami’s every move.

Ever since they first arrived and she had been forced to watch the perverted alpha of an Earth Queen rake her eyes up and down Asami’s form, Korra had been rearing for a fight with the monarch.

It was what had originally caused her dislike of the queen to form, only for it to multiply when she learned of the cruel way she treated her own subjects and the omegas and betas she kept in her own personal brothel.

It infuriated Korra to know that the middle-aged alpha probably had been drooling over _her_ best friend.

The music was beating through the door, and still no response from Asami.

Korra chewed on her lip and silently opened the door.

A wave of pheromones rammed into her, and she felt arousal wrap around her like a constricting snake.

Asami was lying on her bed, one hand underneath the sheets and moving between her thighs, while the other laid next to her head, gripping onto the pillowcase for dear life.

Her entire torso was bare; the only thing covering her was the sheet resting over her hips and legs.

Which meant Korra’s eyes were explicitly drawn to the full breasts of the panting omega as they rose and fell with each gasp and moan; the scene made her body feel as if it was on fire, and in her haze she took a few steps into the room without knowing it.

Asami’s head was turned away from the door, her eyes seemed to be clenched shut, and it was only when a cry of pleasure and another blast of pheromones hit the Avatar did she realize what was happening.

Oh spirits, Asami was in heat.

Panic set in and Korra fumbled as she jerked backwards, her feet tripping up and she crashed into the door, causing it to loudly slam shut with her still inside the room, and for the power plug to the radio to be yanked out of its socket.

The omega froze and turned to look, her eyes glazed with lust; Korra let out a low groan at the sight, feeling the alpha grow frantic inside her as her clit pulsed before extending into a phallus as she grew hard.

Asami propped herself up on her elbows and looked quizzingly at the alpha staring at her; the heiress was completely lost in heat, unable to properly remember anything other than the most basic of memories.

The only thing she knew was that there was a strong and worthy alpha staring hungrily at her, and every pore in her body screamed to be taken.

The omega raised a hand and beckoned Korra closer, the Avatar practically licking her lips in anticipation as she eagerly crawled over.

Asami’s heat clouded Korra’s mind, turning the usually controlled alpha into a predator stalking her prey.

She climbed onto the bed and leaned over the omega, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss; arms wrapped around her shoulders, hands traveling over her back to feel the muscles Korra had developed from years of training.

Korra moaned into the kiss, feeling her member pressing against the omega’s hips.

Her eyes caught the clothes strewn over the side of the bed, the familiar dark black and red colors of the jacket brought a name to mind, and suddenly Korra remembered just _who_ she was kissing.

“Asami,” the alpha pulled away with difficulty. “Asami wait. You’re in heat.”

“Heat,” the heiress murmured, her eyes clearing with some recognition. “I’m in heat…”

“Yes,” Korra said, making the omega look at her; the glazed green eyes blinking as she focused on the alpha. “I don’t want to do anything you’ll regret. Do you remember who I am?”

“Korra,” Asami mumbled and clenched her hands in the fabric of the Avatar’s shirt. “I’m in heat?”

“So it seems,” the master of the four elements chewed on her lip. “I shouldn’t have come in here. I didn’t mean to-“

“No wait,” Asami’s hand gripped her wrist as she went to pull away. “Please, stay. I can’t… I can’t handle this one.”

“Is it bad?” Korra asked, gulping when she noticed how damn alluring Asami looked with her cheeks flushed with want.

Asami didn’t trust herself to speak, her body was practically revolting against her, unconsciously trying to do all she could to make the alpha claim her, “Yeah, they’re not… they’re not usually this bad.”

“You want me to stay?” Korra gulped as she looked down at her best friend; she would be kidding herself if she said she didn’t have an attraction to the omega, but this was completely different.

The CEO nodded and whimpered miserably, her mind losing its momentary hold on clarity, “Please?”

Korra shifted down to kiss the whimpering woman, their tongues quickly brushing against together as she dived into the crevice of the other’s mouth.

Asami’s hands tugged at Avatar’s shirt, signaling that she wanted it off and gone from her body.

Korra complied with the request, shedding her shirt, pants, and other clothing extremities before leaning back down to press her naked body to Asami’s as she pulled the sheet off the pale woman.

The omega’s eyes roamed the exposed skin, running one finger down the alpha’s abs and tracing out the toned muscles with her hand.

Korra groaned appreciatively with each caress, her hips jerking forward instinctively as she felt her hardness brush against Asami’s core.

The heiress let out a moan at the sensation, and tried her best to rock against the alpha’s hips; the delicious friction only a glimpse at what was to come.

Green eyes burned into Korra’s soul, her heart pounded in her chest; whimpering moans escaped her throat before she could stop them, the need to take Asami, to have her again and again until her name was the last thing she could remember, it was all too much.

Their lips molding together, breathing hard for the seconds they separated, running her lips down the creamy skin of the omega’s neck; spirits, Korra was sinking into a trap she didn’t want to escape.

“I need you,” Asami mewled, her hips lifting off the bed as she grinded her core against the alpha. “Please, _please.”_

Korra growled low in her chest, the sound resonating through her body and alerting the omega; Asami whimpered and turned her head to the side, exposing the skin of her neck to the other’s teeth as they left love bites all along her neck and collarbone.

One hand cupped and kneaded a heaving breast, Korra’s thumb rolling the perky nipple in slow circles.

Asami moaned and returned the favor, her hands coming up between their bodies to grasp onto the alpha’s mounds and gently teased the soft flesh with her fingers.

Korra sighed at the feeling, and pressed one more kiss to the omega’s neck before pulling back and kneeling on her knees.

The heiress bit down on her lip as she felt one finger shift through her wet folds, before she squealed lightly as she was suddenly flipped onto her stomach; the calloused hands on her hips dragged her up onto all fours, and she caught her breath in anticipation as she felt the alpha behind her spread her legs and settle between them.

Korra ran one hand down the omega’s back, the other gripping her pulsing shaft and lining it up with the wet entrance to the sacred place; she leaned over Asami’s pressing a kiss to the back of her neck as she prepared to push in, “Ready?”

Asami arched against her, the toned and lean muscles from years of self-defense classes flexing as she turned her head back to kiss the Avatar.

Korra moaned against the kiss, her stomach clenching in excitement as she watched the CEO pull away and nod, “Ready.”

The alpha buried her face in the back of the nonbender’s neck and pushed her member into the tight warmth that was Asami.

A loud moan escaped both their mouths, harsh pants against the sweaty neck of the omega as Korra growled in approval at the wonderful feeling of the rippling walls.

Asami groaned and pushed back against the first thrust, before the two quickly set a fast and hard rhythm.

Korra nearly lost her mind to please; she wanted nothing more than to pound into the body underneath her, to take the gorgeous woman, and finally lay claim to her true mate.

In the heat of passion, she didn’t realize the thoughts swimming through her head, allowing her instincts to take control and guide her through this exotic dance.

Asami was on birth control, Korra distantly remembered; she’d seen the omega take it one morning at breakfast. They didn’t have to worry about any pregnancies from this.

But that didn’t stop the alpha inside her from fantasizing about it; she was strong and worthy, she was the alpha of alphas, and the thought of watching the CEO of Future Industries grow with the swell of her child pleased her more than she liked to admit.

Korra quickly lost her train of thought as Asami collapsed against the bed, burying her head in the pillows as several long and pleasured moans appeared with increasing frequency.

Korra tilted the omega’s hips upwards, and moved to prop herself up on her elbows, thrusting deeper into the other woman with the new position, and growling ferally as she felt the tell-tale clues of her fast approaching orgasm.

The walls that clenched around her phallus drove the alpha up the wall, and she snarled and threw her head back as her thrusts became more and more frantic.

Asami reached back and gripped her thigh, her nails dragging down the side of her leg and leaving scratches she’d blush about later when the haze of lust finally left.

“I’m cumming!” the omega moved her hips in time with Korra, moaning in ecstasy as she felt Korra move all her weight onto one arm to wrap her spare around the slim hips and pulled them to met every thrust.

“Cum for me,” Korra murmured in her ear, the husky voice of the Avatar sending shivers down the heiress’s spine. “I want to hear you.”

A wave traveled through her entire body, and Asami had only a moment to gasp before a strangled scream of completion tore its way out of her throat.

Korra snarled ferally against the back of the omega’s neck as felt the pulsing walls clench down around her shaft, and her orgasm roared into being.

Every muscle in their bodies tensed with the feeling of release, and tiredness soon followed as they collapsed against the plush bed.

Korra had just enough time to brace herself from crushing the unconscious omega underneath her, before darkness too claimed her mind.

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The first thing the Avatar noticed as she slowly returned to the land of the living, was the gentle shaking of her shoulder as someone tried to usher her back into consciousness.

Korra rubbed her eyes and grumbled as she sat up, “What? What happened?”

“Good afternoon to you too,” Asami’s voice cleared her mind, and the alpha suddenly realized she had been out of it for a while. “It’s nearly three.”

“It is?” Korra stretched on the bed, the covers not doing herself any favors as it inched back down her waist, leaving the muscled abdomen exposed for the omega’s view. “We must have been out almost two hours.”

“Thanks for that by the way,” Asami blushed lightly and averted her eyes for a second before looking back to the bender; Korra noticed she’d changed and freshened up already. “My heats been quenched for the moment, but I need some suppressants before it kicks up again.”

“Oh,” Korra turned beat red, suddenly feeling much like the nervous schoolgirl. “You’re welcome. It was pretty bad. You didn’t even remember your name for a bit.”

“It happens,” Asami shrugged. “After big events and whatnot, during times of peace, my heats are more intense than usual. My body reacts to what it thinks is a perfect environment for children.”

“I heard of that,” Korra scratched behind her head sheepishly. “They didn’t tell me much about the three categories down in the South Pole. I knew omegas were super rare and whatnot. It’s why I got so protective when the Earth Queen was around us; I don’t like how she was looking at you.”

“She’s just an alpha who thinks the world revolves around her,” Asami bopped the Avatar’s nose. “You on the other hand, are one of the sweetest alphas I’ve ever met.”

Korra flushed and grinned, “Thanks. Uh, you said you needed suppressants? I can go get some for you. Are you out?”

“Yeah,” Asami frowned at her bag in the corner; she must have torn through it looking for some when her heat started. “I wasn’t expecting my heat for another three months, but I guess my body didn’t agree. Could you get them for me?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Korra jumped out of the bed and began pulling on her clothes. She was planning on taking a look around the small shopping outlet anyway, and picking up some suppressants wasn’t anything new for her. She’d done it for Pema a few times before back when she was pregnant with Rohan and Tenzin wasn’t able to.

After dressing and gathering the name of the brand Asami used, she went to the door only to be stopped by a hand on her arm, “Wait.”

“Hmm?” Korra turned thinking she might have forgot something, when Asami pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Thank you,” Asami smiled. “It was nice of you to quell my heat, even though I know things always haven’t been so easy between us. But I’m just happy it was you and not someone else.”

“Me too,” Korra chuckled as she felt the blush return full force. “I better get going. I should be back in half an hour.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Asami winked and Korra nearly killed herself walking out the door, her shoulder hitting the edge of the frame and the Avatar nervously waving it off before walking smack dab into the hallway wall.

After two more embarrassing moments, she made it down the stairs to the main sitting room where Bumi was sitting and reading the latest newspaper.

The Beta cocked an eyebrow at the sight of the flustered Avatar still day-dreaming about the omega when his teasing voice broke through her mind, “Hey Korra. Nice lipstick, kind of looks like Asami’s shade doesn’t it?”

The poor alpha promptly walked into another wall as she sputtered and tried to wave off his comment.


	42. Alpha!Asami (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami might have totally passed out.

The bed creaked and groaned with every movement, and Korra was suddenly glad for the privacy of Asami’s apartment.

Air Temple Island would have been a nightmare for the paranoid Avatar.

Asami leaned over her, her body wasn’t as muscular as other alphas, the same way Korra was often considered _too_ muscular to be an omega. But that wasn’t how things were in the bedroom.

Here she could let her girlfriend take control; here she didn’t have to worry about being judged or ridiculed for anything.

No, all she had to do was spread her legs, and let the alpha above do the rest of the work.

Asami growled against the skin of her neck, tiny beads of sweat dripping down her arms from the strenuous work her hips were doing.

Korra moaned and panted, her nails leaving tracks down the pale spine of her girlfriend and causing the inventor to effectively screw her senseless.

The room was rank with pheromones; the two locked in lust completely exposed and open with each other.

Here Korra could trace every little scar that covered the inventor’s body, the same way Asami would kiss away the aches and pains that plagued her muscles whenever she had the occasional nightmare of past battles.

Here they could come together in this sacred dance, and not have to worry about the cruel truths of their world; instead, all they had to do was focus on the here and now.

“Please Asami!” Korra mewled and arched her back, “Faster! Oh _spirits_ faster!”

“I’m doing the best I can here,” Asami teased, her breath brushing against Korra’s ear and sending pleasant little goosebumps up and down her collarbone.

Korra groaned and pushed back on the alpha’s shoulders, flipping their position so that she could grind slowly against the throbbing member inside her, “Oh _fuck yes_!”

Asami’s hands gripped the omega’s hips roughly, pulling her down to meet every thrust as a building knot began to tighten in her stomach, “Like that, babe. _Oh shit,_ just like that.”

The Avatar breathed heavily as they came together, their hips meeting with every thrust upwards.

Korra leaned down and kissed the CEO deeply, their tongues battling for dominance as their movements became more frantic and unrestrained.

Something built in the alphas’ abdomen, the familiar feeling of a raging fire over took her, and her eyes widened in panic, “Korra wait! I think I’m gonna knot!”

Instead of slowing down, the words seemed to spur the omega on, giving the taller woman a sultry smirk that was sure to kill her, “Go ahead.”

_Crap._ Asami thought, her body already on Cloud 9 as the orgasm washed over her.

Her toes curled into the sheets, and she watched as Korra threw her head back and cried out in ecstasy, before her eyes rolled to the back of the head and everything went black.

When she came to, Asami realized with growing embarrassment that she’d just passed out.

_No, she really just passed out._

Korra was draped over her body, the two still connect by the knot inside the omega; a slow purr left Asami before she could stop, and Korra looked up at her girl with amusement, “I made you pass out.”

Asami blushed and covered her face with her hands, “Don’t remind me.”

“I made you _pass out._ ”

“Korra please.”


	43. Childhood Friends AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra is a young Alpha, and her best friend, Asami, experiences her first heat.

Korra bit back a huff as Asami checked her over for injuries for the second time that day, “Seriously, I’m fine! It’s my fault for trying to earth bend the boulder.”

“I’m not arguing with that,” the nonbender pursed her lips. “But triggering an avalanche thanks to your little boulder stunt is sure to get at least _one_ scratch.”

The thirteen year old Avatar crossed her arms childishly and pouted from where she was seated next to the fire, “It wasn’t that bad. Naga got me out pretty fast!”

“You can’t depend on Naga for everything,” Asami reminded. “She may be this super strong Polar Bear Dog, but she can still get hurt too.”

Korra deflated, “I know.”

The junior engineer took a step back and clapped her hands together, “Done! You’re clear.”

“Thanks ‘Sami,” Korra rose to her feet and stretched out her muscles.

When she was six, Hiroshi Sato and his daughter had journeyed to the South Pole in order to get away from the tragedy that happened to Yasuko, his mate and Asami’s mom.

Korra had run into the pale and shivering girl during one of her escapes from the compound and the two immediately hit it off, becoming fast friends.

Korra’s parents and caretakers had quickly realized the advantage of allowing the sheltered Avatar a companion, and offered to let Asami stay at the compound while Hiroshi traveled the world on business.

Asami saw her father once a week every month, and the schedule had been going strong for nearly eight years now.

The only problem coming up was the fact that the two were now in the midst of puberty, and while Korra had been discovered to be an alpha, Asami had not presented yet.

This meant the two constantly discussed why her body was taking so long to present, and Asami’s fear that there might be something wrong with her because of it.

“You want to have a sleepover?” Korra grinned and bounced on the balls of her feet. “Dad got me this new board game from the city yesterday, and I’ve been dying to try it out!”

“Sure,” Asami rubbed her stomach. “I want snacks though. I’ve been starving all day.”

Korra shot her a quizzical look, “We just had dinner an hour ago. You’re already hungry? That’s usually my job.”

“Oh shut up,” Asami smacked the bender lightly upside the head, leaving Korra to fake a cry of pain and fall dramatically to the floor. “Now I know you’re faking it.”

“Oh well,” Korra sighed and jumped to her feet. “You go get your pajamas. I’ll get your snacks.”

“Deal.”

““~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~““

The next morning, Korra was awoken to the sun trickling in from the curtains, and a pair of shaking hands gently trying to disturb her sleep, “Korra. Korra wake up.”

The young alpha’s eyes slid open and she let out a groan as her arms went over her head in a stretch, and she automatically took in a huge breath of air after a long yawn, “Huh? Wha-“

A heavenly scent eased into her mind, her pupils dilated, and she turned and stared at the shaking form standing beside her bed.

Asami had a sheet wrapped around her body, her legs looked too weak to support herself, and the fourteen year old had a thin layer of sweat coating her face, “Korra something’s wrong.”

The alpha didn’t respond, her mouth opening in an effort to speak, but no words came out; her mind was swimming with a hundred different thoughts and emotions, her most primal desires rising in her brain.

She didn’t know what was going on, only that for some reason Asami smelled really, _really,_ good.

The heiress looked desperately at the Avatar, her eyes fighting to stay focused.

Korra could see a storm in those green eyes; she could see the junior inventor struggling to stay in control, as if she might spontaneously combust at the slightest movement.

Asami looked scared and hurt, while Korra felt herself becoming more and more dangerous by the second.

Odd stirrings she’d never felt before rose in her stomach like a raging hurricane.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Tonraq and Senna came running into the room.

Her father sniffed the air, before his gaze locked onto Asami’s small form, and the water bender gestured to his wife, “Get her to the heat chamber.”

Senna was already half-way there, the motherly beta wrapping an arm around the trembling girl and leading her back towards the door.

Something terrible snapped in Korra, a type of protective instinct roaring to life that she’d never felt before.

Before she could stop herself, the Avatar growled lowly at her mother, a snarl forming in the back of her throat.

Senna looked surprised at the sudden aggressiveness from her offspring and froze in place.

Asami freaking _whimpered_ like a kicked polar bear dog puppy, and tilted her head to the side, exposing the skin of her neck in an attempt to calm the nearly raging thirteen-year-old alpha.

But all Korra could focus on was the arm wrapped around _her_ mate’s shoulder; the fact that it was her mother didn’t even pop into mind, she was completely and thoroughly at the mercy of the tantalizing scent coming from the slightly older girl tucked under the beta’s arm.

A hand clamped onto the back of her neck, and Korra snarled like a feral animal when she felt someone drag her over to the window and stick her head out the opening.

She kicked and struggled, but couldn’t break the hold.

The clean and crisp smell of the cool air helped wash away the alluring scent burned into her mind, and after a few minutes Korra shook her head like Naga and blinked as the hold on the back of her neck immediately broke.

After another minute of deliberation, Korra turned and gazed into the face of her father, “What happened?”

“Asami’s an omega,” Tonraq’s face was a picture of unease and amazement, as if the possibility was too much to consider. “She’s in heat.”

“I…” Korra scratched the back of her head, “I smelled her. Is that what it was?”

“Yes,” her father closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “We should have taught you more about omegas. It’s just they’re so rare, I never thought someone close to you would turn out to be one.”

“Is she okay?!” Korra could still smell the taunting scent of her best friend, her new protectiveness growing more and more by the minute, “She’s not hurt, is she!?”

“No,” her father shook his head. “However, you did try and attack your mother when she touched Asami.”

“Mom?” Korra blinked in surprise, “Why would I do that?”

The bulky warrior crossed his arms and looked down at his young teenage daughter, as if he was seeing her for the first time, “Maybe, you like Asami?”

“What!?” Korra sputtered defiantly, a hot blush covering her face, “No-NO! T-that’s impossible! She’s my best friend!”

“If you say so,” Tonraq sighed and gestured for her to stay here. “I’m going to go check on Senna and Asami. Don’t leave this room until I come get you. The last thing we need is for you to start attacking guards because you catch a whiff of her scent.”

“But I want to see her!” Korra protested, “She needs me!”

“No!” Tonraq sharply shook his head, “You’re only thirteen, and don’t know how to control your urges! Asami is an unmated omega with a close connection to you! The last thing we need is for your instincts to take over and cause a mess. Stay here.” He gave her an expectant look, “Do you understand?”

Korra grumbled and crossed her arms, every fiber of her being want to jump out the window and track down her friend, but she knew her dad was right. It really wasn’t the best time to be playing the rebel.

Instead she nodded and collapsed into the arm chair by her desk, glaring at her fathers’ back as he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

The Avatar rubbed her face with her hands slowly, her brain processing the new information.

Spirits, why does everything have to always be so complicated!?


	44. Jealous Asami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra misses an appointment, and Asami discovers her mate has been visiting Kuvira.

Korra closed the front door behind her, letting out a long sigh as she stretched her arms above her head and stood on her tippy-toes.

The alpha yawned and set her glider down against the entry way wall, she had several positioned around the mansion just in case, so leaving this one here wouldn’t be a problem in case of emergency.

The Avatar ambled into the kitchen, thinking over her latest meeting with Kuvira.

The former Greater Uniter wasn’t her _friend_ per say, but Korra knew that in order to properly be compassionate, she needed to offer her fellow alpha an ear to rant to about things that haunted her.

Mostly, it was just about Baatar and the Beifongs, how she knew they would never forgive her.

Other times, she told Kuvira about what was going on in the outside world, and how the Earth Republic was doing.

The only problem with her visiting the war criminal, however, was the fact that her pregnant mate was not aware of it.

Korra knew Asami disliked the metal bender, she had been responsible for the death of the last family she had.  

And now that the omega was in the fifth month of her pregnancy, (bless her, they were having _twins_ ), Korra was hesitant to tell her since stress and anger could have unpleasant repercussions on their children’s development.

The alpha grabbed a bag of seaweed chips and headed to the living room, humming to herself as she entered the room.

Only for her sight to immediately find the obviously angered omega sitting on their loveseat, “Asami?”

“The prison called,” the CEO said; her voice was calm and unyielding, but Korra could see the storm building in her eyes. “Apparently, you left your wallet in the _visitors’_ room.”

_Uh oh,_ Korra thought; now she was in for it, “I… did?”

“Yes!” Asami shot up to her feet, her voice a snarl as she glared over at her wife, “And do you know how I found out!? When I had to come home early from the gynecologist appointment! You know, _the one that you were supposed to show up at today!”_

Korra panicked and shook her head, “That’s tomorrow! The twenty-fifth!”

“It _is_ the twenty-fifth!” Asami hissed, “Which you would have known, _if you hadn’t been socializing with Kuvira!”_

“Asami!” Korra protested, “You know it’s not like that! She’s repentant! She just needs a guiding hand!”

“Which has to be you!?” Asami retorted, grabbing a small stack of black and white pictures from the coffee table, “You’ve been seeing her for _months_ Korra! I _know_ you have! They told me you’ve visited nearly twice a week for the last _year!_ ”

“I know you don’t like her,” Korra held up her hands in surrender, her alpha instincts coming in to gear as she tried to calm down her pregnant mate. “Babe, I didn’t want to hurt you!”

“Well it’s too late for that,” Asami spat, throwing the pictures at her wife. “She killed my _father_ Korra! Your children’s _grandfather!_ I don’t want you seeing her again!”

“Love, I can’t do that,” the Avatar pleaded with her. “If she’s repenting, I have to give her the benefit of the doubt. I can’t just turn my back on someone who needs me!”

“And what about me!?” the heiress angrily wiped the tears of frustration from her eyes, “What about your wife who’s carrying your _son and daughter!?”_

“What?” Korra took a step back in shook, her eyes widening as the statement hit her, “We’re having one of each?”

“Yes,” Asami glared at the alpha, “Which you would have known if you had shown up at the appointment like you were supposed to!”

“Babe, I’m sorry!” Korra grabbed her wife’s hand, kissing the omega’s knuckles as she looked imploringly at the engineer, “I’m sorry. I messed up! I admit it! It won’t happen again!”

“You’re damn right it won’t!” Asami snatched her hand back, and pointed at the couch, “See this!? This is where you’re sleeping for the next week!”

Korra flinched, “Yes ma’am.”

Asami narrowed her eyes, before pointing at the alpha, “And no sex either!”

Korra gulped and nodded, “Yes ma’am.”

“Good,” Asami huffed and stomped off, placing one hand over the swell of her stomach.

The Avatar sighed and sunk into the couch, her face hidden in her hands as she groaned and mentally cursed her own stupidity.

From between her fingers she glimpsed a look at a picture on the ground, and smiled when she saw it was taken from today’s ultrasound.

The two fetuses were labeled with a _B_ and a _G_.

A small smile cut across her face as she traced a finger over the outline of the two bodies.

At least one good thing happened today.


	45. Naked Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra and Asami have some after-sex cuddles.

Korra and Asami collapsed under the covers in a flurry of tangled and sweaty limbs, the Avatar holding her omega close to her body.

Asami snuggled closer, resting her chin on top of the alpha’s head as Korra nuzzled her face into the pale neck of her mate.

“You’re amazing,” the master of the four elements breathed, a smile across her face. “I’m so lucky.”

“That’s supposed to be my line,” Asami smiled into the dark brown hair. “You’re such a sweetheart.”

“I’m nothing without you,” Korra looked up at the tantalizing green eyes. “You’re my goddess, Asami. You’ve saved my life so many times, you’ve helped me through some of the darkest moments I’ve been through, and for some reason I can’t understand, you gave me the honor of calling you my wife.”

“That’s because I love you silly,” Asami ran her fingers down the alpha’s jaw line. “Now and forever, I love you.”

 Korra leaned up and brushed her lips lightly against the omega’s, “Promise?”

“I promise.”


	46. Poor Mako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mako sees something that cannot be unseen.

Mako walked through the halls of the dormitories, lookingfor the room where Pema told him Korra would be.

She and Asami had returned from the Spirit World yesterday, and Mako had wanted to stop by and say hello since he had been unable to previously due to working the night shift.

The door to the alpha’s room was shut, and he slid it open as a smile spread across his face in greeting, “Hey- OH MY GOSH!”

Mako stood wide-eyed and frozen as he stared unbelievably at the scene.

Korra was pressing Asami into the bed, both girls in various states of undress.

Asami locked eyes with him, and frantically covered her bare chest with the white sheet, “Mako! Don’t you knock!?”

“Uh…” the detective couldn’t seem to form a complete sentence, “Uh…”

Korra turned to look expectantly at the male beta, a smug look crossing her face, “Do you mind? Kind of busy here!”

Asami glared at the alpha hovering over her, and smacked the Avatar on her arm in mock anger, “Korra!”

The master of the four elements didn’t respond, instead she continued to gesture to the exit, “Any time now.”

“Uh, right,” Mako sheepishly shook his head and backed out of the room; the Beta snapping out of his surprise and waving a hand in surrender, “Sorry! I’m so sorry!”

Korra gave him a dismissive wave of the hand as he shut the door behind him, immediately walking back down the hall which he came.

“Lock the door!”

He grimaced as he heard Asami kick the bender off the bed, followed by the dutiful sound of Korra’s footsteps at the door and securing it closed, “Happy?”

The voices faded as he rounded the corner, but he thought it might be prudent to tell Pema not to let the kids journey anywhere near the Avatar’s room for the next hour.

He only wished he had been warned ahead of time too.


	47. Dothraki AU 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they are married, and Asami makes a discovery about her new mate.

Asami sat as straight as she could, watching the party taking place around them.

The omega’s eyes took in every detail of the feast, her eyes traveling from her new wife and back over the people the Khal ruled over.

The Dothraki certainly were something else.

People fought for fun, rolling around on the ground and trying to get the other to surrender and accept defeat.

One even got into a fist fight, leading to swords being drawn and the victor cutting off the braid of the loser after he ended up defeated on the ground.

Asami winced and averted her eyes from the sight; watching her elder cousin and Lord Tenzin chatting over on the bottom row of the inclined theater area where they presided over the festivities.

Varrick, a friendly Dothraki translator she’d met earlier in the week over wedding preparations, stepped in front of their seats, “Khal Korra! Khaleesi! May I gift my present for the happy couple?”

Asami watched as Korra gestured for the man to approach, the Khal clasping his hand and nodding her head in thanks for the elaborate knife he’d gifted her.

The alpha looked over the weapon with a praising eye, before setting it next to the dozens of others she’d received so far.

Then Varrick turned to Asami, and pulled a pile of books out of his bag before grinning wolfishly, “Tenzin tells me you have an eye for learning. This is a complete collection of what I call ‘Mechanics!’ It shows how to fix carts and other every day things you’ll find with our little tribe!”

Asami held back a snort at the ‘small tribe’ comment. Korra had nearly accumulated all the Dothraki in the Southern Lands; some filled with mixed heritage, others whose families had lived here for thousands of years. It was like nothing she ever seen before.

But still, the alpha scared her. Korra rarely talked and hardly looked at her, opting to watch the festivities taking place.

Tenzin stood up from his place and clapped his hands twice, “Children.”

Meelo and Ikki popped up from a nearby table, both grabbing hold of a box seated by their father and climbing the steps towards where Asami and Korra where sitting.

Korra didn’t even bat an eyelash at them, allowing them to set the box down at the Khaleesi’s feet and opening it, “For you Miss!”

Asami nodded her head gratefully and ruffled their hair, before the two jumped back down the stairs and joined the rest of their family.

Tenzin smiled at her, “Dragon eggs, my lady; from the shores of the Island of the Sun Warriors. Time has caused them to harden and grow sterile; however they still make beautiful gifts.”

“Thank you Sir,” Asami bowed her head. “They’re very lovely.”

“You’re welcome,” Tenzin bowed his head once more and returned to his seat, but not before collecting a approving nod of the head from the Khal seated to Asami’s right.

The green-eyed omega leaned down and lifted one of the eggs from the box, inspecting the almost jewel-like gift she had been given.

Tenzin was right. It was beautiful.

A loud neighing sound trampled into her ears, and she set the carbonized egg back into the box as two horses were brought to the front.

They were both a beautiful white color, and she recognized the one Korra had originally ridden in the first time she encountered the Khal.

The one on the left was smaller, and had golden brown around its eyes.

Korra stood from her seat and grinned, speaking in that language Asami was desperately trying to figure out, and walked down the steps to inspect the two animals.

Her cousin stood from his seat and walked up towards where Asami was sitting, a smug little smile crossing his face, “Alright little cousin, time for you to go.”

“Go?” Her voice felt pathetically weak, and she gulped nervously before allowing Lee to pull her to her feet.

“Yes!” The man grinned horribly at her, “The honeymoon of course! Why it isn’t a wedding without one!”

He escorted her down from the seat, gesturing to the horses, “See the smaller one? That is the Khal’s gift to you. After all, you _are_ her queen now.”

He stopped before the small crowd waiting around the animals, and Asami realized with sickening anxiety that she was expected to walk through them to reach the horse.

Lee grabbed her bicep sharply, his nails digging into her skin as he hissed in her ear, “Make her happy.”

Then the so called prince released his grip, and Asami wandered through the crowd.

They parted for her with respect, towards her or towards the Khal, she had no idea; all that ran through her mind was the words her cousin had told her.

_Make her happy._

The beautiful horse came into sight, and the omega took in a nervous breath as she watched the Khal vault onto the back of her horse as she grabs the reigns for the one she had gifted to Asami.

A woman knelt at the ground and cupped her hands together to help her get onto the back, and she grabbed onto the saddle and hoisted herself up.

The alpha was watching her carefully, and when she saw Asami settle into the saddle comfortably, she flicked her own reigns and urged the two horses forward.

The newly wedded green-eyed woman took one last look back, and was met with the smug and accomplished grin of her cousin.

Her stomach churned, and she turned back to face the oncoming lands they would travel over.

Korra stared straight ahead, only looking back to check that the pale skinned omega had not fallen out of her saddle yet.

Asami closed her eyes and sighed, choosing to focus on the smooth rocking of the horses’ footsteps.

Yet even that did not sooth the nerves in her heart.

““~~~~~~~~~~~~~~““

It was sunset when they reached the destination, a fairly well sized hut set up by a cliff with a roaring fire.

A small stream trickled past, before gushing out over the cliff and into the ocean.

Asami dismounted the horse with little trouble; she had seen enough Dothraki riders to know the basic idea.

Korra tied the two horses to a post, giving the animals enough line to wander enough to graze on the grass surrounding the area.

Asami stood near the cliff, looking out over the expanse of pristine blue waters; her heart hammered in her chest, and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand caress the curve of her back.

Korra’s hands gripped her by the middle, and gently turned the omega to face the alpha.

That was the first time she had really gotten the chance to look into those clear blue eyes, much like the ocean resting behind them.

Hands traveled to her sides, where the pins holding the dress together rested; she grasped one and looked at the slightly taller female, “No?”

“You…” Asami blinked, “You speak the common tongue?”

“No.”

“Oh,” Asami furrowed her eyebrows, “So you don’t?”

“No.”

“Is no the only word you know?” the shaking woman asked.

“No.”

Asami sighed and closed her eyes, opening them when she noticed the hand holding the pins on her dress had not moved, “What?”

“No?” the Khal looked like she was trying to convey something, a message that she couldn’t communicate with language.

It took a second for the omega to realize the alpha was asking for consent.

Asami chewed on her lip nervously, wondering if she could get away with denying the Khal; she was still scared to death of the warrior, but there was something in those deep ocean eyes that told her Korra would respect her wishes to wait.

_Make her happy._

Lee’s words rang in her head, and she took a deep breath and placed her hand over the one at her side.

Asami leaned forward and brushed her lips against the other’s, her hands nearly shaking from fear.

It was only when she felt the lips respond in kind; that she realized the famed alpha was reciprocating her actions.

She pulled back enough to make sure the Khal would get her message loud and clear.

“Yes.”


	48. Childhood Friends AU Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra schemes and kind of makes a move. Kind of.

Korra went through the fire bending form once more, her armsand legs completing the dance like maneuver almost effortlessly.

The alpha came to a stop; her hands meeting her instructor’s midway in the final move, before they faced each other, clasped their hands, and respectfully bowed.  

“Excellent Korra!” the middle-aged firebender inclined his head at his student, “Your forms are coming along perfectly. You’ll be ready to take your fire bending exam by the end of the year!”

The Avatar grinned hugely, her face lighting up in happiness at the thought of mastering her third element, “I sure hope so, sir.”

“Hmm,” he waved her off. “Just keep practicing, and you’ll do great. Now, you’re dismissed. Go spend the rest of your day with your girlfriend.”

Korra blushed dark red, “She’s not my girlfriend.” She left the training area, rubbing her hands together in a scheming gesture, “Yet.”

Korra entered the main building, discarding her snow covered boots and skipping down to the main dining room, where she knew her parents and Master Katara would be waiting.

Tonraq and Senna hadn’t been able to visit as much as when she was younger; her father was quickly becoming respected in the South Pole, and was often called upon to settle disputes with many of the Water Tribe citizens.

As she entered the area, Korra’s heart did a pleasant little jumping routine when she took notice of the omega seated at the table with her family and water bending master.

About a year ago, after Asami’s fourth heat, the Avatar came to a surprising discovery that she quite indeed _did_ like her best friend in more than a friend way.

Of course, this revelation came with about a month’s worth of acting like a total idiot around the nonbender, and a lifetime’s supply of teasing from everyone else around her. (Her mother was the worst with teasing to be honest.)

Korra grinned and raised a hand in greeting at everyone, before settling to the seat on Asami’s right.

Katara sat at the head of the table, and her mom and dad sat on one side, with her and Asami on the other, “How was training today Korra?”

An eager smile broke out across her face, and the alpha beamed at her mother, “I got down the Dancing Dragon fire bending form! Master Jiro believes I can take my exam by the years’ end if I keep it up!”

“You’re excelling at fire,” Katara acknowledged. “It took you three times as long to master Earth and Water. You seem to really click with fire.”

“I don’t know,” Korra blushed and rubbed the back of her head. “Fire’s easier for me. It’s more physical with the fighting. A lot like my hand to hand fighting class.”

“That and it goes along with your explosive personality,” Asami teased and swiped a piece of turtle-seal meat from her plate. “It’s a perfect match.”

“Hey!” Korra grabbed her chopsticks and began dueling Asami’s for the stolen meat, “Not fair!”

“Seems fair to me,” the omega quickly stuck the stolen food in her mouth, a smug little smirk taking over her lips.

_Oh, how I would like to kiss that smirk right off your face,_ Korra thought mutinously; her eyes narrowed dangerously.

The three adults at the table shared knowing looks, which Korra and Asami luckily managed to miss in their stare down.

Finally after a minute of continuous glaring, Korra pouted and turned back to her own food, pulling the kicked polar bear-dog kicked puppy look that she _knew_ would make Asami feel bad.

As if on a schedule, the omega groaned and pushed her plate over to the pouting bender, “ _Fine!_ Take a piece of my food if you’re really that upset!”

Korra grinned and grabbed the largest piece of meat she could find, before smiling wolfishly and shoveling it down.

Asami rolled her eyes.

`~~~~~~~~~`

The pair of friends staggered down the hall, their lungs forcing out bouts of laughter as Korra recounted the time Naga took off after a penguin seal in the middle of a hunt.

“You should have seen dad’s face!” Korra snorted, “He was so surprised to see the penguin we’d been tracking for the last two days end up being used as a chew toy!”

Asami erupted into another peal of laughter, the omega leaning against the alpha as they continued to make total fools of themselves, “I swear, I love that Polar Bear-Dog of yours! She’s just the sweetest and funniest thing.”

“Not to mention you like when we go for runs,” Korra mentioned and poked the heiress in the side of her ribs, “It’s kind of cool riding a supposedly wild animal, isn’t it?”

“It’s very cool,” Asami stopped in front of her room, and smiled brightly at the Avatar. “It’s pretty late, and I’ve been up since before dawn. I’m going to turn in early tonight.”

“Alright,” Korra scratched the back of her neck. “I have practice in the morning, so I probably won’t see you until lunch unless you want to watch or something.”

“The last time I was there, you got so distracted the entire area nearly went up in flames,” Asami reminded, a fond smile on her face as she remembered the event. “Which is impressive considering it was snowing all day.”

Korra sputtered unintelligibly, her deep blush only becoming hotter when she felt the omega lean down and press a gentle kiss to her cheek, “I’ll see you at lunch tomorrow, okay?”

“Uh… duhh…” Korra shook her head and tried to play off her embarrassment, “Uh, yeah. Yeah, tomorrow… At lunch… THAT IS TOMMORROW!”

Asami gave her an amused smile as she stepped into her room, “Night Korra.”

“Good night,” the alpha responded, before skipping down the hall towards her own room when the omega shut the door behind her.

The Avatar was so distracted by thoughts of the kiss she’d gotten, that she didn’t even notice the poor guard rounding the corner.

Never the less, even the collision and string of curse words wasn’t enough to ruin the alpha’s good mood.


	49. Omega Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra and her group breaks into an illegal prison for omegas, and finds someone long thought lost.  
> (Darker material-Possible Trigger warnings)

Korra kept her head bowed in shame as they passed through the area, her eyes tracing out every detail of the slain innocents covering the ground.

When Lin had told them they received a tip on an human-trafficking prison specializing in omegas a few hundred miles north of Republic City, Korra tried not to get her hopes up.

There was a very small chance they’d find _that_ particular omega, the one who’d grabbed the worlds’ attention and finally forced the World Leaders to take a harsher stance against human-trafficking.

The night her fiancé had been taken from right underneath Korra’s nose is the night that changed it all.

It was the night Asami Sato was kidnapped.

Now as they approached the seventh month of their search, the alpha was losing hope of ever seeing the love of her life again.

The Kidnappers had left taunting notes and clues, but they only ever led to more dead ends.

No matter what they did, somehow those lowlifes always managed to stay one step ahead of them.

Korra had never felt so powerless in her life.

The bodies covering the floor made her want to break down and cry; whoever tipped them off of the prison’s location had done it on purpose.

This wasn’t some person acting out of good will; it was one of the guilty members, wanting them to see the carnage and bloodshed they left behind.

Over three hundred confirmed dead so far out of prison that held over a thousand.

And there was not one sign of life.

Mako’s eyes were hard as he order the members of his unit to take notes of the area and search for clues, while a party of medical examiners went around and tried to identify the poor lives strewn across the floor.

Some looked as young as ten, others looked into their late forties; whoever committed this crime against humanity was going to fucking _pay_ for it.

She continued to trudge through the halls; Tenzin and Bumi were comforting presences following behind her, helping to keep the Avatar from losing herself to the very state she could have used to protect these people.

Just as she was about to break down and cry, movement in a cell of to the side caught her eye.

Korra immediately veered to the side, a dry lump rising in her throat when she caught sight of the small pile of bodies piled on top of each other.

The alpha sighed and looked down, thinking perhaps it was just a trick of her mind, when the pile _moved,_ and a soft voice reached her ears, “Help.”

Korra dropped to her knees and reached underneath the biggest body, her heart pounding when she realized someone was still alive and trying to get her attention.

Especially when she recognized that voice above all others.

“I got you,” Korra pulled out the blood covered omega and held her close, tears pouring down her face when she felt the woman nuzzle into her chest.

“Korra?” the omega looked up at the Avatar, her beautiful green eyes scarred by unspeakable horrors.

But she still somehow managed to smile at the alpha like she was the greatest sight she’d ever seen.

“I’m here,” Korra rocked back and forth, burying her face in the other’s hair and inhaling the scent she’d missed so much. “I’m never _ever_ leaving you again.”

“I believe you.”

Bumi and Tenzin stood at the door of the cell, and came and helped Korra lift the injured omega to her feet.

The poor thing had a deep gash down her left arm and on her right thigh, but otherwise she looked okay.

Korra easily lifted her fiancé into her arms, and they walked out of the cell almost immediately; the alpha could hardly bear to look at the poor souls still littered across the hall, as if they were nothing more than trash to their captors.

The omega rested her head against the Avatar’s chest and sighed, her face looking at peace for possibly the first time in months.

Korra pressed a kiss to the woman’s temple, “Let’s get you home Asami.”


	50. Demigod Child AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which omega!Asami holds her newborn daughter, and mulls over the child's rather godly sire.

The sharp wail of the newborn pulled the omega out of her sleep, and Asami groaned as she sat up in her soft feather bed and looked towards the small crib next to the window of her alabaster room.

The villa was cool and airy, her father, the emperor, had sent her here to birth her first child in order to hide the existence of a bastard child in their bloodline, (even though most in court who knew she was pregnant hardly cared that the little girl was illegitimate due to the knowledge of the baby’s powerful and influential sire).

The alpha who sired the two week old newborn was not one to take lightly; she protected our lands from invaders, saved the people of this world from the rise of the anti-god Vaatu, and brought the rains that saved them from a three year drought and allowed for the biggest harvest in over one hundred years.

The sire of her daughter was no other than the Avatar; goddess of the four elements, keeper of balance, and protector of the realm of mankind.

Little Yasuko, her darling baby girl named after her late mother, was a demigod.

The bright blue eyes glared up at her expectantly from the crib, wondering why her obvious needs had not been attended to just yet.

Asami smiled and lifted the squirming babe from the crib, settling back down on her lavish bed and propping herself up against the headboard as she nursed the fussy infant.

The omega watched as the greedy child latched onto her breast and gulped down her mother’s milk.

Asami shifted in discomfort for a minute, the feeling of breastfeeding was still mildly uncomfortable, but at least she was getting used to it more and more over the last two weeks.

Yasuko closed her tiny eyes, so much like her sire’s, and gently fell back into a light sleep, simultaneously drinking her fill as she dozed in her mother’s arms.

Asami closed her eyes and sighed softly as a soft wind brushed along the back of her neck, the bed dipped to her side, and the omega smiled as she felt a pair of warm lips press against her pale neck, “She’s just like you. Sleeps during the day and keeps her mother up all night with her tedious needs.”

“I think the situation is a bit different,” a female voice drawled next to her, the scent of the alpha wrapping around her being as it familiarized itself with the omega once again.

Asami turned and brushed her lips over the blue-eyed woman’s, relishing in the protection of the strong arms wrapping around her waist, “Hello Korra.”

The azure blue eyes seemed to twinkle with affection, and the alpha nuzzled Asami’s neck as she gazed into the emerald green of the omega’s irises, “Hello my loves.”

Asami sighed as she felt the power of the goddess wash over her, the Avatar, the strongest being in existence, was completely at the whim of a mortal omega and her tiny offspring.

The princess looked down at the nursing infant, a fond smile playing on her lips, “She grows stronger every day.”

“She does,” Korra leaned down and pressed a kiss to the newborn’s forehead and the top of the breast the tiny demigod was feeding from.

A shiver broke down Asami’s spine, and she shot a tiny noncommittal glare at the alpha, “You know I don’t like when you do that. I’m super sensitive everywhere.”

“It’s natural,” Korra murmured into her ear as the soft lips settled near her neck. “Pema tells me it’s normal in new mothers. They crave the attention of their child’s sire.”

“It’s too bad my child’s sire happens to be a huge pain with muscles who thinks the world revolves around her,” Asami teased, her voice light with humor.

“Your people are the ones who started that legend, the world revolves around the Spirit of the Sun Goddess, and I’m just the one who makes sure it stays on track; keeper of Balance and all that.”

Asami laughed and kissed the pouting immortal, her lips twisting into a smile against the other’s, “I’m aware.”


	51. Who's leaving the Roses?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami notices someone's leaving flowers outside her door, and Korra's going mad with trying to find out who's the culprit.

Asami first noticed bunches of roses were being left outside her room on Air Temple Island the second day after returning from the Spirit World.

At first, she thought Korra might have been the one leaving them for her; the alpha had started the courting process some time during their first week in the Spirit World, and had taken to leaving little gifts for her scattered around her room or left at her place at the table during breakfast.

But Korra never left them _outside_ the room; the Avatar was one of the only people she let into the workshop/bedroom she had been given on the island, there were simply too many plans and blueprints for the city kept in there, and she couldn’t risk something happening to them.

And Korra knew that, so she was allowed access whenever she wanted, (given that she knocked before entering if the omega was already in there).

It’s why she always found the flowers, jewelry, and little chocolates left by the alpha on her desk or bed.

The omega bent down and lifted the small bouquet off the ground, inspecting the sweet smelling white roses obviously picked from the Temple gardens.

Fast paced footsteps suddenly approached behind her, and Asami smiled to herself when she felt the body collide into her back, arms wrapping around her waist as she was enclosed in a hug, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Korra’s voice was muffled by the back of her jacket, “I was looking for you.”

“Were you now?” Asami raised an eyebrow and turned in the alpha’s arms, pulling the bright-eyed bender in for a sweet kiss, “Did you leave these?”

Korra pulled away from the kiss with a goofy smile, before checking out the flowers in her girlfriend’s hands, “No.” A frown suddenly pulled at her lips, “Is someone leaving them?”

“Yes,” Asami shrugged. “I’ve been getting them for the past two weeks, but there’s no sign of who’s leaving them outside my door. I thought it might have been you.”

Korra shook her head, “No. I leave my presents inside your room. I’m too afraid of people stepping on them if I leave flowers or jewelry outside your door.”

“Hmm,” Asami tilted her head to the side. “Then who’s leaving these?”

“Does it matter?” Korra scowled, the beginnings of jealousy forming in the pit of her stomach.

“Of course not,” the omega sent a smirk at the Avatar. “I just thought it prudent that whoever this mysterious suitor is learns that I’m currently unavailable.”

The alpha nodded and nuzzled the pale throat in a display of affection, “I approve of that plan.”

““~~~~~~~~~““

After nearly three weeks with no sign of whoever had been leaving the flowers, Korra was ready to fling herself off a cliff.

This was driving her absolutely insane; she promised she would leave it alone, but the knowledge that someone was trying to court Asami while it was public knowledge that Korra was doing the same infuriated her.

It either had to be someone really stupid or just really clueless when it came to proper courting ritual.

She’d been asking Tenzin for tips when it came to omegas, as well as calling her father and asking what proper Water Tribe traditions entitled when it came to starting the courtship process.

And just when she thought everything was set in place, this whole debacle with the leaving-flowers person happened.

In the end, it all added up to this moment.

Here the great Avatar; Master of the Four Elements, defeater of Amon, victor of Harmonic Convergence, Savior of the Air Nation, the one who brought the Red Lotus to justice, and the person who saved the United Republic while simultaneously opening a new spirit portal right in the heart of the city could be found….

           …..hiding behind a closet door waiting to see if this rival in love would appear.

Not exactly what most people would think of when they imagine the Avatar, but it’s the truth.

She _had_ to find out who this guy thought he was, and tell the fool to back off from _her_ omega.

A tiny shadow suddenly expanded down the hall, and Korra ducked excitedly and looked out the keyhole into the bright hall.

That’s where she saw the man trying to steal Asami away from her, that’s where she found the source of her anxiety for the last three weeks.

That’s where she found, “Rohan?”

She opened the door and looked quizzingly at the four-year old, “What are you doing?”

The bouquet of flowers fell from his grasp, and the young airbender suddenly panicked and cried; tears forming in those tiny green eyes.

“Oh no, no, no,” Korra scoped the youngest of her past life’s grandchildren into her arms; the alpha rocking the little boy as she tried to calm him. “No don’t cry. It’s okay.”

Slowly, the green-eyed boy calmed down, cuddling his head against the Avatar’s shoulder; Korra chuckled and adjusted her hold on him, beginning the walk back to the main living area where she knew Pema was located, “Have you been the one leaving Asami flowers?”

The toddler blushed and sheepishly nodded his head, “She’s pretty.”

“Yes,” Korra’s jealously dissipated. “Yes she is.”


	52. Zaofu Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami's in heat, and Korra can't help but notice the other alphas that keep looking their way.

She’d been jumpy all day, walking around while you were in heat was a very nerve-wracking thing; even though she had suppressants and enough of her scent masking perfume on to cloak a dozen omegas, Asami was still very jittery.

Mako and Bolin thankfully didn’t seem to notice, the two beta’s sense of smell wasn’t programmed to pick up heats like an alpha’s was.

Or more specifically, like Korra’s was.

The Avatar had been hovering around her all day, the four of them were exploring the Beifong estate, but she could still track the way Korra’s eyes kept drifting over to her, and the way her nose twitched as she inspected the air.

Asami had no doubt that Korra knew she was in heat, and the knowledge sent a traitorous shiver running down her sensitive spine.

Every time someone got close to her, every sense of hers screamed at the closeness.

The suppressants might have blocked her from feeling the physical effects of heat, but it didn’t do anything to stop the emotional need that rose from the difficult time.

Asami wanted to be cuddled and fawned over, and worst of all she’d went into _nesting mode_ ; she already stolen an extra five blankets from Korra and the brother’s rooms in order to create a little nest like area in her room.

Asami may have _hated_ when she went into nesting mode, but if she didn’t the nagging in the back of her head would drive her _insane._

Besides, Korra was the only one to steal a glance of the little blanket nest she’d created when she dropped by in the morning to tell that breakfast was ready, and Asami had made her swear not to breath a word of it.

Luckily, Korra knew better than to defy a grouchy and emotional omega, so she kept quiet, (although that little teasing smirk she’d shot her definitely would not go unpunished).

They looked through the buildings once more, Asami’s eye for architecture and engineering taking in all the feats of mechanics and designing. This city was absolutely magnificent.

Suddenly, her eye caught sight of the captain of the guard who’d she seen patrolling the night before; the alpha had a metallic scent, and was pretty hard to ignore.

Before she could decide on whether or not she wanted to say hello, muscular arms wrapped around her waist, and a soft gasp escaped her mouth as she felt a pair of lips press against the smooth area of her neck located behind her ear.

The ocean scent of the Avatar washed over her like a giant wave, intertwining with her own as it left behind its dominant imprint.

Asami turned her head to gape at the Avatar, only to see a trace of possessiveness reflecting in those bright blue eyes she thought were so attractive.

Mako and Bolin had become silent, their eyes looking back and forth between Korra and the captain of the guard who was now engaged in a stare down with the irritated Avatar.

Finally, after nearly a minute of tense silence, the guard continued on her route, and Korra’s arms lingered around her waist a minute before she pulled away and swept her eyes over the area.

The bender turned and gave a sheepish smile to the omega, “Sorry bout that. It’s just she wasn’t the only alpha to take notice, and there were a few of them… I just didn’t like how they were staring at you.”

“You scent marked me,” Asami sniffed at her jacket; an amused smile pulling at her lips. “Now everyone’s going to think we’re involved or something.”

Mako coughed awkwardly while Bolin giggled childishly.

Korra shot them a quick glare, before rubbing the back of her head, “Yeah, well now at least you won’t get any alphas bothering you. They’d be crazy to bother you with my scent imprinted in your clothes.”

 “True,” Asami smiled, a light blush coloring her cheeks. “Thanks. Better than using up all my perfume I guess.”

To her immediate delight, the alpha sputtered as she flushed a deep red and waved them on to continue exploring the rest of the estate.


	53. Wanting Another Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which alpha!Korra wants to have another baby, but omega!Asami is more hesitant.

Korra’s heart fluttered pleasantly as she watched Asami interact with their three children.

The alpha’s smile reached all the way across her face, the sight of her mate walking around with their youngest in her arms and the wild twins dancing around their mother’s legs as she cooked would never get old.

Yasuko was snuggly held in Asami’s right arm; the four year old was quite tiny for her age and easy to carry around, which was probably why her parents spoiled the little girl rotten and loved to coddle her whenever she demanded attention.

Sokka and Katara, their six year old (six and ¾ if you asked them), laughed and generally tried to help the engineer as much as they could as she tried to prepare dinner.

Usually, it was Korra’s job to make sure the three meals of the day were ready and served for her family, but a fire that broke out in a apartment complex downtown near City Hall had dragged her away for most of the night, and Asami had taken over the food department as soon as she returned from work.

“Katara,” Asami pointed over at the fridge with her free hand, “Could you get me the milk please?”

“Yes mommy,” the six year old water-bender waddled over to the fridge and pulled it open, before standing on her tippy toes to reach the milk and return it to her omega mother.

“Thank you sweetie,” Asami graciously took the carton from her daughter and set it on the counter, stirring the broth for their stew over the stove.

It was at this point that Korra deemed it necessary to reveal her presence and clear some of the children’s attention from their overworked mom, “Guess whose back!?”

Sokka and Katara immediately turned their attention to the alpha standing in the kitchen doorway, before huge grins broke across their face and they shot over to the muscular woman, “Mama!”

Korra had exactly two seconds to brace herself before two little squirming torpedoes launched themselves into her arms, and they went falling back onto the tile floor in a mass of limbs.

A bellowing laugh escaped her chest, and the three all cracked up as they landed back on the hard floor.

Korra made sure to use a quick blast of airbending to cushion their fall, and the three quickly descended into giggles as the Avatar’s fingers danced along her children’s ticklish sides.

“No ma!” Sokka protested, “No fair!”

“Seems fair to me,” Asami smiled from over by the stove as she bent over to set the wiggling youngest down as Yasuko caught sight of her sire.

The tiny four year old ran over to join the fray, jumping on top of the dog pile covering the alpha and giggling happily with her elder siblings as they watched their sire feign defeat.

“I’ve been vanquished! Oh woe is me, woe is me!”

“Get off the floor you guys,” Asami shook her head. “I’m trying to cook in here.”

Korra grinned at her offspring, “You heard your mother. Why don’t you all scamper outside, and we’ll sneak in a quick game of Duck, Duck, Turtle-Duck before dinner?”

“Deal!” the three removed themselves from their sire’s person, and took off out of the kitchen, Katara and Sokka dragging their little sister between them.

Korra pushed herself off the ground and dusted the dirt from her pants, “That’s how you control children, thank you very much.”

“Hmm,” Asami finished mixing the broth, lifting a cutting board filled with diced carrots and potatoes and dumping them in the stew. “You’ve always been good with kids.”

“It’s a gift,” Korra shrugged and moved closer to her mate, wrapping the muscled arms around the omega’s waist. “It kind of makes you think though.”

“Think about what?” Asami set the lid over the pot and turned in her wife’s arms, wrapping her own around the alpha’s neck.

Korra leaned in to press a quick kiss to her omega’s lips, having to go up on her tippy toes since she _was_ shorter than the pale woman ( _but don’t ever bring that up in front of her, it’s sort of a sore topic_ ), and smiled brightly at her mate, “Thinking about maybe having another kid?”

Asami blanched as her mouth fell open, the statement completely catching her off guard, “Another kid? You want another baby?”

“Well yeah,” Korra shuffled her feet a bit, offering the engineer a slightly sheepish look. “I was an only child growing up, and I’ve always wanted my kids to have a big family. I just thought they would enjoy having another sibling to play with.”

Asami’s eyes softened at that, knowing all too well Korra’s longing for a big family, “Honey, I know you want them to have plenty of playmates, but we’ve already got three children. Katara and Sokka are more than happy with each other and their sister to play with, and Yasuko seems to enjoy her own space. I don’t know if they _need_ another sibling.”

“Well I might want another,” Korra pursed her lips and looked down. “I don’t know, I just really enjoy having them. And I miss when they were babies, and having another seemed like a really good idea since the Earth Republic is stabilized now.” The Avatar shrugged, “I guess I thought it would be nice to actually plan this one.”

Asami sighed and pressed her lips into the other’s soft brown hair; she knew her last two pregnancies weren’t exactly planned, and while they weren’t unwelcome, the twins had come so early into their relationship and Yasuko had been born mere days before Korra had been called away for five months to help in the then Earth Kingdom.

Maybe planning to have this one wouldn’t be so bad.

Asami pulled away and smiled gently at those pouty blue eyes, “Tell you what. How about we wait another year or two until Yasuko starts school? Then we’ll look into our plans and see how a new baby would fit into our schedule, hmm? Once everything normalizes?”

Korra beamed and pulled her girl in for a kiss, her response breathed against the omega’s lips, “Sounds’ perfect babe.”


	54. Expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami finds out she's pregnant, and doesn't know how Korra will take the news.

Asami’s grip on the doctor’s report wavered dangerously, her eyes filling with tears of both frustration and shock.

This couldn’t be happening; this just could not be happening.

She’d only been dating Korra for three months, three very short months; they’d been so careful every time they were intimate, they took nearly every precaution in the book.

So how in the world could she be five weeks pregnant?

Oh spirits, how was Korra going to take this? She knew the alpha was a big kid person, the way she got along with Tenzin’s children was proof enough of that, but this was completely different.

Korra may have loved being among the four grandchildren of Aang and Katara, but a child of her own was new territory for the Avatar.

Asami gulped and rubbed her face with her hands, her eyes clenched shut tightly as she mulled over her options.

Every course of action pointed to the same outcome over and over again; there was no avoiding this.

Even though every fear of how badly Korra could take the news spread through her mind, one way or another Asami knew she was going to have to tell the master of the four elements that she was now the proud sire of a little baby.

So why did her hands shake at the thought of it?

““~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~““

The ferry to Air Temple Island was crowded with all sorts of acolytes and a few politicians; since City Hall had been completely destroyed, most of the city’s political figures set up base on the neutral ground until a more suitable replacement could be found.

Tenzin was willing to host them as long as they respected the airbenders training schedule and did not interfere with any customs and daily life taking place by those who permanently lived on the island.

Her feet immediately glided off the boat as soon as the ferry docked at the small harbor; her breathing was unsteady with nerves, and a tumor of worry seemed to expand in her chest with every step closer to the main building.

She knew the family would be preparing for dinner at the moment; Korra would be with them, the alpha no doubt tearing into the food like a woman possessed. If there was one thing Asami could count on, it was Korra’s massive appetite.

Drifting by the people milling along the halls, and joining a cluster of people headed for the mess hall for dinner, Asami was on autopilot now; her mind was completely overcome with the news of her pregnancy.

She didn’t even notice she’d entered the small room connected to the mess hall where Tenzin’s family ate until the sound of her girlfriend loudly calling her name interrupted her thought process.

“Asami!” Korra’s grin was so bright it was almost contagious, “How was work today?”

The CEO elegantly lowered herself to the ground, taking up her usual seat to the right of the Avatar.

The rest of the table’s occupants greeted her before returning to their own conversations, while Korra continued to beam at her significant other, “Invent anything amazing today?”

“Not quite,” Asami chuckled nervously, “Although I do have some surprising news.”

“Hmm?” Korra looked quizzingly at the engineer, a noodle hanging from her mouth as she paused mid-slurp, “What is it?”

Asami shook her head and looked around at the others, “After dinner. I want to tell you in private.”

Korra shrugged and returned to her noodles, “Alright.”

““~~~~~~~““

“So what’s the big news?” Korra flopped back on her bed, the two of them had been sharing a room since the temple was rather crowded due to the sudden influx of airbenders over the years.

Asami’s bed went mostly unused, she kept most of her blueprints and little inventions on it, and the nights she did sleep where either on a couch in her office or in the Avatar’s own bed.

The omega twisted her hands nervously, her stomach tossed and turned as if she was getting a bad case of sea-sickness, “It’s kind of shocking. I don’t… I don’t want you to be angry or anything.”

“Why would I be angry?” Korra sat up suspiciously and playfully shook a finger at the heiress, “It’s not like you cheated or anything, right?”

“Of course not!” Asami protested as she drummed her fingers against her arm as they crossed over her chest, “It’s just… I don’t know how you’ll react to this _specific_ kind of news.”

“Hey,” Korra pushed herself off the bed and walked over to the omega, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. “I don’t care what news it is; the chances of me _ever_ getting mad at you are nearly zero.”

Asami gulped before opening her mouth as the words spilled out, “I’m pregnant.”

The Avatar froze and stepped back, her eyes going wide in shock as the words ploughed into her like a freight train, “You’re… you’re… _pregnant?”_

The CEO looked down and nodded, her arms tightening around herself as she stared at the wooden floor, “I went for a checkup last week. They took a few routine tests and found out I’m about five weeks along. I just got the news a few hours ago.”

“Oh,” Korra dumbly scratched her head, her mind still processing the revelation.

Asami, her beautiful and loving girlfriend, was pregnant with her child.

Korra finally looked back up at the omega, her heart stuttering erratically in her chest as she realized how close to tears the engineer actually was, “Hey, none of that.” She returned to the taller woman and pulled her into a strong hug, “Don’t cry. Please don’t cry.”

“I’m sorry,” Asami shook her head and held back a sob. “I just don’t know _how_ this could have happened. We were so careful Korra, and we’ve only been dating _three_ months. This is all happening too fast.”

“I don’t regret it,” Korra looked into the watery green-eyes she adored so much. “I don’t regret it at all. We’ll figure something out, okay? This baby is a blessing Asami; for some reason, the universe thought _us_ good enough to raise and guide this new life.” She pressed her palm against the omega’s stomach, “Everything will work out, I know it.”

Asami worried her lip and nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes, “You promise?”

“I promise.”


	55. Childhood Friends AU Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra is getting fed up with her isolation, and Asami is sucked into the problem.

Korra growled irritably as she paced her room, her anger and disappointment at the situation clouding her mind like an impending storm.

The alpha stomped her feet with each step, and huffed and muttered about how unfair it all was that she was being treated like such a baby.

Why couldn’t they just let her go to Republic City? Why couldn’t they see she was old enough to make decisions for herself?

The Avatar groaned and sunk into her desk chair, staring out the window with a thinking look.

Korra chewed on her lip nervously, before gathering her will and jumping up from the seat.

The hopefully soon to be master of the four elements quietly clicked open the window, and gently jumped down from the two-story height, using waterbending to form a cushion at the bottom.

She had someone she needed to talk too.

““~~~~~~~~~~~~~““

Asami was just about to fall asleep when the insistent knocking on her window roused the omega back into the evil realm of consciousness.

The heiress grumbled and climbed out of bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she pushed aside the curtains to glare at the Avatar perched outside her window.

Korra clasped her hands together in a pleading gesture, sticking her bottom lip out in a polar bear dog puppy pout as she silently begged her almost-girlfriend/best friend to open the window panes.

Asami sighed and pulled it open, a shiver running down her spine as a chilly breeze drifted in through the open entrance.

Korra gleefully smiled and hopped inside, the alpha wrapping her arms around the omega and spinning her in a wild circle as they came together in a hug, “I have some news!”

“What?” Asami shook the dizziness away after she was set back down, and looked quizzingly at the Avatar, “It couldn’t wait till morning? Korra, its midnight! I was trying to sleep.”

“Sorry,” the bender kicked at the ground sheepishly, looking apologetically at Asami. “I just talked to Katara about something, and she agreed with me, and I literally had to tell you now. There’s not much time before dawn.”

“What are you talking about?” Asami groaned and rubbed her forehead, “Please tell me you didn’t wake Master Katara up at midnight.”

Korra nervous chuckle was all the answer she needed.

Asami sighed and shook her head, “Okay fine. What’s happened?”

Korra’s eyes lighted up in excitement, and Asami watched as she bounced on her feet, “We’re going to Republic City! Tonight.”

A dumbstruck feeling overcame her, and the omega stared unintelligibly at the shorter woman, “We are?”

“We are,” Korra nodded in affirmation and grabbed both of the other’s pale hands. “I’m going to Air Temple Island to learn airbending. It’s my choice. My destiny to make.”

“But I thought Tenzin and the White Lotus wanted you to stay here and wait until everything cooled down in Republic City?” Asami pulled her hands away and scratched at the back of her head, “Why are you sneaking off against their wishes?”

“Because I can’t stay cooped up in this compound forever,” Korra stated; her eyes hardening as she firmly took her stand on the subject. “I’m nearly an adult, and I’ve never even _seen_ much of the outside world. If I’m to be the Avatar, I need to forge my own path and come into who I am. I can’t stay under the White Lotus’s watch for the rest of my life Asami. I’m my own person as well. It’s time I acted like that.”

The Avatar grabbed her hands against and pulled the omega close, “And _we’re_ both going to have the time of our lives on this journey.”

Asami smiled gently, a flare of adventure spreading through her chest; she had to admit, going to Republic City did seem like quite a good idea, no matter how crazy it might sound to others, “I suppose I don’t have much of a choice, huh?”

“Nope,” Korra pressed a kiss to her cheek before turning to the closet and grabbing a medium sized bag from it. “I’d probably walk into a wall without you. Plus, isn’t your father’s main office located in Republic City. He’s supposed to be working there for the next couple of months, isn’t he?”

Asami’s heart clenched at the thought; her dad _had_ been rather busy lately with some mystery project, and she admitted it would be nice to be able to visit whenever she felt like, “He is.”

“Then all the more reason to go!” Korra’s grin threatened to split her face, “Come on! I need you with me ‘Sami.”

The omega grabbed the bag and tossed the alpha a playfully exasperated look, “If I _have_ too.”

“That’s the spirit!”


	56. Demigod Child AU 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a new organization declares war, and Asami learns the whole situation.

Asami shushed the wailing child in her arms, her eyes kept sharply forward as she trudged through the dark forest.

The burning villa seared the night-sky behind her, forcing the heir to an empire to flee the building in order to protect both her and her offspring’s lives.

She couldn’t believe it had came to this, couldn’t believe all this had come to pass in the short months that had followed the birth of her daughter.

Yasuko had just reached six months; they’d planned a little celebration tomorrow with the servants and workers who lived on the villa property when news of her father’s assassination had reached them.

A group called the Red Lotus were systematically taking out members of the royal family and other nobility in the capital; this only made it worse when she discovered they also publically disowned all relations to the Avatar Spirit and had all but declared war on Korra and her followers.

It may have seemed like madness to try and fight a goddess, but they’d already killed so many who stood in their way. The Red Lotus truly didn’t seem to fear Korra’s wrath.

The goddess herself had been distant lately, dealing with the spirits and trying to maintain balance in a rapidly declining world; it’d been over a month since she’d last been able to stop by and see Yasuko.

Her feet ached; tiny gashes littered them due to walking barefoot through an unforgiving terrain.

The Villas’ location was supposed to be only known to a handful of people close to her family, the fact that the Red Lotus had managed to find it left a hole in her heart as she took in the implications.

Someone her father had trusted betrayed them, and now he was dead and she might soon be joining him.

Yasuko continued to cry and scream in her arms, the tiny toddler had tiny gash on her arm from where the assassin had tried to stab her.

Asami had woken to flames tearing down her room, soldiers and guards fighting masked men and women in the halls, and a man looming over her sleeping daughter in the nursery.

She’d dispatched him before he could make a fatal blow, but the deep cut down her right leg slowed her, and she knew the gash on her child’s arm would have to be treated.

The omega continued struggling through the underbrush, using her body to shield her daughter from harm.

Blood was freely flowing down her leg, her right foot was numb, and her eye sight wavered as the stars and moon offered the only light.

She prayed to all the spirits, to Korra to come to her aid; they’d die if she didn’t find help soon, and the sounds of fighting still were tangible over the distance from the estate.

Yasuko went quiet in her arms, the bright blue eyes looking up almost worriedly at her mother as Asami tripped and fell to her knees.

She held the baby tightly to her chest, unwilling to let go, and pulled herself to her feet once more.

The omega in her only wanted to insure her offspring’s survival; nothing else mattered, as long as Yasuko was safe she’d gladly give her life a thousand times over.

The demigod in her arms fisted her tiny fingers into the fabric of her mother’s nightgown, the bottom torn and coated with mud and ash.

A whizzing sound flashed by her ear, and Asami yelped and ducked to the side as she watched a knife embed itself into the tree; right where her head had been two seconds ago.

A tall woman with a smirk on her face stood fifty feet back, smiling dangerously at the princess and tossing a single dagger in the air cockily.

An odd eye-like tattoo is covering her forehead, and a single long braid holds what exists of her hair back.

Suddenly the dagger is streaking towards her, and she only has a second to duck and cover behind the nearest tree.

The metal splinters into the wood, and Asami holds back a gasp as she feels the tell-tale electric pulse travel around her.

The sky is suddenly raging, storm clouds gathering around them almost like they were in the eye of a hurricane.

Lightning and thunder boomed across the stars, and the sudden explosion from where the assassin was standing is enough to tell her their chances of survival just skyrocketed.

Korra stood in full warrior battalia, her blue eyes blazing as she looked down at the corpse laying at her feet.

The woman’s head was unrecognizable, leaving Asami to remember just how powerful the sire of her child actually was.

The Avatar’s head swivels in her direction as she steps out from behind the tree, Yasuko squirming in her hold as the tiny child picked up her sire’s scent.

“Asami!” Korra’s voice reached her senses as she fell to the ground, too many emotions were rolling through her body, the wound on her leg was numb, and she felt her body give out as the safety of the goddess’s arms wrapped around her.

`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`

The first thing she noticed was the softness of the sheets she was laying on; the cotton caressing her smooth skin as a light breeze went over her body.

Someone was rustling around the room; Yasuko’s cooing reaching her ears before her eyes were able to slowly open.

A marble room with painted blue walls met her eyesight, and she quickly realized she was laying on a four-poster bed, a curtain of satin drawn around her.

A low ache pulsed on the side of her leg, and Asami winced as she forced herself to sit up; a groan escaped her throat before she could stop it, and the omega bit down on her lip to keep from crying out.

A hand suddenly covered the wound on her exposed leg, the familiar face of the alpha she loved coming into view.

“Careful,” Korra helped ease her into a more comfortable sitting position with her free hand, the other busy holding their wiggling daughter firmly against her side. “Katara managed to reverse most of the damage, but your muscles are going to be tender for a few weeks.”

“Katara?” Asami felt her eyes go wide, “The Great Healer? Where are we?”

“The Great city of Spirits!” Korra’s face spilt apart into a grin, “The Air Temple in the Sky! The Golden Palace! This place has quite a long list of names.”

“Mortals aren’t allowed here,” Asami nervously wringed her hands together. “It’s a sin to set foot in the Great Temple.”

“Uninvited yes,” Korra nodded her head, gently tickling Yasuko’s chin with her fingers. “But since I brought you here, you’ve been gifted a pardon of sorts. You’ll always be welcome anywhere I have influence.”

Korra smiled down at her demigod daughter, “Especially after this one was born.”

“The Red Lotus,” Asami went pale as she remembered the attack on the villa, “They tried to kill her.”

The deities’ face darkened, her eyes turning a churning blue; almost like a raging ocean, “You won’t have to worry about them here. You’ll both be safe. The Spirits have declared war on the Red Lotus, they’re doing too much damage to the order of the material world. I’ve been the one leading most of the counter-attacks, but these mortals.” Korra shook her head, “They possess powers not seen in centuries. At least not ones normal humans should have.”

“What does that mean?” Asami gulped and held her shaking hands close to her chest, “What exactly is going on?”

Korra didn’t answer, instead she handed Yasuko over to her mother, the alpha leaning forward to press a kiss to the omega’s forehead before pulling away, “Nothing you need to worry about. Right now, I want you to focus on healing. After that I’ll show you around the place. There are some people who really want to meet you.”

“Really?” Asami blinked as she let her daughter gently tug on her long onyx locks, “I didn’t realize I was so popular.”

Korra smiled and brushed Asami’s bangs behind her ear, “You’ll be surprised how much fame you can gather when you’re the first mortal to ever capture the Avatar’s affections.”


	57. Medieval AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami is a common inn-keeper who's life is about to change.

Asami sighed and finished drying off the last of the cups, keeping a careful eye on the group of rowdy knights who’d taken up residence in the corner of the small inn the omega owned.

“Loud, aren’t they?” Opal slid onto the closest stool, a smile on the high-born woman’s face. The Beifong family was the lords of the eastern lands facing the Capitol, and they were notorious with mingling with the common-born people they keep protection over.

They were popular with the populous, and not to mention very generous when it came to donations to the poor families living in the small villages that made up the castle-town.

“It’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before,” Asami shrugged and returned to putting up the clean glasses, “As long as they pay their due, and don’t cause any trouble in my inn, they can be as loud as they want.”

“Awfully tolerant of you, Miss Sato,” Opal smirked and accepted the offered drink from the omega. “Then again, you’ve seemed to develop quite the soft-spot for knights. Especially after that one came through a few years back.”

“Shut your mouth,” Asami smacked the noble-lady on the arm in embarrassment. Normally, it was forbidden to lay a hand on a member of the Lord’s family, but the Beifongs were a laid back kind of sort.

Opal laughed and waved a hand in surrender, “Okay, sorry, sorry. I know, that was a low blow.”

Asami fixed a mock glare at the other, “Yes it was.” Her gemstone green-eyes soften, and she looked down at the remaining three glasses to be cleaned, “But it wasn’t something I regret at all. I got quite the gift from that knight.”

“I’ll say you did,” Opal raised her glass in acknowledgement and smiled. “The gift that keeps on giving.”

Asami opened her mouth to continue their conversation, when a loud crashing sound echoed out of the kitchen, and a giggling voice escaped out the door as the lone chef she had working for her cursed and yelled out the door, “Keep a leash on that boy!”

Opal burst out laughing as said boy suddenly latched onto the inn-owner’s leg, a small toddler with ocean-blue eyes grinning toothily up at the omega, “Sowwy ma.”

Asami smiled and set the last of the clean glasses aside, leaning down to pick up the adorable little boy clinging to her leg, “What did I tell you about playing in the kitchen while Han-Jin is working?”

“Not to,” the tiny two year old stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, and Asami sighed and set her son down on the counter.

Opal grinned and downed the rest of her wine, “He’s got you wrapped around his little finger Sato.”

The boy grinned cheekily at the beta teasing his mother, not entirely knowing what was going on, but recognizing one of his mother’s friends who bought him neat little toys for his last birthday.

Asami glared at the Beifong, before relenting with a shrug and looking lovingly at her son, “After my father passed, he’s all I have left. Of course I’m wrapped around his finger.”

A sudden crash reached their ears, and the two women watched as the knights rose from their table and swaggered over to the counter; they were clearly intoxicated, and Asami knew from the way their eyes shifted between Opal and her that precautions would have to be made.

Silently, one of her hands slipped under the counter and clenched around a small dagger tapped to the underside.

“He yours?” The biggest man asked, his alpha stench invading her nostrils and leaving a repulsive aftertaste on her tongue.

“He is,” Asami gently slid her son off the counter, letting him crawl into the safety of the little box he liked to play in.

“He’s a cute little fellow,” the knight grinned, showing off the crooked and broken teeth made from years of brawls and battles, “His sire must be proud. You mated?”

Asami clenched her jaw, watching out of the corner of her eyes as another of the group took interest in Opal and began to leer at the young beta, “No, although I’m surprised you can’t tell from my scent, _sir._ ”

The alpha shrugged and waved a hand over his shoulder, “We’re just getting back from the far Eastern Lands; some rebels still loyal to the traitor Kuvira causing trouble, sense of smell still pretty clouded from all the fighting and action. I just thought such a pretty face like yours might want to _reward_ us for our service.”

“That’s the crown’s job,” Opal finally spoke up; her eyes were deadly and sharp. “Not ours.”

“Oh come on now,” the alpha grinned hugely. “Don’t be like that. There’s plenty who would be willing to give us our deserved due. Why there was this lovely omega a few towns up, now he was a beauty, ‘ay fellas?”

The three others all hooted in agreement, and banged their hands against the stools.

Asami felt her irritation reaching its boiling point, “You come into _my_ inn, and expect to make such vulgar demands of me!? I’ll ask you to leave now sirs, before my friend here and I lose our tempers.”

“Now listen here _bitch!_ ” The guard slammed his hand down on the counter and leaned threateningly forward; Asami felt her eyebrow twitch as he snarled and glared at her, “You’re obviously not very tapped into the way of the world, are ya!? You already got a bastard son there! You expecting us to not believe you’re a whore!?”

Quick as lightening, Asami drew her knife from the counter, and stabbed it straight through the man’s palm.

The Alpha roared in pain and tried to pull away, only for the omega’s grip to increase, and the blade to root the whimpering fool to the counter top.

The other’s all drew their swords when Opal shot to her feet, and narrowed her eyes at them, “Draw your weapons in my presence, and I’ll have your heads by nightfall! Didn’t your superiors ever tell you not to threaten a lord’s family!?”

“I’d listen to her,” Asami twisted the knife slowly, her face hard as steel as she listened to the brute alpha cry out like a newborn babe. “I don’t know how happy Suyin Beifong will be when she hears you threatened her only daughter.”

The knights all turned pale and stumbled back, pleading with the two to forgive them and making a run for the door.

Asami turned her sight back to the man pinned to the counter, “I’m going to pull my blade, and you’re going to leave, and _never_ harass _anyone_ like this ever again. Do. You. Understand?”

“Yes,” the pitiful man nodded his head desperately, and Asami pulled the knife away from his flesh and watched as he fell back and crawled to the exit.

Opal sighed and sat back into her stool, holding up the glass with a tired look on her face, “I think I’ll take another drink.”

Asami smirked and finished wiping the blood from her hands, before leaning down and lifting her oblivious son out from the little box he had hidden in, “Right away my lady.”

`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`

Opal had left back for the castle some hours ago, leaving Asami to prepare her son for bed as he wiggled away from her grip and danced about the small bathroom, “No Ma!”

“Come here Hiroshi,” the omega rolled her eyes and held out the small slip in her hands. “Let’s get you into your sleep wear.”

“No!” The little boy giggled and tried to run for the door, only for Asami to reach out and catch him before he made it more than a few feet.

The tiny two-year old laughed and squealed as his mother lavished his sides with tickle attacks, before relaxing in her hold and allowing the omega to set him back down and pull the slip over his bare torso.

He had a darker complexion than she did, much like the alpha who had sired him those three years ago.

He also had the same blue-eyes as the mysterious knight who’d seduced her so completely for that one night; it had been a female alpha, with a strong build who commanded the respect of the other’s around her.

Her hair had been done into a wolf tail with two strands framing the side of her face, a style common in the Capital and Southern Lands.

And she had been part of the King’s Banner, maybe one of the serf’s who lived on one of King Tonraq’s many estates? She didn’t know.

All that was certain was that Asami had fallen in love over the course of an evening, and she’d been foolish enough to believe the knight loved her too.

The only good thing that came out of the whole fiasco had been the birth of her son Hiroshi; even though she knew his sire would likely never learn of his existence, but then again there were countless soldiers with bastards across the kingdom, so she doubted the alpha would have cared either way.

It came with no surprise when the knight was gone the next morning, only briefly giving her a kiss on the cheek goodbye before disappearing out the door to join the rest of the battalion stationed in the small village.

Nine months later Asami birthed a son she named after her late father, and inherited the very inn she’d tried so hard to save from wasting away.

Now, three years later, she stood a major player in the village, and a part time advisor to the Beifong family during trying times.

Hiroshi smiled up at Asami and rubbed his blue-eyes with little clenched fists, “Tired.”

“Then let’s put you to bed then,” the omega lifted her little boy into her arms and exited the washroom, opening the door to their quarters and settling him into the little cot alongside her own.

“Are you comfy?” Asami asked, tucking the blankets around his frail body in preparation of a cold autumn night.

“Mm-hm,” Hiroshi nodded and closed his eyes, the toddler falling asleep almost instantly as his head settled into the plush pillow.

Asami smiled and brushed the dark onyx locks of hair from his forehead, before climbing into her own cot, and leaning over to the small table that held the oil lamp.

She gently blew out the flame and all went dark.

`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`

Asami looked up from the cutting board as she heard the tell-tale sounds of the tavern doors push open.

Opal and her twin brothers walked in, the three looked troubled and alarmed, their faces only turning even more somber as they caught sight of her standing behind the counter.

Hiroshi was playing around with some of the local’s children over in the corner of the room, their parents keeping a careful eye on them as they ate their lunch, “What brings you three here so early in the day? You’re usually crowding crawling over her at sunset when the ale flows.”

“It’s complicated,” Wing murmured, and Asami frowned when she caught on to the worried tone of his voice.

“What’s going on?”

Opal exchanged looks with her brothers and bit down on her lip as she gazed apologetically at her long-time friend, “We’ve received summons from the Capitol to go to court. They want us there by the next fortnight.”

Asami raised her eyebrows in surprise, “The Capitol’s at _least_ a fortnight’s ride from here. And you just got the summons today!?”

Wei nodded and kicked at the ground, “We’re leaving tonight. Our mother sent us to tell you. There’s… more to the summons than was expected.”

“What are you talking about?” Asami set the cutting knife down and crossed her arms as her eyes trailed between the three of them.

“We’ve gotten word from…” Opal hesitated, as if she didn’t know how to break the delicate news, “Hiroshi’s sire. She’s asked us to escort you to the capitol.”

Asami felt the words impact her like a punch to the gut, and she gasped and stepped back in shock as her eyes filled with angry tears, “No… I… She hasn’t… she…”

“We know it’s a bit of a shock,” Wing nervously wringed his hands together. “But it’s true. The summons included a lot more than usual, and when she explained what was happening, well… we’re being required to ensure your arrival to the Capital.”

“And what power does she have to do this!?” Asami slammed her foot down in anger, her face felt hot and red, and the omega felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. “She’s a knight! Not the king! Tell her no! If she wants to see me, then she can drag her ungrateful, abandoning hide here!”

Wei frantically shook his head, “We don’t have a choice! Asami, you don’t understand! We _can’t_ ignore the summons! It has the seal of the royal family!”

Her heart felt like it stopped cold in her chest, dread and amazement mixed in some forbidden dance in her mind, “The… Royal Seal?”

“Do you understand yet?” Opal bit down on her lip, “Hiroshi’s sire isn’t just some knight Asami. She’s royalty.”

“But… how?” the omega felt as if she was sinking into a dark abyss, “I would have known if she was royalty. She would have told me…”

“Apparently there were other things at stake,” Wing flexed his fingers and took a deep breath.

“I guess there was,” Asami bitterly muttered, her muscles clenching in unclenching as the news ran through her. “So who exactly was it then? Which of them had the honor of siring a child, then running away?”

The twins looked around nervously; as if they were afraid someone would accidently overhear, but Opal stepped forward, and pulled a scroll out of her pocket, “See for yourself.”

Asami frowned and took the scroll from her friend, and unfolded the piece of parchment.

Her body felt ice-cold as she read over the address, and pure disbelief ran through every pore of her body.

_By order of the Royal Family and all that entitles,_

_We do hereby ask that the Beifong Family do escort an Asami Sato to the Capital by the next fortnight after you receive this letter._

_For reasons due to a personal commitment three years prior, her presence has been requested to meet with the King and his family._

_Signed,_

_Princess Korra_

_Commander of our Kingdom’s Armies_

_and_

_Crowned Heir of King Tonraq_

_Future Queen of the Elemental Kingdoms_


	58. Medieval AU Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they arrive in the Capitol, and Asami learns some surprising news.

The sound of the horse’s hoof’s clacking against the stone path as they approached the magnificent city in the distance was the only thing she could focus on as the caravan got closer and closer to the Capital.

Asami gulped and looked back at the carriage once more, where her son, Hiroshi, was riding with Huan and Baatar; the two were going over some proposal’s they planned to present to the King once they arrived, and Hiroshi was busy playing with some of his toys at their feet.

The small toddler had taken to alternating between either riding with her by horseback, or settling in the carriage with Suyin’s husband and second born son.

Asami was grateful for the breaks from her son every other day, using the time to think over what might happen once they arrive to the Great Castle where the two-year-old’s supposed sire lived.

Opal and her mother had assured her that no harm would come to her or her son, even though some noble houses were notorious for doing away with illegitimate children, the King’s family was significantly more accepting of children born out of wed-lock in their bloodline, (even though they had the lowest count of bastards born out of all the noble houses in the last five hundred years).

Now all she had to do was figure out exactly what it was that they wanted with her, and why it took nearly three years for Princess Korra to reach out to her if it really had been her that night all those years ago.

Opal’s horse trotted up alongside her own; the snot covered nose of the brown animal being what lead the noble-woman to affectionately name him ‘Stinky’, “What’s on your mind ‘Sami?”

“Just thinking,” the omega sighed and clenched the reigns, her hands digging into the leather material. “Why now? After all this time?”

Opal shrugged and pursed her lips, “Honestly, I’m not sure. Princess Korra’s been absent from most noble gatherings and other celebrations lately. I’ve only seen her at the annual jousting tournament once, and that was four or five months ago. I may not live very close to the Capital, but her reclusiveness ever since the Civil War between her father and uncle is legendary. She only ever shows her face if something is threatening the peace, such as the Earth Queen’s assassination, or General Kuvira’s uprising.”

“But these happened years ago,” Asami looked back at the carriage, imagining the form of her son as he happily played with his toys. “Hiroshi was conceived back during Kuvira’s uprising, and the Earth Queen was assassinated only a few months before. It’s been almost three years since everything, four if you’re counting Unaloq’s civil war.”

“I don’t know Asami,” Opal looked forward, a slight smile appearing on her face as the walls surrounding the Capital came into sight. “But I have a feeling your life is about to change, one way or the other.”

Asami sighed and glared at the neck of her horse, “If you say so.”

The rest of the afternoon was spent in relative silence, the few miles left between the caravan and their destination rapidly declined as the great walls wrapped around the capital slowly became larger and larger.

As the sun began to sink beneath the horizon, the gates finally loomed in front of them; the brilliant blue and white paint enhancing the beauty of the massive entrance, and proudly showing the colors of the ruling family.

Asami took a deep breath as Suyin rode ahead, her heart pounding in her chest as the matriarch of the Beifong family spoke with one of the guards.

Slowly the massive door began to open, and suddenly she was thrust into the lime-light as sprawling crowds gathered on each side of the streets, thousands of eager eyes hoping to catch a glimpse at the legendary family that kept hold of the East.

A slight shiver crawled up the back of her spine, her eyes catching sight of the banner men standing guard on either side of the roads.

The King’s sigil stood out like a blazing fire, the polar-bear dog imprinted on the flags burned into her brain, and suddenly the reality of the situation rammed into her stomach.

What exactly was she being sucked into?

`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`

The throne room was unlike anything she’d ever seen before.

Beautiful pillars of alabaster and gold lined the sides, painted windows covered the walls, and the whole room was a mix of blue and white.

At the head of the room was a magnificent throne, empty but still intimidating and terrifying in a way.

A small door behind the decorated chair was where she was being led; Hiroshi had wrapped his tiny arms around her neck, spinning his head around to look about the area and take in all the details. He’d never seen anything of this magnitude before.

The two knights escorting her to the King were kind enough; she could tell they were most likely brothers, even though one had green-eyes and the other’s were a brownish-gold, they still held a certain familiarity with each other, and did possess some similarities appearance wise.

But the most similar thing about them was their scents; they were unique, yet they were also very alike. Much of how Opal and her brother’s scents were, these two beta’s had to be siblings. There were simply no other explanation for it.

The doors where pushed open, and Asami’s breath caught in her throat when the shorter of the two knights gestured her to head inside without them.

He smiled kindly at her, “Don’t worry. We’ll be waiting right outside the door for when the King sends us to collect you from the council chambers. He and the Queen only ask for a moment of your time before retiring you to your chambers’ to rest after your journey.”

“If it is what the king commands,” Asami curtsied respectfully to the two knights, “Thank you Sirs.”

The taller golden-eyed one nodded, and the omega took a deep breath before heading into the council room.

It was darker than the throne room, with banners and quilts spread across the walls of battles and house sigils.

Her blood ran cold when she caught sight of the couple standing alongside the lone window present in the room, and she stopped a few feet away from the table situated in the middle of the room and waited for the ruling couple to acknowledge her.

The King was obviously as strong and intimidating as the rumors said, with an almost overbearing scent marking him as an alpha that covered the room.

His wife, the queen, wasn’t as intimidating. She still held herself with respect and authority, but even facing away from her and staring out the window, Asami could tell the beta possessed a gentle soul.

Hiroshi had gone silent as soon as they entered the room, his little nose twitching as he took in the two scents that resonated so deeply in his brain.

His blue-eyes closed contently, and he let out a small sigh as he unconsciously recognized the scent of his grandparents.

Asami adjusted her hold on him, and nearly fell to her knees in a bow as the two monarchs turned to face her.

A set of footsteps rapidly approached her, and she stiffened when she felt a pair of strong hands grip her shoulders.

“No, no. There is no need to kneel to us,” the rumbling voice of the King drifted into her ears, leaving Asami to once more adjust her hold on Hiroshi and gratefully take the offered hand as she was helped back up to her feet.

Once standing, her green-eyes were able to take in the features of the couple.

King Tonraq was tall and sturdy, built with obvious muscles and a friendly glint in his eye.

The Queen, on the other hand, nearly caused Asami to suffer a heart attack.

By the spirits, Asami couldn’t believe how alike she looked to the Princess.

Although they’d spent a night together, the omega still remembered the alpha’s features, and now she was clearly able to see where she’d inherited them from.

Hiroshi squirmed in her arms, and suddenly began reaching for the two adults standing across from them, “Hi! Hi!”

The Queen blinked down at him, a look of wonder and surprise taking root in her expression, “So it’s true.”

“It seems so,” King Tonraq mused, his hands coming up to hover in front of the toddler, “May I?”

Asami hesitated, wondering why they seemed so entranced to see her son. Surely they had known of his existence when she was summoned to the Capital?

Carefully, she handed Hiroshi over to his noble grandfather.

Tonraq graciously took his grandson from Asami, a smile crossing his face as he lifted the toddler into the air and grinned up at him, “Curious little fellow, aren’t you?”

Hiroshi giggled and squealed as he was tossed into the air and back into the King’s arms, before being handed over to his grandmother.

Senna looked at him with adoring eyes, not at all seeming to mind the fact that the little boy wasn’t a true-born grandchild, “I have to admit, we were a little bit skeptic when Korra told us of you and your son’s existence.”

The Queen gently propped Hiroshi onto her hip, poking his nose with her free hand as he erupted into giggles and tried to grab her finger, “Korra’s never been one to take an interest with anyone since the disaster that occurred when she and Sir Mako were courting.”

“You…” Asami looked down, “You were not the only one to be surprised. I was not aware she was high-born until a fortnight ago. It was… quite the surprise….”

“I can imagine,” the King rumbled and smiled kindly. “But do know that you are welcome here. When Korra told us that she had sired a child, it came as a shock at first. Especially since the little one was already pushing two by the time she had alerted us of his existence.”

“I did not know she had been keeping track of him,” Asami bit her lip. “Truthfully, I never expected to hear from her again. I’ve heard many stories of the children alphas leave others with when armies move through villages and cities.”

“Korra has been through a lot the past few years,” Queen Senna admitted, her voice hesitant as if it was not a topic she was comfortable speaking of. “It’s only recently where’s she’s managed to heal and return back to how she was before. During that time, she’d sent scouts through the Beifong’s lands to check up on you and Hiroshi. She would have went herself, but… Well, I’m sure she’ll explain once she returns at nightfall.”

“She’s not here?!” Asami blinked and stepped back in surprise, “I was under the impression that the Princess would be present for my arrival. She was the one who summoned me, was she not?”

“She was,” Tonraq gestured at the table, pointing out the map that dominated the surface. “A few days ago she left on a hunting trip with her mentor. They will be arriving after dusk. If they travel fast, she will hopefully be able to dine with you at dinner. I’m afraid my wife and I will be seeing to some financial documents, so we will not be able to join you tonight.”

“That’s fine,” Asami bowed her head. “Thank you for your hospitality. You’ve both been very generous.”

“It’s nothing,” Senna waved her off and transferred Hiroshi back to the omega, the little boy nuzzling his mother’s shoulder. “Now the brothers will escort to your new chambers. Your stuff should be settled in by now thanks to the servants.”

Asami curtsied as the two knights seemed to magically appear, “Thank you my Queen.” She turned to Tonraq, “Your Grace.”

The two dismissed her, and she followed the beta brothers out of the place and down a hall intersecting with the throne room.

After a minute of walking, they arrived to the guest chambers and she thanked the two before disappearing inside.

Hiroshi wiggled in her grasp, and she set him down and let the little one waddle about as he explored the chamber to his heart’s content.

A lone rose caught her attention on the vanity, and Asami walked over to it quickly, her nose picking up the scent of the alpha that started it all and got her into this situation to begin with.

By the look of the vase, the flower must have been there for a few days, and the omega picked up the note alongside it with shaking hands.

_A gift in advance; I look forward to seeing you again, my lady._

_Until the night falls,_

_Korra_


	59. Dothraki AU 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we go through daily life with the khaleesi.

The khalasar(?) was on the move.

Asami drew back the flap to the extravagant tent she shared with Korra, and walked right into the midst of the massive camp packing up their things and loading them onto wagons and spare horses.

Her guide followed dutifully behind her; the one the Khal had set to work with her was also a healer, she was older, easily middle-aged, but she seemed to like what she did and was well-respected around the camp. The healer, Kya, was an excellent translator as well, and Asami had been amazed to learn that she was actually Lord Tenzin’s older sister.

“What’s going on?” Asami looked around, her eyes taking in every detail of what was happening around her, “Why is everyone packing up already? I thought we weren’t moving until the next fort-night.”

Kya shrugged and flagged down a passing tribesman, drilling him on what was causing the whole village to pack up and leave.

The beta man offered a quick response, before bowing his head respectfully to Asami and continuing on his path.

Kya’s eyes gleamed with the new information, and she grinned wolfishly as a small laugh escaped her mouth, “Suyin’s tribe is coming this way!”

“Suyin?” Asami blinked and narrowed her eyes, trying to remember where she heard the familiar name, “Suyin… Beifong?”

“Yep!” Kya smiled and gestured in the direction of the main tent, where Korra would be gathered with her blood riders, “The Beifong clan’s always been close to us. They’re one of our sister tribes. Sometimes, we travel north together during the winter months, but they usually stay towards the western lands. Korra has them keeping an eye out for any invaders, she’s had a pack with the Beifongs since she became Khal.”

“Oh,” Asami inclined her head in thought, “So they’re kind of like a lieutenant tribe then? Like allies?”

Kya tilted her head from side to side, mulling over the comparison, “Well yeah, in a way. Suyin and Lin, the sisters in charge, they swore allegiance to Korra after she helped them fight off some bandits a few years back and saved their tribe. Even before that, they worked really close with my family. They’re good people.” 

“So why are they coming this way?” Asami worried her lip, “Has something happened?”

“Nothing bad,” Kya reassured the young omega. “If anything it probably has to do with Suyin’s daughter.”

“Her daughter?”

Kya pointed over to the command tent, “One of your wife’s blood riders, Bolin, has promised himself to her. A khal’s bloodriders are family, by his mating to Opal they would ‘officially’ merge their families in a way. The two have been courting for the last year or so.”

“So they’re just coming here to make wedding plans?” Asami arched an eyebrow, “How come it took so long? I was married to Korra a month after she made the agreement with my cousin.”

“Ah yes,” Kya frowned, “ _King_ Lee. He was … particaullary pushy for the marriage to be done as soon as possible. Usually, when someone who isn’t Dothraki in origin is to be married to one of us, the man or woman is brought here as a guest for a few months to learn our way of life. That way when they’re bonded to their new mate, nothing… surprises them per say.”

“Oh,” Asami sighed, “That would have been convenient; I hardly knew anything about your people, and your language is still lost on me. I was quite troubled by everything.”

“Well you’re here now,” Kya smiled and patted her on the back. “And you’re now our Khaleesi. Soon, we will have little princes and princesses running all over the place.”

Asami tried to smile, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. Intimacy with the Khal was … something else. It wasn’t _bad,_ it was merely something she wasn’t used to. At all.

Growing up, she learned about all sorts of things omegas were to expect once married. They all told of great feather beds surrounded by lace curtains and gold, held securely in their mates arms as they made love to them.

The Dothraki on the other hand, were very, _very,_ different when it came to sex.

For them, it was all about giving into your more animalistic instincts, about being the alpha, beta, or omega you were born to be.

Meaning sharing her bed with Korra was submitting and being the good little wife her abusive cousin had ordered her to be.

Sometimes, there were moments when she thought Korra might have wanted more. Something in her deep-blue eyes that grasped onto her soul and refused to let go.

“Asami?” Kya’s voice broke into her train of thought, and the omega blushed and shook her head, clearing her mind of the storm growing in there.

“Sorry,” the Khaleesi stepped out of the way as a group of men and women began loading up parts of her tent. “Let’s get something to eat before they pack that away too.”

`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`

Luckily, there was still freshly baked bread in the main tent, and Asami graciously accepted some fruit with her loaf as she entered the command room.

Korra was standing around a table with Mako and Bolin, her blood riders, and a few people she hadn’t seen before.

One of them was an omega like her, with green eyes and a small beard. He was tall but lean, and wore a green tunic with metal bands wrapped around his arms and neck.

The other was obviously his mate, their scent was mixed together and formed a sort of uniqueness that told her they were involved.

She was an alpha, with earthy green eyes and the same type of clothes the male omega at her side wore.

Asami hesitated for a moment, before Mako turned and acknowledged her, causing the others standing over the now visible map to look her way.

Korra held out a hand expectantly and Asami dutifully walked up and took it, a slight flicker in her heartbeat as she felt those warm lips press against her knuckles.

She watched as the alpha turned to her guests and introduced her, her scratchy feminine voice no longer the foreign sound she first became acquainted after their wedding.

Kya stood by her side, quietly translating the words going on in the brief conversation, “That’s Kuvira. Suyin’s daughter-in-law and the omega beside her is Suyin’s firstborn, Baatar. They rode ahead of their khalasar to give us a heads up about the rest of their tribes’ impending arrival.”

“I didn’t know there were male omegas here,” Asami whispered back. “I’ve only seen females so far.”

“Most of them are born into Su and Lin’s clan,” Kya explained. “They’re more common in their tribe’s bloodlines.”

Asami nodded her head once, before moving to grasp Bataar’s offered handshake as he smiled and greeted her.

Kuvira, on the other hand, simply bowed her head once in respect, before returning to her conversation with the Khal.

Kya grabbed her arm and tilted her head in the direction of the exit, “Come on Khaleesi. While they plan out the meeting point, we should go make sure you do your duties and oversee the khalasar.”

Asami followed after the healer, biting into the loaf of bread and letting her green eyes roam over the gathered clans surrounding them.

In the weeks following her wedding to Korra, even more tribes had come and bowed the knee to the khal; most were drawn by the fact that one of the last living Satos had married into the massive tribe Korra ruled over.

A few children wandered over to her, laughing and giggling as their new Khaleesi smiled and patted them each on the cheek.

Asami felt a warmth fill her heart as she watched the children crowd around her; sure, she was a bit awkward around them, but something about the little ones always seemed make each day worth it.

Kya whistled sharply, and a servant rushed over with Asami’s horse trailing behind.

The white mare nuzzled her face in greeting, and the omega gently ran her fingers through the freshly brushed mane of the animal before her.

With a huff, she grabbed onto the hair and pulled herself up onto the saddle, taking the reins and guiding the horse around, watching as the last of the family tents were packed away

`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`

The day quickly turned late, most of their afternoon spent on the move as the entire Khalasar traveled towards their destination.

The tents were set up once more, the one she shared with Korra was extravagant and warm, kept toasty with dozens of pelts and a warm fire set in the middle.

Asami watched the flames as she lay on the bed, her eyes tracking the movements of each spurt of red as the fire crackled and popped.

Her nightwear consisted of long sleeved gowns tied together into the back. Most of the Dothraki slept in little to nothing, their blood ran hot.

However, she was not used to the cool drafts flowing in from the outside and was rather fond of the warm nightgowns she had brought with her from her stay at Lord Tenzin’s estate.

Footsteps echoed into the tent, and Asami looked up as she watched Korra come walking in.

For a moment they did nothing but stare at each other, blue hues meeting green as each took in the other’s appearance.

Korra’s skin glistened in the fire light, her toned muscles seemed to pop out, made more defined by the shadows casted by the firelight.

To Korra, Asami looked beautiful; the omega was laid out among the furs on their bed, her long dark hair laid out across one shoulder as the she leaned on one arm and watched the alpha as she stretched out her shoulders.

Finally, after a few moments of silence, Korra turned away and began to remove her clothing, leaving Asami to avert her eyes in embarrassment and turn over to face away from her wife.

A few minutes later, the bed sunk with the weight of the added alpha, and Asami bit down on her lip as she felt hands around her stomach pull her up onto her knees.

Fingers danced down the length of her spine, untying the cords holding her dress closed.

A warm breath of air brushed along her shoulder as she felt the soft kisses being trailed along her collarbone and neck, the dress being pushed off her body and down her legs as strong hands settled on her hips.

With little difficultly, she managed to squirm her legs free of the fabric; the nightgown falling over the side of the bed and pooling on the ground.

Her breath quickened with nerves and slight anticipation, her core clenching as she felt calloused fingers brush against the slick heat.

Korra gently bit into her shoulder, the alpha’s growing excitement evident as it pressed against the back of her thigh; Asami let out a small gasp as she allowed herself to be bent over, the same position the Khal took her in every night.

Then she felt the other’s lips ghost over the back of her neck, tracing the mating mate left from the night the marriage was consummated.

A small moan escaped her before she could stop it, and Asami buried her face in the soft pillows as she felt the hips behind her thrust forward.


	60. Medieval AU Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami receives a visitor in the night.

Asami took her dinner as soon as they started serving.

Maybe it was just nerves, or maybe it was just her being a coward and not wanting to deal with the chance at having dinner with the Princess, but some part of her was panicking at running into the sire of her child, while another was eagerly looking forward to seeing how the years treated the only person to ever get the honor of stealing her heart.

Hiroshi was ecstatic about everything; he followed the maids up and down the hall outside their chambers, her giggled and laughed at the horses he could see outside their window, he jumped and bounced on the soft feather bed more times than Asami could count, and he splashed and just made a mess of the bathroom when she bathed him in the magnificent tub they had at their disposal.

Truthfully, Asami thought it to be some of the cutest things he’d ever seen him do. The two year old toddler was absolutely excited about every new thing he saw, and Asami was loath to do anything that might upset his happiness.

The omega was more hesitant with the whole situation; she was understandably irritated about being yanked from her hometown and being forced to leave behind the inn her father had left her.

But the worst part of all of this was the fact that Korra had apparently been keeping track of them, but never felt it appropriate to actually come and visit herself.

Asami didn’t know what caused the alpha to stay away for so long; a part of her wanted to stay selfish and tell herself Korra was just being a typical alpha and leaving her bastards away from public view to keep her image pure in the eyes of the populous so that she could keep her anger close, but even then she still knew there was more to this story- something the King and Queen were hesitant to tell her about their daughter.

“Mama!” Hiroshi crawled across the bed and launched himself into her arms, the two falling back against the pillows in a mess of giggling limbs as Asami tortured the little boy with countless tickles.

“I got you,” Asami playfully laughed, a bright smile across her face as she watched her son wiggle out of her grasp and retreat to the end of the bed.

The azure eyes seemed to strike through her soul; so much like his newfound grandparents, so much like his mysterious royal of a sire.

“You come here,” Asami warned, one finger wagging mockingly in the air as she hunched over and prepared to lunge for the energetic toddler, “Unless you want to be tickled again!”

Hiroshi squealed and jumped off the bed, his tiny legs sending him all over the room as his mother chased after him. Asami slid on the ground and cut off his escape route, tripping the blue-eyed boy before he could reach the closet door and effortlessly taking him into her arms as she pushed off the ground and held him over her head, “I got you again!”

“No ma!” Hiroshi kicked his chubby legs and tried to wiggle out of his mothers’ grasp once more, but Asami held tight and lavished her son’s sides with an even bigger number of tickles.

`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`

That night, after she put Hiroshi to bed in his own little room, Asami had more trouble falling asleep than ever before.

The omega inside her was wary of their new territory, making sure nothing around them could leave any form of harm on her offspring, while the logical side of her screamed that nothing good could come of the Princess calling the family of her only known bastard to the capital.

It hurt to think of him like that, but Asami was well aware that in the eyes of the law (and the other noble houses), Hiroshi was for all intents and purposes, a bastard.

Of course, where she came from illegitimate children dotted the streets, and it wasn’t a big deal if your parents weren’t married, or if you never met your mother or your father. They had more important things to think about, such as the next harvest, or what noble family would try to overthrow the monarchy this time.

But she wasn’t in her small town anymore, and the capital was a far crueler place than anywhere else she’d ever been.

The small candle flicked at her nightstand, the only light present in the elaborate chambers; Asami reached over and blew out the nail sized flame, before curling up under the covers and surrendering to the soft pull of sleep.

Yet, barely a few hours past before something roused her from the sweet abyss of unconsciousness.

“What?” Asami rubbed her eyes and sat up, her vision drifting from blurred to clear for a few seconds before her nose locked onto the scent from the person standing in front of her.

The smell of a fresh ocean breeze washed over her, with a hint of lilac and a strong undertone.

Her heart speed up rapidly, fear and adrenaline coursed through her veins; this couldn’t be happening, this _could not_ be real.

But it was; it was very real. Here, standing in front of her, was the form of Princess Korra; heir to the throne, commander of the kingdom’s armies…

…and the sire of her son.

“What are you doing here?” Asami breathed, her voice sounded too weak to possibly be her own.

Korra chewed her lip and looked over the omega’s body, the candle she held in her hand was set down on the nightstand, and she cautiously sat on the edge of the bed, “I wanted to see you. It’s been a while, Miss Sato.”

A lump rose in her throat, like bile was trying to force its way out of her stomach, “ _Three years._ It’ been three _fucking_ years.”

Korra’s face fell and she looked down, “I know.”

Asami tried to steady her breathing; everything about her life felt like it was all falling apart.

She had long since accepted that Hiroshi might never meet his sire, that she had probably been used like a plaything for some knight who wanted a good lay, and from her acceptance she drew strength from it.

But now everything was unraveling.

Korra sat before her; gone was her wolf-tail and the bangs framing her face- instead, it seemed like she traded it in for a traditional shoulder length bob-cut (although Asami could tell from the way it was cut, that the princess had probably done it on her own).

She had a warm long-sleeved shirt on, with matching pants made of the finest cotton.

Asami had been offered some of the same style pajamas, since the cool interior of the castle made the nights chilly and cold, but she’d opted out and kept her traditional nightgowns she’d sown herself.

The blue-eyes that once held so much confidence, the same eyes that had once captivated her so, were now tired and beaten; it was as if she’d carried the weight of the world on her shoulders, and forgotten how to live without the burden pushing her down.

Tentatively, she reached out and gently cupped the royal’s cheek, trying to prove to herself that this was real, this wasn’t some dream that would slip away come morning, “You’ve changed so much.”

Korra sighed and placed her hand over Asami’s own, her thumb running over the pale knuckles; the knight offered a smile, genuine happiness shining through her eyes, “I could say the same to you.”

“You cut your hair,” Asami ran her hand through the short yet soft locks of brown, and rubbed the ends between two fingers. “It suits you.”

“You’re the first one to think so,” Korra took her hand and pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand, leaving Asami to flinch and pull away, the gesture bringing back memories of when she still believed the alpha would truly return for her.

The princess’s face fell once more, “You’re angry with me.”

“I have every right to be,” Asami retorted, pulling the covers closer to her person; the chilly air really wasn’t her forte. “Did you expect me to throw myself into your arms after all this time?”

“No,” Korra held up her hands in surrender. “And I know I probably don’t even deserve the pleasure of your company.” Her eyes looked sadly up at the omega, “I’ve hurt you, and I can tell the wound runs deep.”

“You left me there,” Asami spoke; her entire being seemed to shake with emotion. “I was nineteen. I had suitors and a good future for someone of my cast.” Her voice cracked, “And then you come in, all high and mighty- the pinnacle of a charming alpha, promised me love and affection, a family with our own farm, a place in this world where I wouldn’t have to deal with the horrors of it.” Her fists clenched together, “And then the next morning you’re _gone,_ and I was left alone, confused, afraid, and _pregnant._ ”

Korra closed her eyes in shame, her head was bowed in submission; the alpha in front of her was the picture of regret, “I wanted to come back for you. I wanted to make you my wife, make you my mate…” She twirled her thumbs together, “Like I promised.”

“Then why didn’t you?!” Asami snapped, “I know you were keeping tabs on us. I know you were aware of Hiroshi’s existence! If you knew all this time, why wait three years to _finally_ contact me!?”

“Because there were bad things going on!” Korra exclaimed, before quieting down as soon as she saw Asami recoil, the commoner bowing her head, “No don’t-“

The heir to the throne growled and clenched her hands, “I’m not angry. It’s just…” She sighed and rubbed her face with her hands, looking tired and defeated, “During the Red Lotus Uprising, shortly after my uncle’s demise, some of the assassins…” Korra scrunched up her face as she remembered the event, “I was captured during one of their raids of the capital. They did some… bad stuff.”

Asami blinked and covered her mouth with her hand, fear and sympathy crawling through her veins.

The cruelty of the Red Lotus assassins was legendary, as was their notable hatred for all forms of nobility. To hear that Korra had been captured by them definitely caused worry to flood her system.

“How did you survive?” Asami breathed, a bit of shock seizing her heart, “The Red Lotus killed everyone they abducted. They never left survivors.”

“I got loose,” Korra mumbled, rubbing her wrist as if she could still feel the chains that had bound her for so long. “And then I killed them.” She winced and worried her lip, “I didn’t want to. I wanted them to stand trial so that everyone could see the monsters for what they were, but some of their other victims they had abducted.. _._ I couldn’t let them walk away after what I saw they were doing to them. Some of them were no older than fifteen- heirs to noble houses who had no idea what was going on, and didn’t deserve to suffer for their forefather’s mistakes.”

Korra pushed off the bed and began to pace at the end of the bed, “I’ve done so many things these last few years, things I never saw myself capable of. I’ve had to fight and fight to get to where I am.”

“Is that why you didn’t come back?” Asami asked, her eyes gleaming with the new information- things were clicking into place. She had a thought of what Korra went through, and if it was true it would certainly explain why she keep a eye on them, but couldn’t bring herself to come see them with her own eyes.

The princess blinked back tears, frustration and somberness breaking onto her face, “I really wanted to come back to you. I swear by all the spirits, by my position as heir to the throne, by everything my name stands for. I wanted you so much.” She glanced longingly over at where Hiroshi’s room was, “I wanted to meet my son, wanted to watch his first words, his first steps. I wanted him to know me, to know how much his sire loved him.”

She stopped pacing and flexed her fingers, “I wanted the life that was torn from me the moment they named my father King.”

Asami closed her eyes at that.

She knew King Tonraq had been the elder brother of the late King Unalaq, although he turned down the throne in favor of a quiet life on one of their family’s homely country estates when he fell in love with Lady Senna, the only daughter of a Knight who served on his father’s Kingsguard.

 By the time they had recruited the elder brother to fight in the Civil War against the cruel Unalaq; Korra had already been quickly approaching adulthood.

“I didn’t know I was going to be a princess when I met you,” Korra admitted, playing with one of the rings around her fingers. “My father hadn’t told me he agreed to take the throne after the war was over. The other Houses, they wanted Unalaq dealt with because he was leading our Kingdom into ruin in favor of ‘true spiritual enlightenment.’ I agreed to fight for my father, because I thought he was doing the right thing, and that life would return to normal afterwards.”

She sighed and kicked at the ground, “But then he was named King, and suddenly I was thrust into the lion’s den.”

Asami threw back her covers and climbed out of the bed, carefully approaching the downtrodden noble.

Korra looked up when she heard the omega approaching, and smiled sadly at her, “I know I messed up. I wasn’t prepared for this life and let everything I cared about crash and burn. I don’t want to explain every single reason why I brought you to the Capital in the middle of the night, we’re supposed to go over that during lunch tomorrow with my parents.”

She bowed her head, “I just thought you deserved an explanation of why I was gone so long. It took me forever to get over what the Red Lotus did to me, what I was left with in the aftermath of the Civil War. I wanted to ride out to Suyin’s estate earlier to see you, but then Kuvira rebelled, and I had to deal with _that._ ” She shrugged, “Everything was just a mess.”

“You say you’ll tell me everything tomorrow?” Asami asked, raising one eyebrow expectantly.

“I swear it,” Korra promised, nodding her head along with her words

“Then I’ll see you then,” Asami looked back at Hiroshi’s door, “And I’m sure your son would be ecstatic to meet you as well.”

The way Korra’s face lighted up brought back the familiar skip of her heart that appeared the first time she’d met the eccentric alpha, and Asami thought maybe they could make whatever was going to happen work.


End file.
